Made for Each Other
by starlett2007
Summary: The aftermath of "A Space Oddity" How do they deal with their new found feelings and how to they explain it to Ecklie and the rest of the team. How will they react? Becomes angsty after chapter 16... you'll see what I mean. - Story is now off Hiatus -
1. Chapter 1

Made for Each other

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Chapter One

_"We were made for each other" _was the translation on the screen.

Wendy stared at it with a combination of shock and happiness. She had always known her co-worker liked her although he had a funny way of showing it.

She decided to take the bull by the horns. Her shift was just about over anyway, so she closed her eyes, took a breath and glanced across the hall to the Trace Lab.

Hodges was cleaning up the mess he had made earlier due to the fact he wasn't paying attention to his task, instead he had been daydreaming.

"David?" Wendy said cautiously.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her there. "Yes"

"Uh I think so too" she said.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"What you said to me earlier at the convention"

He looked away trying to avoid her eyes. "Y-you translate it?"

She nodded. "Why can't you be honest with me?"

He shrugged. "Fear" he admitted.

"Fear? YOU?"

"Don't be so surprised Wendy"

She didn't reply.

He glanced around to make sure no one else was around.

"It's not like a guy like me has a lot of luck with Women."

"A guy like you?" she repeated.

"A science-geek, a sarcastic science geek who has lots of disposable income." He confessed.

"Oh come on Hodges! What are you saying?"

"I have struck out on my last 8/10 dates Wendy. In fact they take one look at me and leave!" He was close to getting more emotional by now.

"What? You are on a dating site?"

He nodded.

"But don't they get to see a picture of you on your profile?"

"Usually, but I just put that I'm camera shy."

"You had two good dates…"

"They didn't get past the appetizer" he said bitterly.

Wendy didn't have a reply for that.

"I can't even show my face in ½ the places in town because people recognize me as _"The Loser"_

"That's not right!"

"Prove them wrong Go on a date with me" he said courageously.

"Ok" she said.

He sighed. "Strike out number 11" he hadn't heard her reply.(or he wasn't expecting her positive response)

"David I said yes"

He looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes Really"

Standing inconspicuous from the unsuspecting pair, Archie, Henry and Mandy exchanged glances.

"About time!" Mandy whispered.

Henry snickered. "He's been wanting her for years, I do agree."

"Let's spy on them" Archie suggested.

"What do you suggest? Follow them to the restaurant?" Mandy asked.

The other two nodded. "Yes"

"I'll get out of Wendy somehow so we don't have to be so sneaky" Mandy said.

The guys nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The following night, both David and Wendy had off so there was no way Mandy could press her coworker for details.

David and Wendy's date was set for 6 and Hodges told Wendy he'd pick her up at that time so when the phone rang (indicating the ring that she had a visitor downstairs), she was surprised as it was early.

"Hello?"

"It's Mandy":

"Mandy?"

"I need to talk to you" she said.

Wendy sighed and buzzed her up.

When Mandy arrived at the apartment, Wendy offered her a drink.

"Yes please."

Wendy handed her a beer. "What's up Mandy?"

"You going somewhere?" Mandy asked as she sipped her beer.

"What makes you think that?"

"Wendy, I'm your friend, you can talk to me."

She sighed. "I've got a date tonight."

Mandy smiled. "With anyone I know?"

Wendy stared at her. "What do you know?" she demanded.

"About what?" Mandy asked innocently.

"Mandy!"

"Wendy!"

They were quiet for a moment.

"Ok. Fine. I have a date with David." She said.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Seriously!"

"It's about time – you do know that right?"

Wendy sighed. "Yes I do know that "

They chatted for a little while longer. Then the phone rang – Wendy checked her watch – it was 6:00.

"Mandy, he's here. You have to hide!" Wendy scrambled to her room and got her extra key. "When we have left, you leave and lock up"

Mandy hid in the bedroom while Wendy answered the call.

"Hello?"

"It's Hodges"

"Come up."

He arrived at her apartment within a few minutes and when he knocked on her door, she opened it – she had the shock of her life. David Hodges was drunk.

"David? Uh I…"

"Hi Simms, you look hot" he slurred.

She sighed but knew this was really not him acting this way – he was really nervous.

"You ready?" he asked after a moment.

"David, we can't go out with you half-cut like this, they'll kick us out!"

"People were looking at me funny when I was walking down the street"

"That is because your pants are on backwards and your underwear is showing."

"Oh CRAP" he said.

"Go to the bathroom and turn them around." She told him.

While he was doing that, Wendy went to her room. "He's drunk – you better sneak out now Mandy" she said and told Mandy about the backwards pants and that he was in the bathroom turning them around.

Once Mandy had left, Wendy got concerned about her date. She knocked on the door. "David?"

All she heard was aggressive throwing up.

Wendy sighed, called the restaurant and cancelled the reservation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Twenty minutes later David Hodges emerged from the bathroom looking like he had been put through the wringer.

"Feel better?" Wendy asked.

"I feel like an idiot" he replied.

David, come sit" she said.

Reluctantly he sat down beside her.

"Why did you indulge so much before our date?" she asked gently.

"I was nervous and the others were convincing me to drink more."

"What others?"

David didn't reply.

"Hodges!" Wendy said.

"Archie and Henry."

Wendy looked shocked. "Archie and Henry kept encouraging you to drink?"

"Helping me to take the edge off."

"How many did you have?"

"Three beer"

"Three?" she said incredulously.

He nodded. "Archie and Henry out drank me and after I left they still continued."

"You only had three? David I'm a woman and I can handle more."

"I'm not much of a beer drinker" he said.

They were quiet. "Did I blow this Wendy?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "No of course not David. It has been so long since I have had any kind of relationship and the fact that you're into that sci-fi stuff too is a turn on." She said.

He brightened. "Really?"

She leaned over to kiss him to which he was about to oblige, until he excused himself and bolted for the bathroom.

Five minutes later he returned. "I am so sorry Wendy."

"Do you want to spend the night?" she asked. "We can put on a DVD of _Astroquest_"

He looked at her. "I'd love to - uh – but." he sputtered.

"I get the message. You're in no condition for any love stuff."

He nodded.

"That's gonna be a problem cuz I sleep in this" she told him and revealed her skimpy top and bottoms.

David's hormones were working overtime.

"What do you sleep in?" she asked in a husky voice.

He couldn't reply, he was in too much shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"David are you coming?"

"I-In a minute"

"Ok. I'll be in bed"

"Ok" he said, his voice cracking

She went to the bedroom and climbed into bed.

David stayed in the living room staring blankly at the wall.

Five minutes passed.

"David?"

"HUH?"

She came out of the bedroom, having put on a robe.

She sat beside him. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her, her eyes suddenly tearing. "I-I can't Wendy. I just realized what an ass I've been." He said.

"Showing up drunk?" she said.

"And apparently with my pants on backwards."

'David I forgave the indiscretions. "she said

"What about throwing up just before when were about to kiss. That is unforgivable!"

She sighed. "Stop beating yourself up David. You have had bad luck with girls but you have me NOW." She said.

"After how long and how many insults?"

Wendy knew she had to jumpstart his hormones. She stood up and removed her robe and pulled David up by the collar and kissed him very hard. She felt his reaction and they made a beeline for the bedroom.

The next day a sober and naked David Hodges woke up with a pounding headache. He looked over at the sleeping woman beside him. "Wendy?" he said and shook her.

"MMM?"

"Wendy!"

"Hodges are you wanting more?" she asked.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asked as he sat up and held his head. "Did we…?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah we did."

He looked a little embarrassed.

"To answer that question… yes it was good."

He smiled. "Glad you thought so."

Wendy then told him what happened before.

"I am so sorry Wendy. I am so embarrassed about everything."

"Should we blame Henry and Archie?" she asked.

"Ugh don't mention them – man they can drink!"

"Bet they won't be feeling any pain!" Wendy said and Hodges laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

David promised Wendy he'd take her out again to make up for the spoiled dinner plans. They went their separate ways for the rest of the day but agreed to meet around three to talk about their next move.

Hodges waited nervously in a booth at the local restaurant for Wendy to show up. What he didn't count on was Henry showing up first.

"Hey Hodges" he said with a smirk.

"Henry"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Actually he's expecting me" said a voice.

"Wendy" Hodges smiled and stood up.

Henry got the hint but before he left. Hodges looked at him. "I still have a score to settle with you and Archie."

Henry paled, gulped, and walked away.

Wendy and Hodges sat across from each other and when the waitress came they ordered a large coke and a club sandwich.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well we need to talk to Ecklie if we're going to become an item."

"You already inquired?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He blushed. "Y-yes I -I did."

She giggled. "That's so cute"

He smiled

Just then as if on cue, Conrad Ecklie walked in. He saw Hodges and Wendy together and went right over to them.

"What's going on here?" he demanded loudly.

"Lunch" Wendy said.

"Can't two co-workers enjoy lunch together?" Hodges asked.

Conrad looked from one to the other. "What are you hiding?"

"What are you talking about" Hodges asked.

"It's written all over your faces, don't play dumb" Ecklie said getting louder.

"Here is not a place to discuss it. You are making a scene!" Wendy said through clenched teeth.

"I am now the undersheriff – I will decide where to discuss things" he said.

"We'll see you back at the lab. "Hodges said and threw down money to cover the tab. He and Wendy tried not to make eye contact with the other patrons that were in the restaurant who had been staring at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Conrad Ecklie sat in his office waiting. He had left a message for Hodges and Wendy to come see him as soon as they returned to the lab.

Gingerly Wendy knocked on the door.

"Come in Wendy, where's David?"

"Men's room." She replied coldly.

Ecklie looked at the lab tech and took a deep breath. "What happened before was wrong and I hope it never happens again when you are on the clock." He said.

"Pardon?" she had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb Miss Simms; the hanky-panky between you and Hodges."

"Um nothing happened between us on the clock." She said.

"You were seen exiting a hotel with him on the clock."

Wendy thought about it and then remembered.

"As if it is any of your business, David and I were visiting my parents who are in town and staying at that hotel. Dad is in a conference for work and mom went along. David and I stopped by to say hi and invite them for a quick lunch. Unfortunately they couldn't join us as dad was in a lunch meeting. Then you disrupted David and my lunch at _Franks._!"

Ecklie looked at her then down at his desk. "I overreacted, I'm sorry" he said.

Wendy didn't reply she got up and left the office. Hodges, meanwhile walked down the hall to Ecklie's office. He saw Wendy storm out and cringed.

"Y-you wanted to see me?"

Ecklie cleared his throat. "Wendy straightened things out for me. "he told him and dismissed him.

"I'll get back to work then." Hodges said and went back to his lab.

Wendy and David were so swamped that the y had no time for chatting. It was only five hours later that they had cleared their tables.

Henry and Archie had already left and Mandy was in the break room taking a break. (she already processed a lot of prints – very tiring job for her)

Wendy sauntered over to David's lab. "You coming over tonight?"

He looked at her. "_Astroquest_ again?

She nodded. "I've got the costume rented again."

David blushed. "What about mine?"

"Of course."

Nick Stokes, who was passing the lab saw the exchange between the two techs and smiled.

"What are you smiling about Nick?"

"David and Wendy."

"They are cute together aren't they?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah they are. I'm glad they found each other."

"One needs to switch shifts if they're going to continue a relationship." Catherine said.

Nick nodded. "Yes that is true."

Mandy rubbed her eyes as she felt a nudge. "Wha…?"

"It's Greg Mandy. You fell asleep."

"Oh yeah processing these prints takes a lot of time."

Greg nodded.

"What's going on between Hodges and Wendy?" Greg asked.

"What do you think?"

Greg's eyes went wide. "Really? So it's official?"

Mandy shrugged. "I dunno if it's official but they hung out a lot."

Greg was quiet.

"Y'know I'm happy for Hodges. He seems so uptight and weird around Wendy…" Greg began.

"That's because he has a difficult time expressing himself" said a voice. They turned around to see Wendy standing there, here hands on her hips and her eyes blazing angry.

"Why must you guys talk about us behind our backs?"

"Sorry Wendy." They said in unison.

Wendy said nothing and just walked away.

Ray came into the lab in need of assistance. So he grabbed Hodges, the first person he saw.

"David, I know you're not a CSI, but I need your help. I've already cleared it with Ecklie."

_There goes my evening_. He thought.

"I'll help you, just give me a second."

David ran to the DNA lab and told Wendy the bad news.

"Aw that's too bad. Come over when you're finished." She flirted.

"Thanks! My mind is not going to be on my task anymore Wendy." He said laughing.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." she said and laughed.

"I have no idea what Ray wants me to do – let's just take a rain check for tonight ok? It could be very late when I am done and I do not want to wake you up."

"Ok then tomorrow our date is on. I have to return the costumes though on Sunday night so we only have tomorrow to use them." She said.

David gave her a peck on the cheek and went to find Ray.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Wendy and David knew they had to come clean with Ecklie and be up front and honest. One day after shift together they went to his office.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"We need to talk Conrad." Hodges said.

Conrad motioned them in, shut the door behind them and sat down again and looked at them expectantly.

"Ok what is it?"

"Wendy and I are indeed a couple and before you say a word, nothing happened when we went to that hotel we were visiting Wendy's parents."

Conrad stared at them in disbelief but held his tongue as to his thoughts.

"One of you needs to change shifts"

"We know. That's why we're here" Wendy said.

"Who is switching?"

Wendy and Hodges exchanged looks. "I am" Wendy said.

Conrad nodded. "Okay do you want Swing or Day?"

"I'll take swing." Wendy said.

Conrad frowned. "I was hoping you'd do day Wendy. Uh Mia Dickerson is on Swing now and she prefers that."

Wendy frowned. "Give her day then."

Conrad stared at Wendy and nodded. "She will not be happy."

Hodges shrugged. "No job is 100% satisfying."

"It will be effective Monday. I have to obviously talk to Mia"

As if on cue Mia just happened by and heard her name. "I heard my name. What's going on" she began but then stopped when she saw David Hodges and her DNA successor.

"Oh now what!" she exclaimed.

Ecklie sighed. "Please join us" he gestured.

Mia sat down with a nasty scowl on her face.

"David and Wendy are now seeing each other and Wendy has decided to switch shifts"

"She is not getting Swing! I am NOT going back to Grave." She said.

"You can switch to Days and the day shift person can take Grave."

Mia scowled. "Why don't you switch to days you're the MAN." She said rudely.

"I offered to switch, but Wendy said she'd like to switch – gives her time for appointments and stuff" he replied.

Mia said nothing.

"We have to call a meeting with the day person – what's her name?" Conrad asked.

"You should know – why ask us?" Mia asked.

Conrad ignored her.

"Janice Minelli" Conrad remembered. "She's only been working in the lab 5 months so we can just switch her – she's still on probation."

Mia smirked. "That's a nice way to treat a new person"

Hodges turned to Mia. "What is your problem? Why are you so nasty?"

Mia said nothing then looked at him. "Why did I leave Grave? Do you have any clue?"

Hodges shrugged. "Grissom never told us, just that you requested a transfer to another shift and since the swing shift DNA tech was leaving for another country, you took the opportunity for the transfer.

"There has to be another underlying reason" Wendy said.

Mia glared at her and crossed her arms. "Mind your own damn business"

Before it got out of hand, Ecklie ended the conversation. "We'll talk tomorrow, I'll get Janice in and we'll all talk."

The three of them left. Mia tossed her hair back and stormed away angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!

Henry and Archie had been avoiding both Hodges and Wendy as they knew they were responsible for ruining their date.

"I'm nervous as what he is going to do. He's been just glaring at us lately" Henry said.

"I know. I saw him in the locker area yesterday and he gave me the evil-eye!" Archie added and shuddered.

"We have to confront him" Henry agreed.

They walked to the locker area to retrieve something when they ran into Wendy.

"Hi Wendy" Archie said.

"Archie, Henry, oh I have to talk to you." she said.

Archie paled and Henry began to sweat. "A-about what?"

Wendy glared. "Whaddya think?"

"Ok whatever"

"Why did you indulge him?"

"Hey we had no idea he can't handle more than 3 beers"

"How did he manage to turn his pants around?"

"I have no idea" Henry said.

Wendy glared.

"H-Honest" Archie said avoiding her eyes.

At this time, Hodges himself was standing on the other side of the locker room door and listening. Even he had no idea how his pants had been put on backwards. Hodges took a deep breath and walked into the locker room.

"Hi Archie, Henry, Wendy" he said.

"Hi David" Wendy replied.

Archie and Henry muttered a greeting and avoided his eye.

"Alright you two why did you do it!" he demanded.

"Hodges how the hell were we to know that you can't have more than three beers before getting sloshed?" demanded Archie.

"I have been thinking about this and there was more than just beer that I drank that night so what else did I drink?"

Archie and Henry said nothing.

Wendy looked at them. "BOYS!" she yelled.

"You had more than 3 beers." Archie told them.

Hodges crossed his arms and fixed them with a glare. "What else did I drink?"

"Rum and Coke" Archie said.

"Vodka and Orange juice "Henry added.

"A Cosmopolitan" Archie added.

"A Mai Tai and a Tequila sunrise" Henry concluded.

Hodges stood there his mouth gaping. "How was I not cut off?"

Archie and Henry didn't reply. Just then Mandy entered the room. "What's this, a lab tech meeting?"

"No just getting to the bottom of my drunken actions the other night."

"At the strip bar?" Mandy asked.

That's when all three men blushed. Suddenly it all began to come back to David … as to how his pants got turned around.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Catherine came out of her office and walked to the DNA Lab, then to trace, then to AV and Tox and finally the fingerprint lab. No lab tech was at their station.

"Where are they?" Catherine wondered aloud.

"Who are you looking for?" Greg asked as he happened by the break room where Catherine was standing.

"The lab techs" she replied.

"Try the locker room. I saw Henry, Archie and Mandy there with Hodges standing outside the door listening I guess."

Catherine made a face.

"It's Hodges who knows why." Greg said.

Catherine thanked him and headed to the locker room.

"What's going on here? You should be in your labs working!"

No lab tech said a word, they just looked guilty. That made her even angrier. "What is going on!"

Down the hall, Ray and Greg were discussing a case when Catherine's yell made them jump.

"Man she's loud!"

"Don't let her catch you criticizing her Ray – she doesn't like that." Greg cautioned.

They continued analyzing.

"I want you to be back in your labs working in ten minutes!" Catherine told them and turned on her heel and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N: This chapter describes what happened on the night in question… yes OOC but in this case our beloved David Hodges has had way too much to drink which causes him to act out of character.

Flashback to the night of Hodges' date with Wendy and the indiscretions beforehand……

* * *

_David, Archie and Henry were in the locker room getting ready to leave. They just pulled a double and were off the clock. It was three in the afternoon and Catherine had given them the rest of the day and night off. _

_"I'm nervous about my date" Hodges suddenly blurted._

_"You're nervous?" Henry asked._

_"You have a date?" Archie added._

_"Oh Archie be quiet! And yes I'm nervous!" Hodges said. "It's been a while since my last date and I just want this one to be special."_

_"Let's go and celebrate your date" Henry said with a smirk _

_Hodges decided not to let that crack bother him but reluctantly followed his colleagues to a Gentleman's Club on the strip where they proceeded to get very drunk. Women would just arbitrarily buy Hodges the various drinks. (only after Henry and Archie announced that he was preparing to have a date with the first woman in a very long time and added that it was the woman of his dreams)_

Hodges looked at his colleagues. "You told the women that! OHMIGOD!"

The other shrugged and they went back to remembering that night in question.

_Hodges, Archie and Henry continued to drink … then….._

_"You're cute, wanna join me?" one girl said._

_Drunk, Hodges was very uninhibited got up and took her hand. "Where are we going?"_

_"You're going to join me on stage." _

_"But you're a stripper"_

_"And tonight so are you"_

_Archie and Henry stifled their laughter._

_The girl got Hodges on stage in his 'costume' which consisted only of his underwear. His pants and shirt were in the dressing room._

_Up on stage he danced merrily with the girl then suddenly he checked his watch – it was 5:30. His date with Wendy was at 6._

_"Wendy!" he shouted and ran from the stage and to the dressing room._

_The girl on stage shrugged and continued her striptease much to the glee of the others in the crowd._

_

* * *

_David, Henry and Archie were very quiet as they avoided the looks that Mandy and Wendy were giving them. Wendy was very disappointed in Archie and Henry for dragging David to the _Gentleman's Club_ just hours before their date and to set up that little dance number … that was even worse.

"Why did you do it guys! You knew that he had a date with me and you got him hammered and half-naked on stage at a strip joint!"

"Fun" Archie said sheepishly. "We just wanted to get back at him for all the crap he put us through over the years.

"All the crap he put you through? He NEVER put you through any kind of humiliating situation where you were half-naked." Mandy said crossing her arms.

Archie and Henry didn't respond.

"What would Grissom say if he were here?" Mandy admonished.

"Well Grissom is not here is he? He's off in Costa Rica with Sara. He left the lab and his friends and co-workers." Muttered Henry.

As if on cue – the beloved former Graveyard shift supervisor poked his head in the locker room. "What is going on here? Why aren't you working?"

"Uh..we're talking." Muttered Archie lamely.

"Well talk after shift, you have jobs to do. Catherine called me and told me of some issues and since I was in the neighbourhood I thought I'd drop by. Now get to work before I advise Catherine to fire the lot of you!"

Contrite, the 5 lab techs rushed off to their labs without a word.

"Wait, David, I want a word with you." He said.

A/N: More to come soon


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hodges followed Grissom to Catherine's office. Catherine and Grissom exchanged looks. Catherine excused herself and left her office and closed the door behind her. Grissom sat behind the desk and looked at Hodges. Neither spoke for a few moments.

"Are you Ok David?" Grissom asked gently.

He looked up at Grissom, his mentor a man he had looked up to since joining CSI.

"No. I am not. I feel like an idiot after what happened at the strip club. I doubt now Wendy will continue to date me or consider me a boyfriend" he said.

"Why did you go with Henry and Archie to the strip club if you knew that you had your first date with Wendy later that night?"

Hodges didn't reply right away. He sighed. "Honestly I don't know. I didn't know we were going to a strip bar, I just thought it was a regular restaurant. I certainly did not expect to get hammered."

Grissom pursed his lips. "We **are** a lot alike David. My first real date with Sara did not go well either. I may have not gotten hammered but It did not go according to plan."

David's ears perked up. "What happened?"

Grissom sighed and closed his eyes. "If I tell you – I want your solemn promise that it never leaves this room. Well you may tell Wendy but make her promise never to tell anyone – ok."

David nodded.

"It was just after Nick got buried alive and subsequently rescued. A few days later Warrick announced he had gotten married and I was working up the courage to start something serious with Sara. Through the years the two of us had flirted but nothing ever came of it because I was afraid of commitment. I took the bull by the horns one day and approached her in the locker room……………….

"_Sara?"_

"_Yes." She replied looking up. She had just taken a shower due to the messy decomp scene she had been working, her hair still a little damp._

"_Uh um…" Why is this so hard? Grissom thought. I'm a grown man not a teenager._

"_What's on your mind Grissom. I gotta go, I am starving." She said as she put her hair in a neat ponytail._

"_Wanna have dinner?" he said rushing his words._

_She looked at him skeptically. "Dinner?"_

_"Yeah. You, me food…"he said with a half-smile._

_"When?"_

_"Uh how about now?"_

_Her face fell. "I promised Nick and Warrick I'd join them for supper at the usual place, they're treating." She replied._

_"How 'bout tomorrow then?" he replied._

_"Ok it's a date. Uh what should I wear"_

_"Uh casual outfit, don't go to any trouble." He replied. _

_Sara nodded._

_Their reservation the following night was for 6:00pm at a local restaurant. When they arrived they stood in a long line up._

_"Don't we have a reservation?" Sara asked._

_"Yes we do – I don't understand this line up."_

_Grissom left Sara in line and walked to the front only to be sent to the back of the line._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"We have to wait." He said obviously miffed._

_The line moved quickly and they 'checked in'_

_"Grissom table for two 6:00."  
The __maître'd__ checked the reservation book._

_"No reservation for Grissom here sir." He replied smugly._

_"We've been waiting already a half hour for our 6:00 reservation. Find us a seat." Grissom said angrily._

_After a few moments the __maître'd __checked again and sure enough the reservation was in but it was for the following day. After another half hour wait they were given a table. Grissom argued that it was not __**his**__ fault the reservation was recorded wrong._

_They were seated at a table beside a family with two small children, one an six month old infant and the other a three year old._

_"What are you going to have Gil?" Sara asked._

_"I don't know, but I know that you'll like the veggie burger."_

_She looked impressed. "You tried their veggie burgers?"_

_"Yeah, I ordered take out here once to check out the food and I wanted to see what the veggie burger tasted like."_

_The waiter came by to take their drink orders to which they ordered a bottle of red wine._

_Ten minutes later the wine steward came by to pour their wine fifteen minutes after that another waiter served them their meals. It was then too that the three year old belonging to the parents in the seats beside them decided to cause a ruckus._

_"Hungry!" said the boy and climbed off his chair and attempted to climb on his mom's lap._

_The mother lifted her shirt to breastfeed her three year old son. That prompted Grissom to start to choke. He was utterly shocked at this mother breastfeeding her three year old at a restaurant like this. (this was almost a fine-dining place that discourages children but doesn't ban them)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cut to present…

"Grissom would you please get to the point? I am sorry if I sound rude, but you're talking too much about this woman nursing her three year old."

"David, it is that incident that started the whole embarrassing situation." Grissom replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What are you looking at?" the woman's husband said angrily._

_Grissom managed to stop choking by sipping his wine. "Sir it shocked me that your wife is breastfeeding your son right in the middle of a fancy restaurant! No disrespect intended I was just startled." _

_"Stop looking at her then" the man said loudly._

_"It is hard not to look when she is sitting where she is sitting."_

_"Turn the other way then"_

_"Then I'd be staring at the wall and I would like to converse with my girl here."_

_"Pervert" the woman said really loud._

_"Gil, let's just settle the bill and go." Sara said obviously upset._

_They called the waiter and their bill was brought to them._

_Grissom put down his credit card._

_The waiter returned within five minutes. "I'm sorry sir, your card was rejected."_

_Grissom gave him another one._

_"Sir that card too was rejected. Perhaps you need to call your credit card company. Do you have cash on hand?"_

_"I do not carry this much cash on hand." He looked at Sara._

_Wordlessly Sara handed the waiter a credit card. The waiter returned with it and the slip for her to sign. She signed it, put away the credit card and grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out of the restaurant with a very embarrassed Grissom following her._

_Silently they went to the car to which he opened the door for her and she got in._

_"I am so sorry" he said turning to her._

_She did not respond. "Take me home Grissom."_

_Gil Grissom felt as if he wanted to cry. He blew his date with the woman he had been secretly in love with for a very long time. _

_When they got to her apartment she turned to him. "No need for you to walk me to my door. I'll see you at the lab."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"My story was a lot worse Grissom! I was half naked! I was wearing my pants on backwards!"

"David – Sara and I obviously had other dates which went well. I made it up to her and we stayed away from that restaurant for a very long time thereafter. "

"Do you think that Wendy will forgive me?"

"You still slept together after that night correct?"

David blushed to the roots of his hair and looked down. "Yes, before it all came out about the strip joint because I didn't remember what had happened."

"David relax please. Wendy likes you, just be yourself with her. I learned to relax and take risks which is one reason why I left the lab."

"Your team misses you Grissom."

"I know David, but Catherine is doing a great job as Supervisor. I just came back because Catherine called me and wanted me to talk to you and tell you that story."

"She knew about that? How?"

"She was at the same restaurant with Warrick, Nick and Mandy." He said.

"How is Sara?" he asked changing the subject.

"Sara is doing fine. We're living in a small town in Costa Rica."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Somebody wanted to see you" said a voice. David turned. It was Sara holding a baby that looked to be about eight months old.

David cocked an eyebrow. "Daddy?"

Grissom smiled. "Yes. I'm a daddy and I am loving it" he said and took his son from Sara's arms. David also noticed a nice ring on Sara's finger and Grissom's too.

"You two tied the knot?" Congrats.

"Thanks. Listen David, don't let little embarrassing moments sour you. Wendy likes you so you should go for it. I've had plenty of embarrassing moments over the years relating to Gil here." Sara said but did not elaborate.

David stood up. "Thank you so much for our talk Grissom. I had better get back to work now before Catherine gets on my case or I fall behind on work." He said and gave Grissom a handshake and Sara a quick hug.

Gil and Sara smiled and together walked out of the lab, their son in their arms.

A/N: I know this is a long chapter, but I couldn't help it. This is the first chapter of this story that I hadn't pre-written out first. When my imagination starts writing, it never stops. (LOL) Besides I wanted to write in a little Grissom & Sara involvement. Things get back to WEDGES in the next one. Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

David walked from Catherine's office toward his lab where he knew his work was piling up. He glanced across the hall at Wendy who was deeply involved in a conversation with Mandy about something. He sighed _women_ he thought and began to analyze the trace on his desk.

Wendy looked over at David who had his head buried in the microscope and every so often would look up and make notes then bury his head in the scope again.

"Go for it Wendy. Just go for it." Mandy encouraged.

"Mandy don't rush me."

"Wendy you and he already slept together so what's the issue?"

"This strip club thing was strange to hear about." She admitted.

Mandy waved her hand. "Bygones. Nothing happened between him and the stripper.

Wendy bit her lip. "No. Nothing happened."

"So what's the hold up?" Mandy asked. "The guy is crazy about you. Wendy! How many men are that hard core about Astro Quest that they'd learn the strange lingo and say what he said to you?"

Wendy turned to face Mandy. "H-how?"

"I just know. Call it intuition"

"Mandy!"

Before they could pursue the conversation. Henry called to Mandy for some assistance over in Tox.

Wendy was alone and she gazed across the hall to the trace lab where David was still buried in his microscope.

She had finished the last of the DNA analysis so she wandered across the hall to see if she could lend a hand.

"Hey Hodges, do you need some help?"

Hodges didn't move.

Wendy touched him and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Wendy yelled for someone to call 911 and knelt by him and checked for his breathing and all that was necessary.

He was breathing, but it was shallow.

"What happened?" Catherine said when she arrived in the Trace lab.

"I have no idea. I finished my work and came over to see if he needed help. He was looking in the scope, I called his name and he didn't reply so I touched him and he collapsed then I yelled for someone to call 911 and here **you** are!"

Catherine pursed her lips. "Maybe it was something he was analyzing. " Catherine said.

"Henry come here please." She said and motioned the tox tech to come.

"How may I help you Catherine?"

"Can you analyze what was in the scope? It obviously caused a reaction to Hodges here."

Suddenly he began to convulse and the convulsions were quite violent.

"Support his head! Support his head!" Wendy cried.

The ambulance attendants arrived and the two attendants stabilized Hodges and stopped his convulsions.

"Anaphylactic shock" one attendant said. "Does he have any known allergies?"

"He has a huge distaste for anything hot-dog related" Wendy said remembering what he had said about hot dogs a few years before.

"What is in the scope?"

"Don't rush me please!" Henry said. "This is not my lab and I am afraid to transfer the stuff to my lab as I don't want to contaminate anyone else if it is toxic."

"Once you have identified it please let us know" the second attendant said.

"Fine I will send you my report." He said and waved them away.

The two attendants put David on the gurney and hooked him up to oxygen and IV.

"I'm coming with him" Wendy said.

"Are you related?"

"He's my boyfriend." She said adamantly.

The attendants looked to Catherine for confirmation. Catherine looked from Wendy to the attendants. "Let her go with hm. She is his only family."

Wendy got in the ambulance and held David's hand. She had tears streaming down her face. She saw it first. His eyes fluttered and opened ever so slowly. He managed to give her hand a slight squeeze before becoming unconscious once again.

A/N: Interesting turn of events isn't it….. needed a new twist to keep my readers wanting more……


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Arriving at the hospital didn't come soon enough for Wendy. She knew that it was life or death for David and he needed to be examined as to what ailed him. She hoped to heaven that he was going to have a full recovery. He was whisked into the OR as soon as he arrived and Wendy was shown to a waiting room. There were a handful of people in the room no one paid attention to her, they were all in their own little worlds wondering if their loved ones were going to be ok.

After what seemed like forever a young nurse came out of a room.

"Wendy Simms?" she said looking around.

"That's me"

"A David Hodges has been asking about you."

"He's out of recovery? He's ok?"

"He's in room 301." The nurse replied and directed her to an elevator.

Wendy grabbed her purse and walked in the direction of where the nurse pointed. She found the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. She stood nervously in the elevator. She had no idea what to expect of David. She was pleased to know that he was ok and talking.

She found room 301 with no problem. She peeked in the room and saw David lying there with an IV attached.

"Hi." She said.

He turned off the TV and looked at her with his quirky smile. "Hi."

"So what was it that ailed you David?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. They haven't identified what substance it was."

Wendy frowned. "Why were you analyzing a substance if you had no idea what it was or if it was toxic?"

"It was something in the trace evidence that was possibly poisonous – something that caused anaphylactic shock." He replied.

Wendy's cell phone beeped indicating a text message. She flipped it open and looked at it.

"David, Henry identified the substance in the evidence."

"What is it? Don't keep me in suspense."

Wendy gave him a half-smirk. "What is the one item that disgusts you, that you hate the smell of."

"Hot dogs? "

"Hot dogs" she replied.

"How did I go into anaphylactic shock if I didn't eat the hot dogs?"

Wendy thought about it. "You have a point… did you eat anything that could have been the same kind of product as a hot dog? What did you have for lunch?"

"Well I didn't have much time – but there was a vendor that was stationed just down the block from here."

"Who? What cart?"

"The sausage / hot dog cart down the block."

"You like sausages but don't like hotdogs? You're weird."

Suddenly they looked at each other. "The man had a language barrier. He probably gave me a hot dog instead of a sausage – hence my reaction! I even thought the sausage looked skimpy and weird!"

"So it had nothing to do with the evidence I was analyzing…"

"So what the hell did Henry take from the scope and how did it turn out to be hot dog because I did not analyze any hotdogs!"

Wendy shrugged "I dunno" she said and sent Henry a text message. He replied right away and indicted that some of the trace was found on the floor – chewed up hot dog.

"You must of regurgitated some of the hot dog" Wendy said.

He was quiet. "Now that that issue is solved I want to get outta here!"

"You need to stay in overnight David they want to run more tests – just to make sure you're ok. You also hit your head. We don't want to worry about a concussion."

"Ok. Uh Wendy thanks for being there for me." He said and ducked his eyes.

"Anytime, any time." She replied.

"I want another chance with you Wendy." He blurted.

"David you never lost me."

"That story regarding the strip club and my nervousness about our first date.."

"David. I still slept with you after you showed up drunk and we had a pretty hot and heavy night." She said with a smile.

"When I get outta here I want to take you to a nice restaurant."

"Ooooh Davey Hodges believes in style doesn't he?"

He smiled at her. "Wendy I do. You will have the real David Hodges' experience on this date."

Wendy walked over to his bed and gave him a long lingering kiss that left him gasping.

"That my friend is the Wendy Simms experience." She said.

"WOW! You cleared my sinuses Wendy " he replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I don't own the game "Lab Rats" I just put it in this chapter for reasons mentioned in the chapter.

A little more smutty that usual – not quite "M" but close to it. (just the inference of a love scene – not descriptive as some of the other scenes I've read)

A few days later David was cleared to return to the lab. He made a mental note never to have any food from that particular vendor again. He certainly did not want to end up in the hospital again.

Two weeks later, David and Wendy had the night off and they went to their restaurant. It was a restaurant that was exquisitely fine dining and very expensive as well. Wendy told David that under no uncertain terms they were splitting the bill 50/50 because she preferred it that way. Wendy was a woman who believed that she didn't need to be wined and dined to be won over by a man. David _insisted_ on paying the entire bill…. That is until he saw what the prices were on the menu.

"Still insist on covering the whole bill David?"

He gave her a smile. "I think we will go dutch" he replied. "As much as I love you Wendy, I don't think I can afford a $300 meal."

As soon as he said those words _I love you_ she stopped looking at the wine menu and stared at him.

"What did you say?" she said swallowing hard.

"We'll go dutch." he replied, obviously avoiding the real reply.

"David?"

He looked down. "All right. I said _I love you." _

There was a little awkward silence until the wine steward came by.

"The bottle of your best house wine – red" David said, knowing that the house wine was one that Wendy liked.

They ordered their meal a few minutes later. They both ordered the lobster.

"I am stuffed David." She said after she took her last bite of the lobster.

"Yeah me too. That was wonderful"

"Yes it was. This meal has been absolutely spectacular. I cannot wait for desert."

"Well there's an awesome peach cobbler. " he replied then got the message. "that's not the desert you were talking about was it?"

"No." she said and shook her head.

Their waiter came by to ask if they wanted anything else, both said no so he brought the bill. The bill came to a total of $300. Each paid half but Wendy was a little short on her portion of the tip so she said she'd pay for the cab ride to her place on her credit card.

In no time they were standing outside the restaurant in the now pouring rain waiting for a cab. No sooner did they arrive inside Wendy's apartment when they were greeted with an angry voice.

"Where the hell have you been all evening Wendy?"

Wendy looked at the person who was standing in her living room.

"Andrew. What are you doing here?"

"Never mind. What are you doing with that guy?"

"David is my boyfriend Andrew. You are my brother what the hell is with this interrogation?"

Andrew glared from David to Wendy. "Mom has been calling you all day and when you didn't answer your home phone or your cell she got worried and asked me to come to investigate to make sure you are ok."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I've been either at work or on my date now if you don't mind Andrew please leave."

"No. I drove here eight hours to see if you were ok. The least you can do is put me up for the night."

Wendy tried to stifle a snort. "I am on a date so if you don't mind…"she said.

Andrew glared. "I'm not leaving."

"David call Brass and tell him we have an intruder" Wendy said.

David flipped open his cell phone and dialed Jim Brass.

"Brass"

"Hi Jim, this is David Hodges, I am at Wendy Simms apartment and we have an intruder. Please send a car to remove him from the premises."

"Are you serious?" Jim asked.

"Oh yeah. We came back from supper and found this man in Wendy's apartment. We chatted and he refuses to leave"

"What is this person's name?"

"Andrew Simms"

"A relative of Wendy's"

"Her brother in fact"

During this conversation, Brass had motioned for some of his men to get over to Wendy's apartment to apprehend Andrew.

"I honestly don't believe you are doing this. You are faking that call" Andrew said his hands on his hips. "Wendy wouldn't call the cops on me. I am her brother."

Two cops burst in to Wendy's apartment and arrested Andrew.

"Don't mess with me Andrew. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and no need for you or mother to worry about me. Now get him the hell out of here and put him back on a plane to San Francisco." Wendy said.

They escorted him to the airport and saw to it that he was put on an airplane. His name and photograph was also at every transit port in the USA so he was red flagged. Wendy also went as far as to have a TRO against him. Andrew, to say the least was not impressed with the lengths his sister pulled to get rid of him.

Wendy and David decided the mood of their romantic night was ruined so they did not end it with a romantic bedroom interlude. But David did spend the night at Wendy's house.

The next morning she was in the shower.

"Do you want company?" he said standing there in the bathroom completely naked and very aroused.

"Do I have to answer that?" she said as she yanked him into the shower and they had a very invigorating shower that left both of them very tired afterwards.

Ecklie seemed to have forgotten about the shift change so David and Wendy were still both working the Grave shift so they only had to report to work at nine. So after their morning shower they continued their romantic interlude in the bedroom.

"Uh Wendy. A-are you on the pill?" he asked.

She nodded. "I know what you're thinking David. No we haven't been using condoms but I've been using the pill. I know the condom protects us from STD, but to be honest, I haven't been with anyone else but you in a very long time." She said and waited for him to come clean.

"Ok good. I uh guess should be using condoms too, but uh I haven't been with anyone in a very longtime either. I've had very little luck in the romance department." He told her.

"Yeah you mentioned." She said and she kissed him again.

"Wendy… " he began but blushed and didn't continue.

"I've had only three partners David…. Including you."

He blushed again. "I've had only two Wendy and one was you." He was really embarrassed at the lack of experience.

When she didn't reply he continued. "My first time was with my first love. Mary Jane Simmons. We met in University and dated for six years. We were best friends and became engaged after our junior year. Then part way through our senior year she got an offer she could not refuse. She was offered a chance for a full doctorate scholarship at Oxford in England and she left."

Her jaw dropped.

"Yes it has been that long Wendy. "He said. "It has not been easy having a dry spell that long."

Wendy knew that Hodges was the best she ever had – despite his lack of experience. Regardless of that he certainly knew how to pleasure her and what erogenous zones to hit.

They went off to work later that night and it was then that Catherine confronted Wendy.

"You haven't changed shifts yet have you!!"

"Well Ecklie was supposed to call a meeting between me, Mia Dickerson and that other chick. But he hasn't yet so I'm still on Grave."

"Mia doesn't want to switch does she?"

"She's causing a huge ruckus in this whole ordeal for some reason" Wendy said angrily.

Catherine pursed her lips. "I'll talk to Ecklie and see if he'll let you two stay where you are. But you have to promise that there will be no hanky-panky flirting while on the clock"

Wendy nodded. "We will do our honest to goodness best to behave that way. I don't want to cause any issues between Mia and that other gal uh Janice something-or-other"

Catherine went to Ecklie who was having a crisis of his own.

"Catherine I don't have time to deal with the shift switch thing now. I have more important things to deal with."

"Sor-ry Conrad I didn't mean to piss you off, but this is an issue that needs to be settled."

"Oh for – just let them stay on their shift for now. Mia is adamant about staying on Swing and that Janice doesn't want to switch from Days because she has a kid at home and when she was hired it stipulated in her contract that she was to be on Days only – that was the only thing she was adamant about when she took this job. Firing her is not an option nor is _laying her off."_

Catherine went to give David and Wendy the good news. They were in David's lab looking very closely at some trace.

"Hey guys, just to let you know everything is cleared with Ecklie, But word to you from ME no hanky-panky on the clock!"

"What are you guys analyzing?"

"We're off the clock now aren't we?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah"

"We're analyzing embryos"

Catherine cleared her throat.

"What?"

"I'm going in for Invitro" Wendy told her.

"What? Why?"

"David and I love each other and we want to have babies."

"Can't you do it the old fashion way?"

"We've been sleeping together for months and nothing has happened. Yeah I'm on the pill but we haven't been using condoms and every so often I skip my pill on purpose.":

Catherine sat down and looked at them. "Have you gotten checked out?"

"Yeah. The old fashioned way won't work we were told." David replied.

"Whose embryos are they?"

"Well they haven't done any procedures on us yet – we go for a few more doctor visits – these ones we're just looking at to see --- uh what they look like ---" Wendy said lamely.

Catherine got the drift.

"You do understand that invitro is not 100% and is very expensive."

David looked at Catherine. "Remember my game _Lab Rats_. "He asked.

Catherine stifled a laugh. "Yeah."

"I sold it to a major company and they're going to manufacture it. That is going to be what pays for the invitro." He said.

"Are you sure this game will sell?"

"We have over 10,000 people interested and who have pre-paid for the game and that is only the numbers for Nevada. We have 50 other states plus Canada and other parts of the world who we haven't counted yet." David told her.

"Just be careful guys. I don't want you guys to be disappointed."

Wendy turned to her. "Have you ever tried Invitro Catherine?"

Catherine turned to look at Wendy and Hodges and sighed. "Yeah. I did. But it didn't work. I wanted another child after Lindsay and when she was three, during a good part of Eddie and my marriage, we tried the old fashioned way, but it didn't' work so we tried invitro. In fact we tried it a few times but then money ran low and it was either stop trying for another kid or lose the house." Catherine said and shrugged. "I gotta go, let me know how it works out please."

Wendy and David nodded and sighed as they put the embryo they were looking at in a safe place and went back to their task at hand. They were on the clock now.

A/N: Ok so let's see where I go with this… if I do manage to have Wendy become pregnant with David's baby – I will take it slow and allow for some angst. Will Grissom and Sara make another appearance in soon??? Only time will tell…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I know that Warrick died at the beginning of Season 9 before the episode "A Space Oddity" A few chapters back I included him I guess forgetting that he had died – soooo for the purpose of this particular story I will pretend that our beloved Warrick Brown did not die. Ray _is_ included in the story and most likely Riley too. Grissom and Sara are both have still left the lab – obviously; but Warrick is still alive.

David sat in his lab staring aimlessly into oblivion when Nick walked by his lab. He didn't notice that Nick walked into his lab and was talking to him.

"Hodges."

No reply.

Nick frowned and waved his hand in front of Hodges' face. "Hodges? "

Still nothing.

"DAVID!" Nick said raising his voice and using his given name.

Hodges looked up. "Yeah Nick what's up?"

"A-are you ok? You are staring aimlessly into oblivion."

Hodges sighed. "I'm in a quandary Nick."

"About…?"

David motioned for him to close the lab door.

"About Wendy."

Nick looked at him. "Wendy is a beautiful woman, what's the problem?"

"You know that we're together right and uh we've been trying to conceive…" he stopped.

Nick's face broke into a grin. "You sly devil!"

"But it's not working. We want to try invitro and have the money, but uh I was just sent the test results of our uh – exam…."

Nick's eyes looked a little sad. "I sense it was not good news."

Hodges looked up at the CSI. "No it is not good news. There is no way we are able to conceive a baby even through invitro. Any baby we conceive will not live. They did invasive testing on both of us and if we manage to conceive – Wendy will have an 90% chance of miscarrying early on or birthing a stillborn during the pregnancy." Hodges confided and showed him the print out.

Nick looked at the lab rat with sadness. "I – I am sorry David. I honestly don't know what to tell you…."

"You can be there with me when I tell Wendy." He said with a quirky smile.

"I-I'd love to be there to be your support – but I think it's inappropriate for me to be there to be honest. This is between you and your girl." He said.

Hodges nodded and gazed over to Wendy in her lab. She was wearing her hair down loose that day and had just come in from a break so she wasn't wearing her lab coat yet. She was wearing a blue blouse with black pants and stylish pumps. She looked so hot.

In her lab, Wendy and Mandy had just returned from their break. The break room fridge was empty as was the vending machines (the supplier was on strike) so they had received permission to leave CSI and get something else ware. Wendy glanced over to Hodges in his Trace Lab and noticed he was talking to Nick. She frowned and wondered what they were talking about.

"So when are you getting your test results?" Mandy asked.

"We should be getting them soon. The doctor told us he'd courier them over to us by this morning. Should I go ask David if they were sent."

Mandy looked at her. "Duh! Yeah, you want to find out if you can have the procedure right!" she asked.

Wendy nodded. "Come with me, be my moral support."

Reluctantly Mandy followed Wendy across the hall to the Trace lab.

"Hi David, is that the results?"

Like a teenager trying to hide a bad mark on a test, he hid the paper behind his back.

"No" he said with a trace of guilt.

"Hodges!" she said.

Mandy and Nick looked uncomfortable being there.

"Ok, it's our results."

"May I see the paper?"

Hodges looked at Nick then at Mandy then at Wendy. Mandy knew from the look he gave her it was not good news.

Wendy read the results and began to sob and David took her in his arms awkwardly. Nick and Mandy took the time to leave the Trace lab.

"Oh David what are we going to do?"

"Is it absolutely necessary we have a child in our life?" he questioned softly.

Wendy looked at him. "I-I was brought up to believe that couples need children to make their family whole. That a couple without a child was incomplete." She said.

David turned her and faced her eye to eye. "But what do you want? How do you feel?"

Wendy hesitated. "I am not getting any younger David which is why we can't seem to conceive. I am going to be 37 this year and …the older I get the harder it will be to conceive apparently. I was not the first one this happened to."

David looked at her in surprise.

"When my mom was 37 she went for the testing and such and they found the same sort of issue. Not exactly the same, but a similar condition. IF she became pregnant she could lose the baby or it could be a still born or she could die. She obviously chose not to get pregnant at 37. My aunt, mom's sister had the same condition, but she chose to get pregnant, had the baby and the baby was born, but with severe disabilities and my aunt died upon her birth…." Wendy said.

"You haven't answered my question Wendy. Do you want a baby to make yourself whole?"

Wendy look deep into David's eyes. "No. I don't. Deep in my heart I love children and wanted them way back when. But I have a wonderful job and a wonderful man and I don't think having a baby will make things better or worse. I am happy with what we have now." She said.

Hodges breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I am glad you're ok. I was worried about your reaction."

"My mother is not going to be happy." She said.

"What business is it of your mothers if we have a child or not?"

"Mother always expected her daughter to give her a grandbaby. It has always been drilled into my head." She replied.

"It is your life not your mothers Wendy." He said. "You live your life the way you want and not the way your mother wants."

Wendy resisted the dying urge to kiss her lover right then and there. He looked at her with such passion and love when he said that. Catherine had warned them not to be lovey-dovey at work or there could be trouble so she resisted.

The new girl Riley was the only one on the CSI team that was completely oblivious to the romance that was building between Hodges and Wendy. They managed to hide it well when at work but they knew the entire CSI Graveyard team except Riley knew of their relationship.

A/N: This chapter was getting long so I'm going to end it here – and continue how Riley finds out in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

This chapter is rated "R" for the shower scene. (just for safety)

Ray and Nick needed additional assistance so they called upon Wendy and David to help them in the field. All the other CSIs were in the field on their own cases and this particular case was in need of extra help.

"I have so much to do at the lab" complained Hodges.

"Yeah me too. I haven't taken the field test yet so how can we actually work in the field?"

"You can do rotations guys; c'mon you have done it in the past!" Nick said surprised at their attitude.

"Fine" Wendy said and put coveralls on.

Fifteen minutes later they were in the Denali heading to the crime scene. "What kind of crime scene is it?"

Ray and Nick did not respond they just shrugged.

When they got to the crime scene they handed the two lab rats gloves.

"Wha?" David said as he looked at the huge mud puddle in front of them.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Wendy said, her hands now on her hips.

"We are not diving in to that mud – you are." Nick said.

"What?"

"You heard us" Ray told them.

"Did you clear it with Catherine?"

"This is not an official crime scene." Ray said grinning at Nick.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy said.

"CSI initiation. You two want to take the field test so this is your initiation. You will be getting dirty if you go in the field."

"What are we looking for?"

"Evidence – dive in and look for stuff."

"How the hell are we going to see anything in mud?"

Nick and Ray just grinned.

Hodges and Wendy sighed and slipped into the mud to look for whatever 'evidence' they could find. Nick and Ray, on the sidelines were killing themselves laughing every time the two lab rats brought up something. Nick and Ray had planted some stuff in the mud puddle for the two lab geeks to find.

"Ok guys you can come out now, we'll take you back to the lab." Nick said.

They found a hose nearby and hosed down the two lab rats and transported them back to the lab, after putting down some towels and blankets in the back of the Denali.

Judy the receptionist tried to hold in her laughter when the two muddy/watery looking lab rats came walking through CSI.

"I think I'm going to take a shower" David said as he walked to the shower room from the locker area.

"I'll join you " she said and the two of them walked through the locker area to the showers. David stripped his clothes off unashamedly in front of Wendy and she did the same. Neither were overly ashamed of their nude bodies around each other as they had been sleeping together for a while now.

"Wanna scrub my back." He said. "I uh think I got some mud in a very hard area to reach."

"Mmm, I'll scrub anything you want me to Davey" Wendy said with a huskiness in her voice.

That caused Hodges to become very excited and he stepped into the shower stall with her and together they adjusted the water to their liking.

Riley entered the locker room and noticed that there were clothes by both Hodges and Wendy's lockers.

"Hmmmm? I heard they were on some initiation, but…this is nuts!" Riley looked at Wendy's lacy pink thong that was folded neatly on her blouse. "is this chick crazy? Does she really think that this lacy pink thong is appropriate to be wearing to work!"

Riley then heard voices in the shower. Creeping softly she walked from the locker room to the shower room and heard the mumbling voices at the back.

"Wendy."

"David."

Riley made a face. Wendy and David? She shook her head no way She walked further into the shower room, which had water on the floor and made her shoes all wet.

The closer she got to the shower in question the louder it got. "WENDY!" "OH DAVID!"

Then she saw them in the shower. The silhouette was absolutely enormous and Riley was becoming quite antagonized by the fact that her two coworkers were getting it on in the shower and she hadn't had a date in months. Going through a dry spell was not something Riley Adams took lightly.

The shower stopped running but Riley had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide and Wendy and David had no idea that she was standing outside of the shower stall… UNTIL

"Riley where are you?" I see your foot prints but I don't see you!"

It was Greg. Riley now heard faint gasps from inside the shower then the whispered voices.

"What now?" whispered Wendy. "we are standing here in the nude and our clothes are out there. "

"And so is Riley"

"Yeah so is Riley" she repeated.

Inside the shower the two lovers exchanged looks and David opened the door and peeked his head out.

"Do you mind Riley? Can you please leave us alone. Besides you are supposed to be um unclothed if you are in the shower room."

"Are you asking me to join you" she asked sarcastically.

"Um no, we uh.." David floundered.

"Can you please pass us our clothes Riley?" Wendy asked.

"Why the hell should I help you?" she said.

"What have we done to make you so irritable towards us?" Wendy demanded..

"Well having sex in the shower is so inappropriate.

"That is not for you to judge." David said. "and we weren't having sex"

"This from a man who's silhouette was so obviously erect!"

David felt the blood rush to his face and he ducked back in the shower.

Greg, hearing the conversation walked into the shower room. "What the?"

"Oh great Sanders, now it's a party!" Hodges said sarcastically.

"Catherine is looking for you two." He told them.

"I'm gonna kill Ray and Nick" said Wendy. "Greg would you please get our clothes. They are folded by our lockers."

"Sure Wendy I'll get them for you." He said with a smile.

Riley followed. "Why are you encouraging them Greg!"

"Why are you so mean Riley? They love each other – besides they were put though the field initiation." He said and told her what Nick and Ray did.

"Did you have to go through the initiation?"

"Naw, this was just invented recently" he said and gathered the two lab rats' clothes and walked towards the shower with them. The two in the shower took their clothes and thanked Greg.

"You know Riley, if you want to fit in and make friends here, you have to loosen up. You're not going to make things easier for yourself if you treat coworkers nasty."

Riley looked at Greg. "How long have the team known about Hodges and Wendy?"

"A while"

"No one told me and that's why I am so upset. I am part of the team and no one filled me in on their relationship."

"You couldn't tell? " Greg shook his head. "My goodness! I think you need to be more observant!" he said.

Riley turned on her heel and slammed out the locker area and then out the door of CSI.

Greg walked to the front area and looked at Judy. "Where did she go? She's still on the clock."

"She said she needed to get away for a few minutes and to tell Catherine." Judy replied.

Greg nodded and went to seek out Catherine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Just as Greg was headed down the hall to find Catherine, Catherine was headed down the hall in search of someone. The two almost collided.

"Sorry Cath."

"Sorry Greg"

They both laughed.

"Riley wanted to pass on a message that she needed air."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Oh? In the middle of a shift?"

Greg nodded and suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Greg?"

"Riley is pissed off that everyone knew about Hodges and Wendy but her."

"Now she knows."

"Uh yes..Uh" Greg was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Greg spill." Catherine said in her best supervisor voice.

Greg sighed and told Catherine about Ray and Nick's initiation and the Hodges/ Wendy shower that followed.

Catherine rarely got angry but she was very steamed.

"Breakroom NOW" she ordered and then went to seek out the rest of the team. Riley, by this time had returned and was in the locker rom. Catherine poked her head in.

"Breakroom NOW" she ordered.

Riley sighed and went to the breakroom as directed.

The rest of the team assembled in the breakroom talking quietly waiting for Catherine. When she arrived she showed no mercy.

"First off what the hell are you two doing putting Hodges and Wendy through an initiation and secondly," she directed a glare at Wendy and Hodges, "what possessed you two to engage in a shower fantasy on the clock?"

Ray and Nick looked contrite. "It was a slow night and we knew these two wanted to be CSI's so why not test them a little?"

"You two are so juvenile!" Catherine said.

Nick and Ray said nothing. Then she fixed a look on Hodges and Wendy. "What about you two? Explain yourselves"

They looked down and didn't reply.

"Well, I am waiting."

Wendy made eye contact with Catherine. "We got a little out of control – after the fake crime scene in which we were covered with mud…"

"We were conserving water" Hodges said.

"Not helping David!" Wendy said.

"Sorry."

"And Riley, how could you miss the fact they were together? They're constantly flirting. You need to be more observant" Catherine told her.

"OH I'm getting yelled at cos I didn't notice them flirting?"

"Uh it was so obvious!" Mandy said. "You'd have to be a complete idiot not to see it.

Riley glared at her. "So now I'm an idiot?"

"No one is calling you an idiot" Mandy said.

Catherine began to feel a headache coming on. "I do not want any more silliness in the lab. You need to make Riley feel welcome understand!"

No one said anything.

Catherine shook her head in disappointment as she dismissed her team to go back to work.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: **WARNING **this chapter contains violence. (not descriptive – but I am warning you anyway. The character that the violence happens to gets injured badly - but does not die)

Hodges and Wendy were very busy for the next week. They were overwhelmed with DNA and Trace from a multi gang shooting that had a lot of victims.

Mandy also was very busy in prints too.

It was only after a full week later when Hodges and Wendy were able to actually communicate with each other.

Hodges was in the breakroom crashed out on the couch catching up on a quick cat nap. Wendy entered the breakroom and saw him with his head on the table. A smile played on her lips. She went over to him and after looking to see if anyone was looking, caressed his cheek softly.

"Mmm" he mumbled.

'Hodges wake up" Wendy said as she heard the footsteps of none other than Catherine.

Catherine had arrived and fixed them with a glare. "What's going on?"

"Nothing – been working for 3 straight shifts and was catching a nap." Hodges said.

"And Wendy?"

"Getting my lunch" she said.

She looked from one to the other, sighed and then walked away.

Wendy and Hodges breathed a sigh of relief.

"She doesn't believe us" he said.

Wendy looked at him. "DUH"

They were quiet.

"I better clean up my lab. Uh I got to put away stuff"

"Me too"

"I'll walk you to your lab" Hodges said.

Silently they walked to her lab. "see you after work" he said and she grinned in response.

Soon their shift ended but unfortunately David had to stay behind. Nick and Ray needed his help. They were having a new desk delivered to their office and needed someone to receive it.

"Why me?" I have to get home."

"Now Hodges, we need you to do this for us." Nick said.

Hodges sighed but was nervous about letting Wendy walk in the parking garage alone at night. Usually he walked with her.

"I will be fine David. I've done this many times before. I'll be fine" she told him.

Hodges nodded reluctantly as she headed to the garage to her car.

Wendy looked around nervously and took out her flashlight from her purse, as well as a can of mace just in case.

She approached her blue '05 Ford Taurus, but suddenly felt something. She felt a sense of uneasiness that never happened before. Before she could scream or do anything else she was knocked to the ground and rendered unconscious.

A half hour later, Ray, Nick and Hodges left CSI and were walking to their cars. Hodges just happened to look over at Wendy's assigned spot and began to scream.

Ray and Nick, who had began to walk to their cars, which were in another area ran over to him. By this time, Hodges was hovering over the figure.

Ray was on the phone with 911.

"Someone get her a blanket" Hodges said. He was unashamedly crying now as his ½ naked girlfriend lay helpless on the ground.

Nick took off his jacket and covered her. The ambulance arrived within minutes and Wendy was stable, but still unconscious.

"I'm going with her" David said.

Before the attendant had a chance to refuse, Nick just gave him a look. Ray got on the phone with Catherine, who said she'd be right there. When she arrived, she looked at the crime scene and shrugged. "Are you sure you want to handle this?"

"Yes we do" Nick and Ray said.

Catherine nodded. "Ok. I'm going to ask the others to also work this case. Greg can do the DNA and Trace. Obviously Hodges is off the case if he's with her."

Catherine told Nick and Ray to work the scene and gather evidence while she called Riley to bring Nick and Ray's kits.

"What 'bout me! What do I do?" Riley asked.

"Help Greg."

"I don't know anything about DNA or Trace" she said with a pout.

Catherine looked at her frustrated. "Then come back here with your kit and work the scene!"  
Catherine stormed off, leaving Nick in charge of the scene.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Wendy was taken into surgery to stop the bleeding. It turned out worse than originally thought.

Hodges paced the waiting room and was still doing so when Catherine arrived.

Catherine saw the lab tech pacing and head him muttering to himself.

"Hodges please!" Catherine said.

"I-I can't' she's I can't" he said.

"David, Sit, Relax Please.:

He looked at Catherine and crumbled, falling into a chair.

Huge sobs were heard and he didn't stop. All Catherine could do was hold his hand for comfort.

Soon his sobs were quieter but Catherine did not let go of his hand, she knew he needed the comfort.

A doctor came into the room. "David Hodges?" he asked looking around.

A tear-streaked face of David Hodges looked up. "Yes"

"Come with me please"

He stood up, not releasing Catherine's hand. "She's coming with me for moral support"

"Catherine Willows, Supervisor," she said flashing her badge before the doctor could refuse.

The doctor nodded. They followed him into his office where he gestured for them to sit. He sat at his desk and looked at them.

"H-how is she?" David asked before he could say a word.

"Very critical. I'm not going to lie to you"

More sobs from David.

"We managed to collect evidence as ordered by the lab. Her SAE exam results are here" he said and passed the results and evidence to them.

"I hope you catch the guy who did this because he really did a number on her" he continued.

"Doc, is she going to survive?" David asked.

The doctor looked at the younger man. "I do not know David. She is in very bad shape." He replied.

They talked a bit more and then the doctor had to leave, so David and Catherine went back to the waiting room.

"You might as well go home, we will call you if anything new happens" the doctor told them.

David gave him his number but knew he wasn't going to get any sleep.

Catherine told David he was in no condition to drive so she'd drive him home and get one of the team to retrieve his car. He agreed.

Catherine walked him to his apartment.

"Catherine – Colleague to colleague - friend to friend, will you stay with me for a few hours? He asked.

Catherine knew that he had no romantic interest in her as he was in love with Wendy so she reluctantly agreed to stay with him for a little called Lindsay to tell her what was going on. She told her mom to give him a hug for him and that she hopes that Wendy will be ok. Catherine obliged.

David sobbed on Catherine's shoulder as they watched an episode of Astro Quest.

Five hours later, David's phone rang. Catherine had quietly left in order for her to drop the evidence off at the lab. She hadn't returned yet. She left him a note teling him to call her if he needed anything.

He answered his phone.

"Hodges"

"Mr. Hodges, This is Dr. Johnson from Desert Palm. Wendy has regained consciousness , but is very groggy."

"Is she gonna be OK"

"I don't know if she'll make a full recovery, but she's awake."

"Can I see her ?"

"Yes. She opened her eyes and the first thing she said was David."

He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she remembered him.

"I'll be right there."

He called Catherine and told her and she was at the apartment in a flash.

They were quiet on the way to the hospital.

"I have to get back to the lab, They are still processing the stuff. You call if you need anything."

He nodded and thanked her and ran into intensive care.

"I'm David Hodges. I'm here to see Wendy Simms." He said.

"Room 301" the nurse said.

He soon found the right room, but his heart just about died when he saw her. Her head was bandaged. She had black eyes, bruises and was covered completely with a sheet.

She opened her eyes. "David?" she managed hoarsely.

"Wendy" he said and the tears fell again.

"Wha-hap?" she choked out.

"You were attacked in the parking garage"

"Who did it?"

"They're processing the evidence" he replied.

"I hurt Dave."

"I know honey, I know"

They were quiet. A nurse entered, checked her vitals and changed some bandages.

"Mr. Hodges – do you want to see the bruises?"

"NO" Wendy said as loud as she could manage.

"Wendy you're going to need to show Nick or someone – uh so he can photograph the injuries."

Her tears glistened in her eyes. "You do it then. I want no one else to see the bruises."

He got her point and called Catherine who was there with a camera.

Everyone else left the room so David could photograph the injuries. He sobbed noisily as he took the pictures, so loud that Catherine had to come into the room and finish taking the pictures.

David had to dash to the washroom to throw up. She was so bruised that it caused him to be physically ill. He managed to compose himself and returned to the room.

Wendy looked at him. "if you don't want me anymore, I understand." She said.

He looked at her in shock. "Wendy, I love you! Nothing will turn me away from you."

"David I won't be able to uh do things for a while" she said.

"T-that's ok. I got by fine for years without _doing _things." He replied.

Catherine excused herself and left the room.

"Back at the lab, Greg was working overtime on the DNA and Trace evidence along with Mandy in prints.

"I ran these prints through CODIS and it came with a hit." Mandy said to Greg.

"Yeah… Lionel Dell"

Greg looked at her. "HUH?"

Mandy nodded in shock. Greg shook his head and called Catherine.

"This is Catherine."

We got a CODIS hit on one of the prints."

"And"

"Lionel Dell."

"You're kidding me!"

"No. It's the same guy"

"What is the connection? Why go after Wendy?"

"I have no clue. Just don't tell Hodges yet.,"

"Oh Greg No," she promised.

"I'm still working on the other evidence and Mandy is still screening prints for an accomplice."

Catherine thanked him. She prepared herself to go back into Wendy's room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Back at the lab, Ray, Nick, Riley and Greg were assembled in the breakroom.

"The suspect is Lionel Dell. His fingerprints were found at the scene and on Wendy's Car." Greg started and put the file on the table.

"What connection does he have to Wendy?"

"None. He has never met her but he is weird." Nick said.

"You know this how?" Riley inquired.

"He's been a suspect in a previous case" Nick said and did not elaborate.

"I think we should call Grissom for an extra pair of hands" Greg said.

"Is he in Vegas?" Ray asked.

"He's teaching a class at UNLV. " replied Greg. "For a semester."

Nick frowned. "He's quite busy then Greg."

"Nick we need an extra pair of expert hands. Catherine is by Hodges side because he is over emotional about Wendy." Greg argued.

"Over emotional?" Nick asked. "How would you be if the woman of your dreams was badly beaten and bruised not to mention raped?"

Greg sighed. "I mean he is overwrought with emotion and Catherine is by his side."

Reluctantly, Nick called Grissom on his cell who couldn't talk right then, but would stop by the lab to talk.

"He's coming/ He can't stay long as he is teaching , but he will do what he can to help." Nick reported.

Mandy reported that there were no other identifiable prints. None of the others were in the system.

"How many prints could you separate?" Nick asked.

"Three others and a few partials." She replied.

"We need to speak to Lionel Dell" Ray said.

Back at the hospital.

"She should make a full recovery within six to eight months… it's quite miraculous!. She is going to need physical therapy and 24/7 care for the next two to four months." The nurse said.

David looked at his lady love. "I'll care for her. "he said.

"A-are you sure David? D-do you want that burden?" Wendy said, tears forming in her eyes.

David held her hand. "Wendy I love you. I-I can't see myself without you in my life no matter what" he said.

"She is going to need 24/7 care Mr. Hodges. Do you realize what that means?" the nurse asked.

"Yes I do." He replied.

"What are you going to do about money if you have to care for her – if you are not working" the nurse said in a very patronizing voice.

David turned to her.

"I will hire a female nurse or whatever it's called to assist me. There are obvious things she'd rather a woman help her with." He said and that shut the nurse up.

"I can be discharged tomorrow David. Who are you going to hire on such short notice?"

David sighed as he looked at her. "No worries, I'll take care of it."

Wendy smiled for the first time since the incident. "I know you will"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Hodges made some calls after inquiring at the hospital about Wendy's needs and what kind of care she'd need. What it was she needed was a Personal Support Worker. The hospital provided him with a list of P.S.W. that were highly recommended. He arranged interviews with a selected 5 and together they interviewed them. They narrowed it down to two and then after the second interview chose a woman by the name of Carrie, who had been a P.S.W. for six years and came very highly recommended.

With the help of Catherine and Carrie, David got Wendy in to the wheelchair.

"Where's your vehicle?" Carrie asked in a demanding voice, now that she was out of the nurses' earshot.

"Uh I'll get it." he said with a little bit of unease.

He went to get the vehicle and drove up to the front where Carrie and Catherine were in a heated argument.

"Oh oh" David thought.

"What is going on?"

"I was just telling Miss. Willows here that Wendy will be having NO visitors while I'm in charge of her care."

"And I was telling her that, since you, David are her primary caregiver, that she was to be brought to your apartment ." Catherine said.

"Yes that is correct. My apartment is also a little more centralized, closer to the doctor, hospital, a corner store, work…" David said.

"My rules stand. We are taking her to her apartment." Carrie said angrily.

"Look I am the patient and MY rules stand. Take me to David's apartment." Wendy said.

"I ain't livin' at no man's place" Carrie said.

"UH no, you are not living at my apartment…"he stopped. "I thought we had a contract worked out Carrie. I stay with her during the day and you come when I'm at work."

"But I am a LIVE IN P.S.W. I thought you understood that." She said enunciating the word _live in._

"You get paid for the hours you actually work Carrie and nowhere in the contract does it stipulate you are a live in" said Hodges.

Carrie cursed under her breath.

"I think we have chosen the wrong P.S.W." Catherine said.

"You can't fire me." Carrie said her lip turning upward into a snarl.

"Oh yes I can. I am the patient and Carrie I don't feel comfortable with you tending to my needs. Under the law you will still get paid for three hours work even though you have done absolutely nothing but argue with us." Wendy said.

Carrie did the unthinkable just then. She let go of Wendy's Wheelchair and it began to roll down the ramp. Acting on instinct, David reached out and grabbed it before it went very far.

"You'll be sorry." Carrie said and walked off.

Catherine and David helped the very shaken Wendy into the vehicle and placed the now folded wheelchair in the trunk.

Wendy sobbed as she sat in the back seat. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Catherine and Hodges didn't reply because they had no answer.

Back at the lab, the DNA on the Sex assault kit was back.

Greg brought the results to the layout room.

"We got the DNA from the S.A.E. kit." He said.

"Who is it?"

"Lionel Dell" Greg replied.

"Find where he is and bring him in" Nick ordered.

Suddenly Nick thought of something. Ernie Dell was Lionel's biological father – he may not have been the miniature killer, but his foster sister was Natalie Davis was… Maybe…

"He was probably pissed off that Ernie killed himself. We know Natalie blamed Grissom for that - so maybe Natalie told Lionel to go after Sara again…after all she survived in the desert…" Nick trailed off.

"Lionel mistook Wendy for Sara?" Ray asked.

"Possibly, both pretty brunettes" Greg said.

"Does this mean though the real Sara is in danger?" I mean if Lionel sees Sara out and about he's going to know that he attacked the wrong person" Riley put in her two cents.

Nick got on the phone to Grissom and warned him and then put out an APB on Lionel Dell's vehicle. (after he had called the DMV)

Grissom, in the middle of his lecture heard his phone beep.

"Excuse me for a moment" he said to his class.

"Yeah Nick"

Nick told Grissom all he knew about Lionel and the case.

Grissom addressed his students. "Uh I gotta go, emergency. Continue please – this is now a study / lab period." He said and bolted.

He couldn't get home to the townhouse fast enough. He ran inside and startled Sara who was reading a novel in bed.

"Gil, what's wrong?"

Panting in fear, he told her and they decided that it would be safer if they went to Nick's apartment.

Sara packed some stuff and went to her son's room. Gil Junior was sleeping soundly and she really didn't want to wake hum, but knew she had to. She gathered him in her arms and while Grissom took the suitcases, they walked to their car.

They packed up and drove to Nick's apartment.

What they didn't see was the black vehicle following them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Sara reassured Grissom that she would be ok at Nick's apartment and that she had emergency numbers.

"Are you sure?" he probed.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Gil! Yes . I'm fine. I'm safe here! Now go to the lab and help put Lionel Dell in jail!"

Grissom kissed her and then their son and left the house to join his former team at CSI.

A few hours later, Sara woke up to her son's cries.

She got off the couch and went to where her son was sleeping in his travel crib. They had put it across the room where the TV wouldn't disturb him.

"Hi baby what's the matter?"

Baby Gil gurgled and then squealed in fright.

Then she heard it. A muffled noise and a curse. The voice did not sound like Nick or Gil or any of the men she knew.

"Shhh" she said to her son and held him close, grabbed the cordless phone and went to Nick's room and hid in the closet.

Baby Gil wept silently as Sara dialed 911 while hidden in the closet.

"_911"_

_"This is Sara Sidle. I am at the apartment of Nick Stokes. Someone just broke in and I think I'm being stalked"_

_"How do you know that Miss Sidle?"_

_"They were attempting to break in"_

_How do you know it wasn't Nick Stokes?"_

Sara lost her cool. _"Listen you jerk, get someone here NOW!"_

The 911 operator hung up without another word.

Sara called Grissom as she heard a huge bang and a curse. "Sara?"

"Gil, Someone broke in!":

"Call 911!"

"I did but they hung up on me!" she told him and explained what happened.

"I'll be there with Brass. Meanwhile Nick and Ray are trying to find Lionel."

"I bet he's the one trying to break in" she replied sarcastically.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: Ok so it is now Chapter 23. I have typed up from Chapter 17 tonight so this is going to be the last one for now. I will try to get more done, but with my school stuff (preparing for our Art Show next week) it may be hard to get anything done for about a week and a half. Thank you to all who have been so patient and also thanks to everyone who has reviewed. A special thanks goes out to _"Smile-Loz" _

Grissom, with Brass and Nick following drove to Nick's Apartment where there were signs of a break in.

Before Grissom and crew arrived at the apartment …. Sara was holding her own with the intruder….

"Where are you Sara?" Said the intruder.

Sara was silent and trying to keep her son quiet to, but it was very hard as baby Gil was terrified.

"My sister shudda killed you out in the desert but she didn't. She tried to kill you but – you survived. How I'll never know."

"B-but what about Wendy? Why did you attack and rape her?"

"Whaddya think? I thought she was you! Dark hair, pony tail" he shrugged. "Easy mistake."

"You could have killed her Lionel!"

He shrugged. "Ernie killed himself because of your husband and now you are going to pay!"

"You said you didn't give a damn about Ernie!"

He shrugged. "He was my dad - there is some love"

Sara held her son closer. Lionel noticed the infant for the first time.

"You have a baby?" he stated.

Sara nodded wordlessly. Suddenly there was a noise and Lionel lowered his gun and turned to face the noise. Sara knew she only had one chance to react so she placed her son in the corner of the closet. She looked around and found an old pair of high heeled shoes in Nick's closet, most likely belonging to an ex girlfriend.. She picked it up, aimed for his jugular and fired the shoe, pointy side facing out.

Bullseye! It hit Lionel and he was down, bleeding profusely.

She got up, and stood over Lionel and kicked him some more and took his gun and emptied it. Then she went into the closet and retrieved her son.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I have to type up chapters 24-29. Here's Chapter 24. The others will be typed and uploaded as soon as possible. I don't want my readers to think I've abandoned this story. I have been so busy with end-of-school stuff and this past weekend's events.

After the incident at the hospital regarding Carrie, Hodges went to Conrad Ecklie.

"Hello David, how may I help you?"

He looked at the undersheriff suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ecklie made a face. "A big-wig told me that I have to make an effort to be nicer." he replied. "How may I help you?"

David sighed. "I need to take a leave of absence. " he said.

"To care for Wendy I presume?"

Hodges nodded.

Ecklie looked up David's record to see what he had as far as vacation.

"You have four months of vacation built up, and that does not include this year's vacation. But, because you are an excellent lab tech, I will grant you an extra two months of vacation and it won't impact on this year's vacation time."

"Thank you Conrad. What about Wendy?"

Ecklie keyed into her record. "Well she has three months of vacation built up, but since this is a medical issue, she can take a leave of absence and it won't affect her vacation. She can also sue the perpetrator for damages."

"She is not going to get very far in that suit. Lionel Dell has no money."

"He has a house and a car, he can sell the car and house and pay Wendy something. David, don't worry we will do everything and anything to make sure Wendy is satisfied with her settlement."

David's cell rang.

"Hodges"

"David it's Catherine, Wendy needs you at home" she said.

"I'll be there shortly"

"Wendy needs you?" Conrad said smiling as he had heard Catherine's loud voice.

"Yeah, Catherine is there now. Listen, we'll talk soon, you have my number."

"Go to Wendy, we'll talk soon" Conrad said waiving him away.

David left and Conrad sighed and made some calls. He needed to find temp Trace and DNA techs.

Just then Greg came into his office.

"What is the matter Greg, I'm busy. I have to find temp DNA tech and trace techs."

"I'll do it for now" he said.

Conrad hung up his phone. "I thought you liked being in the field."

"I do, but the idea of some strange people coming in and taking over for six months – what if you like them better? Then Wendy and Hodges are…"he stopped.

"Greg, that is a good point, but then we'll be short in the field."

"Borrow some people from days or swing" Greg said.

Conrad bit his lip in thought. "Would Grissom be willing to come and help a few nights?"

"Possibly, on nights he's not teaching and Sara, maybe she can help in the lab – providing she has a sitter for the baby."

Conrad continued chewing his lip. "I'll talk to Gil and Sara about this. But Greg, not a word to anyone."

Greg nodded and left.

Meanwhile at David's apartment. "Wendy you need your physiotherapy" David told her.

"I am not leaving this house!"

"Do you want to get better?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you need the physio!"

"I'm afraid."

"Wendy, Carrie is not going to be there" David told her.

"I still have nightmares about her." She said.

"We are in the middle of filing a complaint with her supervisors."

"What do you mean in the middle of…" Catherine said interrupting.

"I've called a few times but only got the answering machine" he said.

Catherine frowned. "Did you leave a message?"

"Yes I did in fact I left three."

"And no call-backs?"

"No"

"Something is fishy" Catherine said and after she got the number from David she called.

"Hello, PSW's unlimited."

"Is this Krystine Michaelson?"

"Yes."

"I am calling on behalf of David Hodges and Wendy Simms" she began before she got interrupted.

"Oh yeah, the two who are out to ruin the life of my PSW Carrie."

"Excuse me?"

"Carrie told me what they did and I'm disgusted"

"That's the reason why you have not returned David Hodges' calls?"

"Damn right, I don't deal with living scum" she replied.

"What the hell; did Carrie say happened?" Catherine asked.

"I am not at liberty to say – just that they will be getting a summons shortly." She said and hung up.

Catherine returned to the living room with a scowl on her face.

"What?" David asked.

"Um..we have a problem" Catherine began.

Before she had a chance to say any more, the doorbell rang and Catherine went to answer it.

"David Hodges and Wendy Simms?"

David went to the door… "I'm David Hodges"

The person at the door handed him an envelope. "You've been served." He said and walked away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

The ordeal with Lionel Dell frightened Sara so much that she was uneasy about being alone.

"Sara, he is in jail, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know I'm just a little traumatized."

"Are you able to get Baby Gil into that babysitting service?"

"I have an appointment to see the head caregiver later today. Why the rush?" Gil seemed anxious to her.

"Ecklie needs us on Grave"

"Gil…"

'Sara you will be in the lab helping the techs"

"Why does he need us?"

Gil sighed. "Wendy and Hodges are taking a six month leave of absence. Greg offered to stay inside and cover but then we'd be short in the field…"

Sara nodded. "Call on you to fill in and me to cover inside while Greg switches back and forth from lab to field. "she shook her head with a smile.

"I'll do it" she said after a moment.

"Great, I'll call Ecklie and tell him. Meanwhile we have Lionel Dell's prelim later today.

"His lawyer is going to plead insanity." Sara muttered.

Grissom and Sara, later that day went to Lionel's prelim and Sara took the stand.

"How did you feel when he broke in and came after you?"

"Terrified. I knew what he did to Wendy and I knew that I was his actual target. I wanted to protect my baby and myself."

"She threw a frigging shoe at me. She assaulted me." Lionel piped up.

"Keep your client quiet." The judge said.

"To address that - my life was in danger. I found the only thing I could to defend myself." Sara replied.

"My client lost a lot of blood" Dell lawyer muttered.

"Quiet counselor or I will find you in contempt."

The prelim continued and then they had a break before Wendy and David testified.

But in the hall Lionel approached Sara who was emerging from the ladies room.

"Stay away Lionel." She said.

"Or what? You gonna hit me with your shoe?" he taunted.

"Leave me alone Lionel" Sara warned.

"I'm going to be walking the streets soon, then watch out." He threatened.

Sara walked back into the ladies room and locked the door behind her.

All this time, she wondered why Lionel wasn't in cuffs nor by his lawyer's side.

She dialed Grissom.

"Sara where are you?"

"Ladies room, Lionel threatened me!"

"He's sitting in the room beside his lawyer now" he told her.

Sara hung up and went back to the courtroom visibly shaken. Lionel snickered.

"Ok. For the 2nd half we will bring in the victim of the assault. Wendy Simms." The judge said.

David wheeled her into the room and they were both sworn in. The prosecution asked questions first then the defense had her turn.

"Miss Simms are you in any way attracted to my client?"

Wendy looked at her. "How is that relevant?"

"Answer the question." the lawyer demanded

"No I am not. I have a boyfriend."

"Ok. Were you or were you not wearing this outfit on the night in question." The lawyer asked showing pictures of lacy clothes.

"Yes but…" she began.

"So you admit wearing this. So when my client approached you wearing this outfit, well he's a man, you were asking to get hit on in that outfit were you not?"

"NO! I was not and that is not what happened!" she said angrily.

"She's got a fiery temper – becha she's a fireball in the sack eh David" Lionel said with a sneer.

David knew what they were doing – trying to upset them so David would retaliate and hit him.

"Calm down, Miss Simms. Please state the facts." The judge said.

"Those clothes are my under garments. I was wearing this on the night in question." She said and produced photos of her in 'action' in her lab with the photo date stamp on it. I was walking to my car and he assaulted me because he thought I was Sara sidle."

"Prove I did it" he sneered trying to somehow trip Wendy up.

Wordlessly Wendy's lawyer handed the judge the DNA results plus all the photos of her injuries.

This is appalling." The judge said. "This matter is going to be held over for trial."

'What" Lionel demanded.

"Bail denied!" the judge added.

"Come on judge you can't do that" the defense lawyer said.

"I can and I did! Take him away!"

The judge told them the trial would be in two weeks and all would have to be present including Gil and Sara.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Krystine Michaelson, the president and CEO of P.S.W.'s Unlimited sat with her employee in her office.

"Carrie, I am going to drop all charges against David Hodges and Wendy Simms."

Carrie snarled. "Why would you do that?"

"I have evidence of your behavior that contradicts your account of what happened."

"What?"

"Hospital Surveillance shows the altercation and the verbal fight and you letting go of Wendy's wheelchair."

She shrugged. "They were not abiding by the contract and fired me."

"Carrie the contract never stated you were to live in. it stated your hours were 9:00pm to 6:00am"

Carrie shrugged. "So"

Krystine shook her head. "Wendy has already been through enough stress. She didn't need you adding to it."

"So"

"Carrie, you're fired. Find another job." Krystine said and handed her a final check.

Carrie stormed out of the office.

The next day, Krystine was called at home at 4:00am because her office was engulfed in flame, an apparent arson according to the eyewitness. Since it was clear who did it, the culprit was dealt with appropriately. Krystine, with her business burnt to the ground filed an insurance claim, collected it and left Vegas to start a business far from Vegas as possible.

A/N: I Know it doesn't have the principal characters in this chapter – but I wanted to sum up the issue between the former PSW and her employer and give justice to Wendy for how she was treated.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ecklie worked everything out with Girssom and Sara. Sara would be in the lab covering DNA and Trace helping Greg. Greg would be in the field on days that Grissom taught his classes.

They also got help from the team on days and swing. Mia Dickerson was adamant not to work grave, but the day DNA person had a child and a more legitimate reason not to work grave.

"Conrad, I am not going back on grave" she said.

"Mia what is your problem with grave? Don't you believe in team work?"

Mia didn't reply.

Conrad expelled a sigh.

"Mia the team needs you to work two nights on grave for the next six months that is all!"

"Will I get more pay?"

"You will get paid the hours you work" he replied.

"Why don't you get Janice to do it!"

"She can't she's a single mom that needs to work days so she can pick up her kid at the daycare by 6."

"Not my problem, where is this woman's husband?":

At this moment, the woman in question was walking by"

"I heard my name, what's going on?" Janice demanded.

"Where is the father of your baby? Why can't he care for your kid while you work grave. Did he take off on you when he found out you got knocked up – or did he divorce you for a younger prettier woman? What's his petty reason?"

Janice glared at her and took a deep breath. "My husband is doing his duty in Iraq if you must know. I have no other family in Las Vegas. "

Mia was quiet.

"Apologize right now to Ms Minelli" Conrad told Mia.

Apparently Mia had been saying a few other nasty things about Janice earlier.

"Sorry"

"Whatever" Janice replied.

"Are you going to help?" Ecklie demanded of Mia once Janice left the room.

Reluctantly she nodded. "Yeah ok 2 days a week I'll help in the lab" she said.

Ecklie breathed a sigh of relief.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Lionel Dell's trial began on the wrong foot two weeks later. He and his lawyer showed up two hours late with no viable excuse.

"Wendy tell the jury your memory of the incident." The prosecutor said.

"It was a normal night. We finished shift and David was going to walk me to my car but he was needed for something so I walked alone to the car. Next thing I recall is groggily waking up in the hospital."

"She asked for it." shouted Lionel.

Everyone ignored him.

The trial continued and it was revealed that the intended victim was Sara Sidle and the reason was that it was Sara's husband who caused Lionel's father, Ernie Dell to commit suicide.

Lionel glared at Sara. "Natalie should have finished you off in the desert. You should not have survived!"

The trial ended and the jury deliberated and came back with a verdict within hours.

"We the jury find the defendant Lionel Dell Guilty of the following. Assault, rape, attempted murder, on Wendy Simms and on Sara Sidle we find him gulty of break and enter and attempted murder." The jury foreman said.

Lionel and his lawyer said nothing and just stared at the jury in shock.

The judge made the decision to hold him without bail until sentencing.

"Come on judge! Let me free for 24 hours I need to get some stuff done! Lionel said pleading.

The judge looked from Lionel to Sara to Wendy. Both women shook their heads no.

"Sorry you're a risk to the public. Sentencing will be in two weeks." The judge banged his gavel.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This is my last chapter for the night. I don't know when I'll have the next ones done. I'll have to think about where my story is heading. It may be a few weeks…:(

Catherine was relaxing at home when Lindsay approached her.

"Mom"

"Yes Lindsay"

"Is Wendy going to be ok?"

Catherine sighed. "Eventually she'll be back to normal"

"Does she need any help?"

Catherine eyed her daughter. "What's on your mind Lindsay?":

"I want to help her.

Catherine smiled. "You have school Lindsay"

"Mom, I'm going to be finished soon. I am only going to be starting my job in September. I can help her for a few months."

Catherine chewed her lip. Having a female there would be a great help.

"I'll go talk to them and let you know."

Meanwhile at the Hodges/Simms home.

"Are you ready Wendy? We have to go for therapy now"

"Do we hafta go now?"

"Yes we have an appointment" he replied.

Wendy made a face and got ready with Hodges helping.

He assisted her getting into her wheelchair. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes I do" she replied.

They left the apartment in silence.

He pushed her to their vehicle and helped her get into her car and she winced.

"Sorry are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." she replied.

They silently went to the physiotherapist's office and waited in the waiting room to be called.

"Wendy Simms" the nurse called.

David wheeled her to the room and let the nurse and therapist take it from there.

The therapist called David into the room. "I am pleased to say she is making good progress. She may not need the wheel chair much longer."

Hodges smiled. "That's good isn't it Wendy?"

"Great" she said.

The therapist grew angry. "Your attitude stinks"

"What?"

"Your attitude stinks. Wendy you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and be strong!"

"How can I be strong when I am terrified that it's going to happen again?" She said and burst into tears.

Everyone was quiet and they knew that Wendy needed to see a psychologist if she was going to heal mentally.

"David I need to speak to you in private" the therapist told him.

When they were alone she looked at him. "She is improving a little, but not much. She really needs to speak to a psychologist and soon. Her mental state is what's holding her back."

"I thought we already informed you of her issue – she was brutally raped and left for dead – I think that you telling her that her attitude stinks was completely out of line." David told her.

"I was not made aware she was raped."

"You were standing right beside the nurse when we told you."

The therapist cleared her throat and said nothing in reply. She fiddled through her roll-a-dex for a number and handed it to David. "Here is a referral to one of the best psychotherapists in the Vegas area."

"Thanks" he said and gave her a half smile. "Please be careful of your judgments in the future.

She sighed and gave him a muttered apology and escorted him out and apologized to Wendy and they set up their next appointment.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Wendy was not happy. She sat in the car and refused to budge because she was sick and tired of her physiotherapy.

"Wendy you need to stop being so stubborn" Hodges said angrily. "Come on now you've been sitting in the car without moving for over twenty minutes.

"So"

Hodges rolled his eyes. "And people get annoyed at me because I have an attitude problem." He muttered.

"I have had enough of the physio." She said stubbornly.

"Wendy!" David exclaimed getting even more aggravated by the moment.

Just then a car drove up. Catherine got out and frowned as she saw David arguing with Wendy.

"What is the matter guys? Your appointment was a half hour ago."

"Ask Miss Simms here Catherine. I've had enough of her stubbornness. I have to go." David said.

"Are you saying you're abandoning me David Hodges!!!" Wendy screamed.

Hodges closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Wendy. I have to get home and grab supper and a short nap before heading to the lab. They are overwhelmed there and called me in. " he explained.

"You took a leave of absence" Wendy accused.

"Wendy…" he warned.

"Wendy why don't you and I talk woman to woman and let your boyfriend here … uh go on his way. It is true, he is needed at the lab." Catherine said.

David had Wendy's wheelchair ready and together David and Catherine assisted the younger woman into the chair. She gave David a very sulky pout and said nothing. David meanwhile got in the car and drove off. Wendy burst into hysterical tears. Catherine motioned for her daughter to get out of the car.

"Yea mom"

Catherine sighed. "Stay here with Wendy for a moment. I have to run in and tell them that Wendy isn't going for her physio today." She said.

While Catherine ran inside, Lindsey stayed with Wendy and kept her company.

"Men are scum. Don't get involved with them Lindsey." Wendy said to the teenager.

"I already have a boyfriend." Lindsey told her with a smile.

Wendy cocked an eyebrow, forgetting why she was so angry. "Oh? Does your mom know about this boyfriend."

Lindsey scoffed. "No she doesn't and she's not going to know."

Wendy looked at the younger girl. "I hope I'm not speaking out of line here Lindsey, but you and this boy --- you are careful?"

Lindsey did not respond and Wendy was about to say something else, but Catherine came down the steps of the facility.

"They were pissed off that you didn't show up Wendy. They are willing to reschedule at no extra cost for tomorrow."

"Lindsey has her driver's license correct?" Wendy said.

Catherine looked at her a little funny. "Uh yeah she does."

"I want her to take me to phyisio then." Wendy said and looked directly at the teenager's eyes.

Catherine looked at Lindsey, who shrugged. "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever." She said evasively.

Catherine had a sneaky suspicion that something happened when she was inside but didn't know what. Why would Wendy suddenly want Lindsey to take her to physio. That was the whole plan pretty much anyway, but not for Wendy to suggest it.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Please review or I'll be sad. :( This is a new twist in this chapter.

Lindsey, about two weeks earlier had just bought a car with the money she had received from her father's 'estate'. It had been written in Eddie's will that upon her eighteenth birthday, Catherine would buy their daughter a safe and inexpensive vehicle (nothing fast or high-tech just a simple vehicle like a Honda or Toyota – something like that) Lindsey had been wavering between a light blue '05 Honda Prelude and a black '06 Toyota Camry. Both were in excellent condition with very few miles on it. The Prelude was $1000 more expensive because it had air conditioning and a CD player and the Camry had air but it was broken and it would take extra money to fix it. Both Lindsey and Catherine believed that the Prelude was a better buy.

Lindsey drove to Wendy and David's house the following day and Wendy waited by the window in the apartment. David was still at the lab slaving over the various Trace evidence from the back log. Lindsey went up the stairs and rang the bell to which Wendy buzzed her in. Wendy's appointment was for one-thirty, but she wanted Lindsey to arrive at noon so they could talk. Lindsey knew exactly what the older woman wanted to talk about and was reluctant to talk, but anything was better than talking to Catherine about it.

"Hi Wendy, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better, I've been doing my exercises that the physio people have been telling me to do and that David's been harping at me to do as well."

"Have you tried walking?" Lindsey asked.

"I can do a few steps but not much. They did say though that hopefully by the end of next week I can get rid of the wheelchair and use a walker. But enough of the small talk about me…. You know why I asked you to come early." She said.

Lindsey let out a huge breath. "Yes I do know …. This is hard for me to share Wendy." Lindsey said to her.

"Whatever you tell me is confidential – unless you are doing something illegal then it is my duty to tell your mom."

"I'm legal age of consent." Lindsey told her.

Wendy did not reply, she just looked at Lindsey.

"Ok. Yes me and my boyfriend are having sex. And no we do not always use protection. " Lindsey said.

"Lindsey! Why are you not protecting yourself? Do you want to get pregnant – or an STD??"

"Well sometimes it's in the heat of the moment and we don't have a chance to grab a condom." Lindsey said.

"OH??"

"We do it sometimes at school."

"Oh Lindsey!"

Lindsey looked at Wendy. "I am afraid Wendy…"

"A-afraid of what Lindsey?"

Lindsey shook her head. 'I can't tell"

Wendy took the younger girl's hands in hers. "Lindsey if you are being threatened in any way – you have to come clean! And for the love of all things good if you are having sex – protect yourself!"

Lindsey looked at her. "You can't tell. But he told me that if I didn't do it – he'd hurt me."

"He pressures you into sleeping with him?" Wendy asked.

Lindsey nodded. "Yes. He told me that if I didn't have sex with him – he'd hurt me in more ways than one, not to mention spread vicious rumors about me."

"So you have unprotected sex with this boy at his will?"

Lindsey nodded.

"Are you on birth control?"

Sheepishly Lindsey shook her head to which Wendy cursed inwardly.

"How long as this been going on for Lindsey?"

"Six months. I met this guy at a club and he bought me a drink and that was it."

"Drinking underage? How did you get into a club? Dare I ask"

"No. But you can guess."

"Lindsey – uh how has your cycle been?"

Lindsey said nothing.

"Are you 'late'?" Wendy asked to which Lindsey broke down into tears.

"Cripes almighty we do not need this now." Said a new voice.

Wendy and Lindsey turned to see a very angry person standing in the hall.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Sara stared at Wendy and Lindsey and balanced her son on her hip.

"What is going on here you two. Wendy you were supposed to be at the phisiotherapists office two hours ago! The therapist called Catherine who was busy so she called me to come over to yell at you. Lindsey you were supposed to drive her!" Sara said angrily.

"We have much more pressing issues here Sara!" Wendy said and glared at the former CSI.

"Oh what the hell could be more important than YOU getting better Wendy?"

"Oh maybe the fact that I may be pregnant!" Lindsey said with a glare.

Sara was rendered speechless and almost dropped her son in the process. She placed Gil Jr. on the floor with a toy and he played quietly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

Wendy filled Sara in with what Lindsey had told her while Lindsey sat with baby Gil sobbing quietly.

"We have to get you to a doctor Lindsey, and talk to your mom." Sara said to her. "Wendy uh – sorry about the outburst. But uh this.." she babbled.

"Yeah I got it Sara. Don't worry." Wendy said.

"I'll be back in ten minutes – I am going to get you a few pregnancy tests." Sara told Lindsey. – you come with me and we'll come back here. Wendy you call your physio office and explain without details why you didn't show." Sara said.

They all knew that Catherine would be busy for hours so she didn't' have to know what was going on yet.

A half hour later, Lindsey and Sara returned from their little trip to the pharmacy and Lindsey went right to the bathroom to take the test. Sara meanwhile looked at Wendy. "UH I want to thank you very much for getting Gil Junior to sleep… I uh was in such a rush to get to the store I uh didn't mean to leave you with him…"

"It's ok Sara, you are helping out Lindsey…" Wendy said with a chuckle.

Gil Jr. had fallen asleep in Wendy's arms. After Sara and Lindsey had gone to the store, leaving the baby behind Wendy got out of her chair and crawled towards the baby and to the diaper/toy/stuff bag that was sitting on the couch. As she crawled towards him, the baby crawled towards her, giggling away. Wendy managed to sit up and hold the baby and rifle through the bag for some cookies and a bottle. She pulled herself to a standing position and prayed to the heavens above and took a few steps. She didn't fall. She also didn't want to leave the baby alone so she painfully reached down and lifted the baby and a bottle and walked very slowly towards the kitchen. She was doing this totally unassisted! She teetered a little, but other than that she was walking ok. She heated the bottle and then tested it as she had seen other moms do in the past and gave it to the baby to hold while they walked back to the other room.

She sat carefully on the couch and cradled Gil Jr. in her arms and he sucked the bottle like there was no tomorrow. That child was very thirsty.

He ended up drinking a lot of his bottle before fussing to indicate he was done so she took the bottle away and burped him. He let out a huge burp and then a stinky fart. Wendy wrinkled her nose and knew that she had to change his diaper. So when Sara and Lindsey returned, Gil was sleeping comfortably in Wendy's arms.

Sara knocked on the bathroom door. "Lindsey?"

No answer.

"Lindsey? Please open." Sara said.

Lindsey opened the door, she had tears streaking down her face.

"Do I have to ask?"

Silently Lindsey showed Sara and Sara cursed.

"Positive." She said.

"It could be a false positive" Lindsey said.

"Well we bought enough of them Lindsey so take another one…"

Meanwhile at the lab….

"I hope Wendy went to her phisio appointment" Hodges said to Catherine when they were alone on break in the break room.

"She didn't David, that's why I sent Sara over there to yell at her. Apparently she and Lindsey were having a talk…I …" Suddenly something in Catherine's head clicked.

"Where are you going?" Hodges asked.

"I have to go see Lindsey… she's at your apartment…. I have a suspicion.."

Hodges, who was done his work any way closed up what was left of his meal and followed Catherine. "I'm done anyway I'm coming with you."

Catherine nodded. "OK." She said.

They drove in separate cars to Wendy and David's apartment. Sara's car was still there as was Lindsey's.

"Nooo this cannot be happening! I am only 18! I have a life ahead of me!" Lindsey said crying.

"What the hell is going on here!" Demanded Catherine and stared from Sara to Lindsey who sat at the table with 10 pregnancy tests all positive.

"Uh Cath, we have to have a little talk." Sara said trying to lead the older woman away from her daughter.

"No Sara, I want to know what the hell is going on now! Why are there 10 pregnancy test in front of my daughter saying 'positive?' "

No one said a word. Until, that is, Wendy walked into the room holding baby Gil.

"Wendy? You're walking?" David said and walked up to his girlfriend.

"It was totally a mind-over-matter thing. I still will go for some physio, but I think that I was feeling so sorry for myself that I didn't allow for proper healing…" she said.

"Hello , the issue is me and my daughter." Catherine said glaring at David and Wendy.

Sara looked at Catherine. "Actually we should go now, this is Wendy and David's apartment and you and Lindsey can have your discussion at your own home. I am sure David and Wendy have some talking to do.

"I will just bet." Catherine said snidely.

Wendy and David ignored her. "I will be driving Lindsey home tonight , we will leave the vehicle here. "

"Put it in the driveway Catherine, there is no parking on the road. The vehicle can and will get towed." Wendy told her.

Catherine threw the keys at Wendy, narrowly missing her head. "You do it. I want to get Lindsey home."

Wendy scooped up the keys and threw them back at Catherine. "Lindsey's car is not my responsibility. You pull it into my driveway."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'll drive it into the driveway." She said.

"Be careful with it Sara, if you're not used to a stick, it 's a little tough." Lindsey said.

Sara frowned. "You didn't get an automatic?"

"It was $2000 more for an automatic." Lindsey told her.

"I can't drive a stick. David?"

David rolled his eyes. "Ok I'll do it. Geez!" he said.

Catherine and Lindsey headed out along with Sara. Lindsey and Catherine could be heard fighting in the car even a mile down the road.

Hodges drove Lindsey's car in the 2nd parking spot at their complex. He looked in the back seat and noticed some white power and sucked in his breath. There would be hell to pay but he had no choice. He called Nick.

"Stokes."

"Hey Nick it's Hodges. Uh are you off the clock?"

"Just off Hodges, what's up. You sound upset."

"Uh I could be totally off base, but I need you to get to Wendy's apartment Stat with your kit. I need you to test a white powered."

"Who's car?"

"Lindsey Willows."

Nick cursed. "Catherine is not going to be happy."

"No she's not, she and Lindsey are not exactly happy with each other now anyway, but I shouldn't be gossiping about this over the phone." Hodges said.

"I'll be right here – do you have any way of uh blocking the vehicle?"

"Not without standing here until you get here."

"Can you do that?"

"Wendy is waiting for me…" he said.

"She's feeling better I take it.''

"Yes. Another story I'll be happy to share at another time.

"How long has it been Hodges?" Nick said just trying to get Hodges goat.

"Too long Nick too long!" he replied.

Nick pulled in the driveway, he had Greg and Riley with him.

"Can I go inside now'?" he begged.

Nick shared a smile with Greg and nodded. "Go head"

Riley, who had been either oblivious to the whole thing or had just not been told looked at them. "Where the hell does he think he's going?"

"To be with his girlfriend. He is off the clock." Greg told her.

"So are we but we are now stuck working overtime because of his whim?"

Nick looked at Riley. "Riley, he has been putting in extra time on his shifts because of the back up in the lab. He is supposed to be on leave to tend to his girlfriend. We were called not on a whim, but because he found a potential lethal and illegal substance so we are now back on the clock. Riley one more thing – you had a day off yesterday which made It an even worse back up because we had to recruit Greg here for the field, causing a major back log in the lab. Remember Sara, who was helping in the lab was with Lindsey tending to her problem!"

Riley looked up as she heard a noise. Unfortunately for her David and Wendy's bedroom blinds were not drawn and she could see _everything._

"Guys…" she said.

"What Riley, we're busy." Nick said.

"Um. Someone should tell David Hodges to close his blinds."

Greg and Nick looked to where Riley was pointing. David and Wendy were on their bed going at hit hot and heavy and although none of the CSIs on the ground level could see anything specific, it was obvious what they were doing.

Nick flipped his phone open and dialed.

The phone in the apartment rang.

"Hodges." He said panting.

"Close your drapes dude"

"N-Nick?"

"Close your drapes – you are visible from where we are standing. You dirty dog we know what you're doing."

"Thanks." He said and hung up.

He got up and quickly closed the drapes.

"I am glad you are feeling better." He said to his girlfriend.

"Well David, I still hurt and I still have bruises, but I am so glad that I stopped the feeling sorry for myself – all mind over matter…. And the fact that baby Gil needed his bottle."

"Did Sara leave him with you by mistake or on purpose?"

"She says it was by mistake….but now I am not so sure."

"It could have been a dangerous situation you know. What if there was a fire – I mean…" David didn't continue.

"David I don't want to talk tragedy – I haven't been in your arms doing this for a very long time. I just want to have some more loving…..

A/N: That's all for now. I will continue another day. Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I am not sure where I'm going with this chapter. I just woke up about an hour ago and my brain is a little muddled. (LOL) I am going to switch gears a little and focus on Riley a little. I've made her to be "bad" and quite mean so I'm going to fix that. Dig deep into the young CSI's mind as to why she's so mean. Of course what I write about Riley and her background is purely fictional as I have no idea what kind of background she came from.

Riley Adams sat in the break room at CSI staring blankly at the wall. She, Nick and Greg had been called to Wendy Simms apartment building by Hodges to investigate some strange white powder. When she complained to Nick about this – the fact she was off the clock and why the hell wasn't Hodges helping, Nick and Greg gave it to her and totally reamed her out for complaining.

Riley was a tough girl – she had three older brothers so she was brought up in a household of boys. She had a very big mean streak because of this, when she didn't get her way growing up, she'd sometimes get physical about it (like she saw her brothers do) and others just get very verbally abusive – especially with other females who annoyed her.

Grissom, who had been working at the lab that night passed the break room saw Riley sitting there staring blankly. He went in to see what the problem was.

"Riley?"

Riley was brought back to earth by his voice. "Yeah. Uh sorry"

"A-are you alright?"

"Yes fine, why do you ask" she said not looking at him.

"Well I just heard from Nick and Greg regarding that crime scene…" he began.

Riley's eyes hardened. "Oh so they told you did they. My god you're not even the supervisor anymore and my co-workers are tattling on me!"

"Riley calm down please." Grissom told her calmly. "Now what is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Riley."

"Nothing you would understand." She replied, her voice getting softer.

Grissom chuckled. "You would be very surprised at what I know and have been through." He replied.

"Does this involve your wife Sara?"

Grissom cleared his throat and said in a much softer voice. "Yes it does. Sara does not want her past made public, but just so you know, if you need to share anything with me as to why you're so angry… just tell me I am a good listener."

Riley said nothing.

"Riley you need to understand that you are still on probation, I may not be your supervisor anymore - that's Catherine, but your co-workers do not need to have you complaining to them about being called to a crime scene when you're off the clock…." He began.

"Oh it's that David Hodges/Wendy' Simms issue again isn't it."

Grissom was beginning to get a little steamed. "Riley for the love of goodness – Hodges was off the clock to begin with! He was only called in because he was needed in the lab for the backlog. With Catherine taking a day or two to deal with her daughter and Sara helping Wendy with her phisio, we were just a little backlogged so we asked Hodges to help in the lab. YOU just had a day off the other day and have the nerve to bitch and complain when you were needed to work overtime? You don't sound like much of a team player do you!"

With that Grissom turned on his heel and left the break room.

Riley sighed and thought about what Grissom had said about sharing her story. But she was not ready to share yet. She had her reasons as to why she was jealous, angry and had so many other issues.

Greg was in the Trace lab trying to identify the white substance while Mandy was in her print lab trying to identify the prints that had been lifted from the vehicle. It was proving quite hard because for the most part there were only partials.

"I need a five minute break. " Greg muttered and walked to Mandy's print lab.

"Hi Greg." Mandy said as she looked up from her microscope.

"Hi Mandy. I needed a five minute break – this is driving me crazy."

"Yeah me too. I was able to identify some prints. Since it was Lindsey's car, Her prints were where they were supposed to be – the usual places. She's not in the system, but Catherine provided me with a sample. The other prints were in the system. It came back a Jack Malloy." She began.

"Jack Malloy? Where have I heard that name before?" Greg asked.

"He's in the system for multiple offences including rape, break and enter, grand theft and a _rap sheet_ a mile long." Mandy told him and printed off Jack Malloy's information.

Suddenly Greg's face went white as a ghost, alarming Mandy in the process.

"Greg…"

"Riley….Jack Malloy…"Greg muttered.

Mandy looked at him funny. "You're not making any sense Greg."

"Hold that thought Mandy I have to go to talk to Riley."

Greg turned on his heel and walked back to the break room where he found Riley sitting and staring blankly at the wall…still.

"Riley can I ask you a few questions?"

"About what Greg?"

"A man named Jack Malloy."

Riley's face became somewhat contorted in anger. "I told you NEVER to question me about him Greg. You promised you wouldn't"

Greg sat down beside her. "This is a matter of the Lindsey Willows case and the stuff and prints we found in her vehicle."

Riley shook her head. "Greg I can't say anything! If I did and it got out Jack would come after me! He is not a well man!"

Greg blew out some air and showed her another sheet Catherine had faxed Greg.

Lindsey Willows was in fact six weeks pregnant and the father of the child was Jack Malloy. Lindsey was 18 years old and Jack Malloy 35. What he was doing preying on a teenager was something unknown to everyone involved.

Riley looked at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Jack Malloy is my brother who from the moment I was born hated me. When I was born, he was 5 and was insanely jealous of me. I had two other brothers who loved and doted on me but Jack was different… well different father as well and maybe that had something to do with it because his father Jack Malloy Sr is presently incarcerated for murder…" Riley trailed off.

She continued. "When I was thirteen and he was eighteen, he put me in the hospital because I was doing exceptionally well in school, getting honours and whatnot and he barely graduated high school. He tended to fail at almost everything he did while I did well."

Riley was crying openly now and Greg, being the caring young man that he is got up from his chair and sat right beside her and hugged her to which Riley reacted with even more sobs.

"I'm sorry Greg" she said, her voice muffled by his chest.

She pulled away slightly, still in his arms and looked up. Their eyes met and there was a little understanding between them.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked her as he handed her a mound of tissues.

She shook her head. "I don't want to be alone Greg. After telling you this story I do not want to be alone." She said.

"Have you told anyone about your brother's abusive ways?"

Riley shook her head. "I tried to tell mom at the time but she was too in love with Jack's father to believe me and told me to dumb myself down as far as my grades went."

Greg looked at her. "Your mom told you to dumb yourself down if you didn't want your brother to hurt you???"

"Well she didn't quite put it that way, but that's the idea."

Greg looked at Riley in a new light. "Um not to sound too forward but - uh do you want to come to my place? I mean so you won't be alone?" he asked.

Riley smiled thinly. "Do you have a sofa? I just need to grab some sleep and maybe a little more cuddles Greg. Telling you my story was the biggest revelation I've ever made in my entire life."

Greg nodded and together they went to the lockers. Greg stopped by Catherine's office, which Grissom was sharing while he was working at the lab.

"Yes Greg."

"I'm uh taking off now – Riley needs some help." He said.

Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"She shared with me a horrifying story." Greg explained.

Grissom nodded in understanding. "It figures she would be more comfortable sharing with you than me… she knows you a little better. Go and take good care of her Greg."

Greg gave Grissom a boy-scout salute and met up with Riley who was chatting with Judy at the front. Riley had fixed her face and no trace of tears showed.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and together Greg and Riley left CSI.

A/N: Here you go "Smilie-Loz-x" you wanted Greg and Riley together so here they are. More Riley and Greg coming up soon!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: A little smutty

The next day Riley and Greg awoke in each other's arms.

"W-what happened last night Greg?" Riley said.

"Well – we chatted at CSI and you told me about your brother and then you wanted me to keep you company…" he said trying now to avoid her eyes.

"I don't mean THAT – I remember that, but between **us**. I see that we're in bed together but what the hell happened in the physical sense Greg?"

Greg looked at her. "I am a man Riley. Nothing happened. I would not take advantage of a woman in uh your situation."

Riley got out of the bed and looked at him. "Thank you Greg. You are a man" she said and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he heard the shower running. He sighed and walked to his kitchen to make breakfast. He put on a small pot of coffee as well. Riley finished her shower and borrowed Greg's bathrobe.

"You look nice" he told her to which she made a face.

"Greg I'm wearing your robe."

"I know – it's a natural thing a woman comes into the room and I tell her she looks nice." He babbled.

Riley giggled. "Uh Greg I need a favour from you. I uh got into the shower but I don't have a change of clothes…"

Greg, who had taken a sip of coffee, looked at her. "Y-you……"he babbled.

"No Greg – under this robe is nothin' but skin."

"Riley"

"Greg. Can you go to my apartment and fetch me some clothes? I uh can't go anywhere wearing the robe can I?"

"Y-you want me to go to your apartment and fetch you clothes? Including your uh-undergarments?"

Riley nodded. "I know it's a little embarrassing Greg, but would you rather I leave your apartment in this robe or stark naked?"

Greg sighed. "I'll go. Can I have your keys to your apartment please?"

Riley stood up and walked over to her purse and retrieved them. "Make sure you lock up when you leave Greg. Oh and key in the apartment code properly." She said and gave him the apartment code.

Twenty minutes later, Greg returned with Riley's change of clothes. Riley had described the outfit she wanted Greg to pick out. The reason for this is because Riley did not want to appear at CSI mismatched.

Riley went into the bedroom to change and returned ten minutes later looking fresh and a little better than she had the night before.

Greg, meanwhile had to hop in the shower because the sight of Riley in that bathrobe was making him a little _hot._

Wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, Greg walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. He couldn't get Riley out of his mind. All through his ice-cold shower he kept thinking about Riley and how much he wanted her. Then he'd get hot all over again.

Riley sat in the kitchen thinking about Greg and wondering why he was taking 45 minutes to get ready. She had heard the shower turn on then off then on again. She smiled inwardly. Despite how awful she was feeling about her brother and what she had revealed to Greg she was beginning to have some odd feelings. The fact that Greg and she ended up in bed together and the promise that noting happened made her respect Greg not only as a co-worker but as a man. She asked him to be there for her as a friend and he obliged and therefore nothing happened.

Riley ventured up to Greg's bedroom. To her surprised, Greg's bedroom door was wide open and there sat Greg in his towel. He was dry.

"Greg? Don't you want to have uh breakfast?"

He looked at her. "Riley come here please and sit beside me."

Riley knew where he was going with this request and obliged.

"I don't want to take advantage of you especially after what you revealed – but I uh…" Greg trailed off.

Riley took that as an invitation and she got off the bed and straddled him and pushed him gently onto the bed and kissed him very hard then sat up again and looked at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Greg asked.

"Greg I could _feel_ that it's what you want too" Riley replied and stripped down to her bra and panties.

"I'll get what is necessary" Greg said getting up, and as he did he lost his towel making Riley get a little more excited as she saw Greg's ass. Riley walked to her purse, which was now resting on Greg's dresser and took out her birth control pill. She frowned and noted she was very low. She hadn't filled her prescription in months. Then again this was the first time in six months she had had sex. Greg returned to the bedroom, condom in hand and they crawled into bed.

Afterwards they showered together and ended up having shower sex which was a first for both. When they were finished, they both donned robes and walked down to the kitchen.

"That was fantastic Riley" Greg said.

"I must admit Greg, I thought I'd be a little rusty as It's been quite a while.. but wow it was wonderful. "

"You'd thought you'd be rusty – Riley it's been almost eight months for me. I thought I'd be … y'know"

Riley looked at her new lover. "Honey, you were the first guy I've ever been with that has pleasured me the way you did."

Greg blushed again. "Uh thanks." He said not knowing what else to say.

The phone rang, indicating that there was someone wanting to be buzzed in. Riley frowned and went to the phone before Greg could stop her.

_"_Hello?"

"Uh Riley? it's Nick. Can I come up. I need to talk to you."

"Uh Nick I have a guest now, um-uh can we talk at work?"

"Riley it's about Jack Malloy and his connection to you and Lindsey." Said a new voice… Catherine.

Riley looked at Greg and mouthed _Nick and Catherine._

"I'll meet you at Franks in fifteen minutes. I uh need to get dressed." Riley told them.

"Riley, I have one question…why are you answering the phone at Greg's apartment?" Nick asked .

Riley and Greg looked at each other. BUSTED!

A/N: When I wrote that last part where Riley answers the phone I had totally forgotten it was Greg's apartment that they were at. I didn't want to delete the scene and rewrite it so by putting Catherine's question in at the end… made perfect sense because now when they meet at Franks to discuss the Jack Malloy connection… they can question the relationship between her and Greg.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I'm going to leave the Riley / Greg storyline for a chapter or two and leave you dangling. I will get back to them of course but I need to get back to the subject at hand WEDGES, but first I will precede that with a Lindsey/Catherine chat to build up to the next one which is going to be WEDGES.

Wendy and Hodges had been working hard at her physiotherapy and she had improved quite a bit over the last little while. Wendy was thrilled that she was able to walk on her own. She had a cane she carried with her just in case she felt a little unstable. But it was indicated that she should be free to go back to work within a week or two.

After it was revealed that Lindsey Willows was pregnant by her boyfriend, she and Catherine had a major screaming match.

"I can't believe you were not careful Lindsey. I mean I know that preaching _wait until you're married_ doesn't work but why would you have unprotected sex with a man double your age?"

Lindsey didn't reply.

"You are giving this kid up for adoption Lindsey. I will arrange it as an open adoption. I know a couple that is unable to bear children of their own and would welcome adopting a child" she said.

Lindsey crossed her arms. "Says who? Why can't I keep my baby. I can care for it."

"Lindsey you start a job in September and are going to UNLV in January so how the hell are you going to fit taking care of a baby in?"

"Take it to school." She said.

"Right take an infant to school. How the hell are you going to manage taking a baby to school – feeding it and writing your notes?"

"I'll get someone else's notes."

"Lindsey, no. What is in the best interest of the baby is giving it up for adoption."

"The father of the baby won't like it."

"The father of the baby will be arrested soon anyway."

"It wasn't rape mom. I went willingly with him." She said.

"Lindsey he is 35 years old!"

"So what."

"He is Riley Adams' brother!" Catherine said.

Lindsey smirked. "So that's the sister he was talking about. The younger sister who he says showed him up getting good grades while he struggled."

"You're smiling Lindsey… why are you smiling."

"I love Jack and he loves me. We are going to get married whether you like it or not."

"He is going to jail Lindsey on an unrelated matter. You will put your child up for adoption and David Hodges and Wendy Simms are going to adopt it."

Lindsey stared at her mom eye to eye… then broke down in a heap of sobs.

"I can't do it any longer mom. I can't be strong… you're right."

Catherine hugged her daughter. "Did he rape you?"

Lindsey nodded.

"Do you want me to talk to Wendy and David about the adoption of your child?"

"Yes. The sooner the better. You are right. Jack tried to brainwash me into thinking he loved me and that he loved me and so on, but deep down I knew that it wasn't true. I know I couldn't give the baby a good home but Jack promised to be there for me."

"Some men lie to get what they want Lindsey. How long has this been going on?"

"A long time. It started out fun but then it got a little more yucky." She said making a face.

"Yucky?"

"Yeah he wanted sex whenever and wherever we were. He commanded it and when I didn't want he forced it."

_This is what I get for working Grave and not knowing what the hell my kid is up to._

"Lucky the doctor cleared you for any STDs. I am so glad about that."

"Yeah but I'm pregnant mom. This kid is in me for 9 months."

"You will birth it and then hand it to Wendy and David. You don't even need to hold it when it is born."

Lindsey nodded. "Ok I'll sign away my mother's rights. No need to worry about Jack because he doesn't care. I told him that I was pregnant and he wanted me to terminate. I told him no way and so he dumped me. He won't want the kid and he'll no doubt sign away his rights. He's done that many times before."

Catherine was disgusted. "Lindsey how many women has he gotten pregnant?"

Lindsey made a face. "Too many to remember."

Catherine shook her head and drove Lindsey to her pre-natal classes. Catherine also stopped by Brass's office to chat about the legal procedure about adoption. Brass referred her to a female specialist who had done adoption procedures many times before.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

David and Wendy were back at work. Wendy's hours were cut down a little so she could go for her physiotherapy once a week. She was still in need of some exercises and her therapist would come to CSI and pick her up, much to her joy. They found a therapist a woman named Julie who knew someone who had been in Wendy's situation so she sympathized with Wendy and went out of her way to make sure that Wendy got her therapy. Julie's friend had decided that she wanted no help and refused any assistance – she went into a depression and took her own life. After finding out about her friend's suicide, Julie made it her destiny to make sure that every woman she helped got the help she needed even if it meant driving and picking up the patient.

Wendy was in her lab pouring over a DNA sample when she felt an ass grab. She turned to find her boyfriend standing right behind her.

"David we can't do this at the lab!" she whispered.

Hodges pouted. "I know, but because of our work hours we barely see each other these last few days."

Wendy smiled. "You miss our _dailies_" she said with a sexy smile.

"Yes I do Wendy…Don't forget Catherine wants to see us in uh five minutes."

"Five minutes? Didn't she memo us that she needed to see us at 10:00?"

"Wendy, sweetheart – it is 9:55" he said giving her a quick kiss. "You've been working on this DNA for hours and lost track of time."

Wendy knew that she and Hodges hadn't been romantic for a little while lately due to the fact that he had been working overtime and she, between working her shifts and her therapy, they had barely had time to say hi to each other.

"David we can't risk our jobs by getting frisky in the lab. But wait until after we see Catherine. We'll be on a ½ hour supper break… meet me in the shower." She said leering at him.

"Talk like that some more and I'll need a cold shower now Wendy."

Wendy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't realize that talking frisky would get you so aroused. "

Hodges sighed and went around his desk and shifted his microscopes to the other side of the desk too.

Wendy's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Wendy can you and David please come to my office now?"

"I'll be right there. Uh David will be along uh shortly." She said.

Catherine got the hint but couldn't resist a comment.

"Tell him to grab a big text book and hold it in front of him and walk down the hall, I've seen both Grissom and Greg do that."

Wendy raised an eyebrow and looked at Hodges who looked away praying his indiscretion would go away.

A few moments later both Wendy and David had walked down the hall to Catherine's office. Lindsey was also there along with another woman. Catherine greeted the two lab techs and closed the door then sat at her desk again.

"As you know, Lindsey is six weeks pregnant and we want to find a suitable pair to adopt her child. We will be finding out the sex of the child within a few months. David, Wendy we know that you two were heartbroken when you could not conceive a child of your own. Through natural means and then through invitro. Lindsey is 18, and the father of the child is 35 and out of the picture. We want to make you an offer to uh let you adopt Lindsey's child. We know you'd make great parents." Catherine said.

"We are so honoured Catherine, Lindsey, that you thought of us for adopting your child. We always wanted a child but after not being able to conceive we basically gave up, and never had a chance to even discuss adoption as uh soon after some bastard attacked me." Wendy said.

"The only thing we ask is that you two get married." Said the strange woman who hadn't identified herself yet.

"Who are you?" asked David curiously.

"I am Marlene Dermontt. I'm Lindsey's lawyer and also going to be involved in the adoption process." She replied.

"Do we need a lawyer too – for adoption purposes?" Wendy asked.

Marlene nodded. "I would strongly advise it just for legal purposes."

Wendy and David nodded. "Do I get a chance to propose properly?" David asked.

Marlene looked at him and nodded. "Yes of course. But as long as you're married before you take custody _Baby Willows_ that's fine."

David stood up and took something out of his pocket and kneeled down. To Catherine, Lindsey and Marlene he said. "I don't really feel comfy doing this in front of you three but since I'm here and the time is right…"

He took his girlfriend's hands in his. "Wendy Simms I love you with all my heart. We have been going toe-to –toe for years. I have acted like a silly high school kid at times and made you dislike me and so on. But deep down I have always had a crush on you but had a hard time expressing it. That _Mindy Bimms_ thing was totally out of line and mean – I didn't mean for that to come across so rude." He took a breath.

"When I saw you at the convention all decked out in that Astro Quest outfit my heart thumped and it was like _wow_! Then when you translated what I had said to you _We were made for each other" _ It made me love you even more. Now for the good stuff…" he pulled the ring from the box. It was a nice medium-sized diamond which he knew that she liked. (she had told him so on many occasions when marriage was brought up)

"Wendy Simms will you do the honour of marrying me?" he asked.

"Of course I will marry you David. I love you with all my heart and soul." She replied and kissed him

During the speech, The three others in the room had quietly made their exit.

David and Wendy's kissing became a little more than just a kissy-fest and way more out of control than they had wanted. The last time they had been romantic with each other was a quickie a few days ago which satisfied neither of them.

Conrad Ecklie, from his office heard noises coming from Catherine's office. He shook his head. "What the hell is she doing now? Doesn't she know that it is highly inappropriate for anyone to be having relations in their office?"

Ecklie was about to go to the office and give Catherine the 3rd degree when Catherine herself showed up at his office.

"Catherine?? I thought you were in your office?"

"I was, but David Hodges is proposing to Wendy Simms so we left."

"Apparently they're getting lucky too." Ecklie said with a snort.

"I know they shouldn't be doing that, but let it go this time Conrad. They've been through so much lately."

Conrad Ecklie shook his head. "I'm not about to barge in on them so as long as it is not disturbing anyone – we can let it go for now."

Riley, who was in search of Catherine didn't know about Hodges and Wendy's little love-fest going on in her office so when she knocked on the door and _swore _she heard a come in, what she faced was not anything she had ever wanted to see. David Hodges and Wendy Simms having sex in Catherine's office. Neither of them were covered. (as there were no blankets in her office)

Riley, her face flaming red, closed the door and made a beeline for the break room. In the interim… Greg sat in the locker room alone. Riley and Greg, after being busted by Catherine and Nick were supposed to meet them at Franks for a chat regarding the whole Lindsey/Jack Malloy link but that was cancelled because Nick and Catherine were called to another scene so they rescheduled. That is why Riley had gone to Catherine's office. Greg had to calm down and told her to go ahead and he'd join them for their talk.

Riley, as she walked away from Catherine's office bumped into Catherine as she was walking out of Ecklie's office.

"Riley where's Greg? Never mind there he is… I want both of you in the break room for our talk NOW." Catherine said.

"Can't we go talk in your office where it's private?" Riley asked.

"Hodges and Wendy are using it" she replied.

They walked to the break room and Catherine closed the door and put a note saying DO NOT ENTER on it.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Catherine looked at Riley and then at Greg and although she wanted to talk to them and question them about their relationship and so forth the more important thing was Riley's connection to Jack Malloy.

"Mandy told me of your connection with Jack Malloy Riley. We used the DNA sample we had on file from Jack from a previous case and yours. Yours is in the system as a CSI. We confirmed the fact you are indeed half-siblings. " Catherine said.

Riley sat stone-faced and stared at Catherine. "I had nothing to do with the crimes of my brother. Why are you harassing me?"

"We need you to tell us where your brother is now. "

"He's sleeping with your daughter so why not ask her." Riley snarled.

Catherine sucked in her breath. "That was uncalled for!"

"Sorry." She replied with a shrug."Jack and I do not speak to each other and haven't spoken in a very long time.

"What about your mom?"

Riley teared up a little bit. "He speaks to mom yeah of course but my mom and I do not speak either. When I graduated high school at eighteen, I left home and from then I rarely spoke to my mom." She said.

"What happened Riley? Please tell us" Catherine said.

Riley let out a breath. "I was class valedictorian when I graduated. I had a 3.9 GPA. I was excited about my graduation ceremony and at the very last minute my mother bailed on me. I had told her a few days before about Jack hitting me and trying to sabotage my graduation dress to prevent me from going. He had got a 2.0 GPA when he graduated so he was lucky to get into a trades school. I on the other hand got a few different scholarships. Mom told me that she'd go to the ceremony only if I would refuse the valedictory honour. She didn't want me to show up my brother because my brother was a boy and he could do no wrong. I told her that I was not going to give up my honour and she said fine and refused to come to the ceremony." She said.

"What about your dad and other brothers?"

"My dad came but my two other brothers were living out of state, married with children and couldn't make it. They send me congratulations though."

"Have you and your mom spoken since then?"

Riley nodded. "I called her last Mother's Day and she hung up on me. I wanted to make amends and talk to her about Jack once I found out that he was sleeping with Lindsey but she hung up before I was able to ask."

"Do you have her address?"

Riley nodded and took out her address book which was in her purse and wrote it down for Catherine.

"Nick will follow up on this with Brass. Riley you need to stay strong. I'm glad that you and Greg found each other. Be safe." She said that last part with a warning tinge to her voice.

Riley looked at Catherine and said softly. "You lost someone you loved recently didn't you. I have a sixth sense about it. You are happy to see Greg and I together, you seem happy with Hodges and Wendy as a couple. Grissom and Sara. Nick, I am sure has tones of ladies at his door. You don't seem to be to worried about finding a man for yourself."

Greg had already left so it was just Catherine and Riley. Catherine looked at the younger girl. "Yes Riley I did lose someone special to me and although we never were a couple he knew that I was in love with him and damn it to hell I wished I had done something before he went and married that Tina woman." She revealed.

"Warrick Brown?" Riley said. "The CSI murdered by Undersheriff McKean"

Catherine nodded. "Yes Warrick Brown. " Catherine ran a hand through her hair. "It was only after Nick's kidnapping a few years back that I realized that I was in love with Warrick and was going to talk to him about a relationship, but then I saw his wedding ring and my heart sunk. Then two years later Sara gets kidnapped and left for dead and Warrick reveals he's in the process of divorce. I let it slide then because I didn't want to get involved until the divorce was final. Then Warrick was accused of killing Lou Gedda, but Grissom found out he had been framed. I was going to talk to him that night… the night of the celebration. But things got late and I had to go home… " Catherine felt the tears.

"The next thing you knew your would-be love interest was murdered in cold blood."

"And I find out he has a child by his ex-wife." Catherine said.

"I haven't had a real relationship in a very long time." Catherine confessed. "I am afraid of getting hurt like with previous boyfriends…which I am not going to get into."

"Catherine I know who your father and who your ex husband was so I kind of know how you feel."

"I only found out that Sam Braun was my father a few years ago but to lose him like I did in cold blood and Eddie – well he was trouble anyway, but that didn't mean I didn't love him."

Riley was quiet. "Listen, Catherine. I am sorry for being out of line earlier. Thanks for sharing your story with me. From what I understand Warrick seemed like a great guy ."

"He had beautiful green eyes." Catherine said.

They just sat there in silence for a few moments until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Catherine said.

It was Grissom.

"I know the sign says Do not disturb but uh I'm kind of hungry. "he confessed.

"It's ok anyway. Uh Do you know where Nick is?"

"I think he's in the layout room." Grissom replied.

They left the break room and walked to the layout room. Nick was indeed there talking to Greg.

"Nick I need you to follow up on this woman. Riley's mother Joyce Adams she may know where Jack is."

Nick took the paper from Catherine and went to PD to get Brass. Catherine had prearranged with Brass that he and Nick would go to talk to Joyce Adams.

"Good luck Nicky. Mom's a piece of work."

Nick raised a questioning eyebrow at her to which she shrugged and said. "Long story."

Catherine wanted to go back to her office to think and when she got there, there were no sign of Wendy and Hodges. After their little indiscretion, Wendy and David had cleaned up the office.

A/N: More WEGES coming up!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Time has progressed and Lindsey, who was six weeks pregnant when she had found out was now six months pregnant.

"I am tired of these prenatal classes!" whined Lindsey.

"You should have thought of that before you had sex without protection!" her mother retorted.

"Mother you're not being fair. I want to go out with the girls tonight!" she whined again.

Catherine looked at her. "Out with the girls? Where prey-tell to a club?"

Lindsey shrugged. "Of course to a club."

"Lindsey you are under age to be getting into a club."

"No I am not, it is an all ages club" she replied.

Catherine counted to ten. "But there is alcohol served?"

Lindsey scoffed. "Of course it's a CLUB"

Catherine was not getting through to her daughter. "Lindsey you are six months pregnant. You have three more months then you have the baby and never have to worry about it again. The adoption is going to be going through within a few days. The lawyers and us just have a few more things to discuss then it'll be approved."

"Wendy and David are not married yet."

"They are getting married soon. The place they wanted isn't available until October." Catherine said.

"Then they do not get my baby." Lindsey said.

"Lindsey what are you talking about?"

"Before they get my baby, they have to be married. That is my only stipulation!"

"This coming from an unwed knocked up teenager." Catherine said.

Lindsey said nothing.

Meanwhile David and Wendy were discussing their upcoming wedding.

"David I don't want to wait until October to get married."

"But your dream location isn't available until then. Do you want to find something else?"

Wendy looked at her fiancé. "David. I will get married at City Hall. We can have a big huge ceremony later on. According to Catherine, Lindsey is trying to stop the adoption because we won't' be married by the time she has the baby. This unwed teenage mother is trying to stop us from adopting her baby because we won't be married when we take custody."

"Are you serious? Lindsey is that anal that she is not willing to let us be _unmarried_ with the baby for three weeks??"

"It's her biological child, her rules. .." Wendy said with a shrug.

"Ok then we will have a quick wedding at City Hall – how's Saturday sound to you?" David said.

"I already have my dress and my bridesmaid picked out anyway…" Wendy replied and the two of them sat down to plan their _shotgun wedding._

"I'll call Catherine and tell her." Wendy said.

Wendy called Catherine and the two of them spoke briefly. Catherine told her she'd call her back as she was driving Lindsey to her prenatal classes. They also had a doctor appointment to find out the sex of the baby and to see how it was doing.

Two hours later, Catherine and Lindsey sat at the doctor's office waiting to be called. They were a little apprehensive about finding out the sex of the baby. Lindsey hadn't told Wendy or David but she had names all picked out for the child.

"Lindsey Willows." The nurse called. Lindsey and Catherine followed her in.

"Lie on the table" instructed the nurse. Lindsey did as she was told and the nurse lifted her shirt and put some gel on her belly then ran the ultrasound machine over it. She frowned for a moment.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. For a split second I couldn't hear a heartbeat, but no worries I found it."

"Don't scare me!" Lindsey said angrily.

"What's the verdict is it a boy or a girl?" Catherine said.

"How old are you Lindsey?" the nurse asked.

"Eighteen."

"First pregnancy?"

"Yes my first pregnancy. First partner too. Anything else you need to know?"

"Do twins run in the family?"

"Not mine. I have no clue if twins run in the kids' father's family I don't know him very well."

The nurse made a face. "How long did you know him before you slept with him?"

"What the hell business is that of yours?" Lindsey demanded.

The nurse didn't reply just kept frowning.

"I knew him two days." Lindsey said avoiding her mom's eyes.

"You're having twins Lindsey." The nurse said. She then wiped the gel off Lindsey and walked out of the room.

Catherine and Lindsey exchanged glances. They were not expecting this. How were they going to explain that to Wendy and David?

Wendy and David anxiously awaited the phone call from Catherine. Instead when the call came, Lindsey and Catherine were waiting to be buzzed in to the apartment.

"Is something the matter with the baby?" Wendy asked.

"Please sit Wendy, David."

"Oh god there's complications." She said.

"There are no complications but…it is a surprise."

"Twins." Said Lindsey in a rush.

Wendy and David looked at each other and then at them. "Fine. That is fine. We have enough love for two babies." David said finally.

Lindsey and Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. "I was afraid you would want to cancel the adoption. We wanted to make sure the children go together so we were so afraid." Lindsey said.

"Let's get this adoption process done. David and I are getting married at City hall on Saturday. We will have a big huge ceremony sometime down the road, maybe next year on our anniversary." Wendy said with a smile.

Lindsey was about to respond to that but Catherine nudged her to be quiet about it and Lindsey let it go.

Three days later, the adoption was totally finalized and Lindsey signed off her parental rights. The biological father of the children, Jack Malloy was nowhere to be found and according to Lindsey didn't want the baby anyway so there was no issue. But he would have to sign his rights away at some point.

David and Wendy had been painting the nursery and had bought some furniture for it as well. They were thrilled that there were two babies, but they had only bought one of what they needed so they decided to go out and purchase another crib and car seat right away.

Wendy and David's shotgun wedding went off without a hitch and they had promised all their friends that down the road they'd have a huge wedding and that this was just a formality so the mother of the baby they were adopting would be happy that they abided by her wishes to be married before the baby was put in their care.

A/N: Coming up… the birth of the babies… and a revelation… stay tuned.

Of course there is a lot more WEDGES coming up as well.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: _Ok I'm not going to change the rating for this chapter – but for anyone who is offended by cursing – here's your warning. Minor cursing no "F" bombs._

Lindsey sat at home bored. Her mom was at work and she was all alone in the house. She was due to give birth to the twins in less than three weeks.

"I am bored! I need to do something!" she said aloud.

No one answered her.

She got up from the chair where she was sitting in the kitchen and waddled to the living room and turned on the TV. "Day-time television. Yuch! Nothing but soap operas!" she said and began to flip through the tv channels.

Suddenly she felt a horrible pain. "Shit! What the hell was that?" she said aloud.

The pain went away momentarily. Then came back, this time even worse. She reached for the telephone and called her grandmother Lily.

"Hello"

"Grandma it's Lindsey – ugh I need you now" she said in obvious pain.

"Lindsey are you ok?"

"I think I'm in labour! I am in pain! Come please" she said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Lily said and hung up. Within five minutes. Lily Flynn was on her way to her grand-daughters aid.

Lindsey, meanwhile realized she was in active labour so she called Wendy who dropped what she was doing at the lab, grabbed Hodges in trace and the two of them took off to go to Lindsey's side. Greg and Riley picked up the slack in the lab as there were only two cases in the field and Nick and Ray handled them. Catherine was also by Lindsey's side.

Since there was no time to get Lindsey to the hospital, Catherine called Ray to come help deliver the baby. Granted Ray was not a baby doctor, he still had delivered a baby in his day. Catherine then told Greg to take over Ray's case which he did.

"OK Lindsey – breath now and push." Ray coaxed her.

"It hurts too much!" she cried.

"Lindsey, you need to push please. " he told her.

"I can't I'm tired" she moaned.

"I can see the head, Lindsey push now." commanded Ray.

Lindsey pushed and pushed and the baby came out and then a few moments later she delivered the other baby, and then almost passed out due to fatigue.

By this time, the ambulance had been called because Lindsey and the twins need to be tended to at the hospital. The twins were a few weeks early and needed extra special care just to be on the safe side. Lindsey, a first time and young mom needed to be monitored, again just to be safe.

Catherine, David and Wendy all followed the ambulance to the hospital. When they all arrived they had to explain why they all wanted to see Lindsey and the babies.

"I am sorry family only to see Lindsey Willows." The nurse told them.

"I am her mother and these two are the adoptive parents of the babies." Catherine said.

"What are you talking about? I just let the father of the children in to see his children? Be gone with you two liars!" the nurse waved Wendy and David away.

There was pain written all over Catherine's face and fear written all over David and Wendy's face but the pain and fear turned to anger.

"Where is my daughter. Tell me now. "Catherine said taking charge.

"She's not a minor, you have no rights to her." The nurse said.

"The father of the twins is a danger." Catherine said and flashed her CSI Badge.

The nurse looked at her then at Wendy and David.

"Fine, you can all go see her." She told them and did nothing else.

"Call Jim Brass at LVPD and tell him to come here STAT!" Catherine told her and muttering under her breath the nurse did as requested.

Catherine, David and Wendy arrived at Lindsey's room to find Lindsey and a man in a deep argument.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The man turned to face them. "None of your business now leave us alone."

"Excuse me s_ir, _this is my daughter your are harassing. You need to leave my daughter's room right this minute."

"Not without my wife and children." The man replied.

Catherine was about to reply but then realized what he had said. "Wife?"

"Yep Lindsey me got married."

Catherine looked at her daughter who shook her head vigorously.

"Sir I have to ask you to leave this room right now or I will have you arrested." Catherine told him.

"And I am telling you that I am not leaving without my children."

"They are not your children." Lindsey said.

"Then whose the hell are they?" the man asked in confusion. "you always told me they were mine.

"First of all who are you?" Then it suddenly dawned on Catherine that this was Jack Malloy. The same Jack Malloy that Lindsey had claimed was her one and only and the man who fathered the kids.

Before anything else could happen Jim Brass entered and took Jack Malloy away. Catherine gave Jim the quick version of what happened and that he was wanted for questioning anyway so to take him in. Jim and Officer Formansky cuffed him and took him away.

That left Catherine, Lindsey, David and Wendy in the room. The three adults were staring at Lindsey.

"What?"

"Who is the father of the children Lindsey?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Lindsey?" Catherine said in disbelief.

"I honestly don't know who the father of the twins is…" she said and refused to say any more.

Wendy and David didn't know what to do now. If the twins' father ever was found, could he decide to take the twins away from them? Since he didn't give consent it is conceivable that the father could, which would totally ruin things. Lindsey refused to tell and that was how it was going to be.

A week later, they were able to take home one of the twins. The other one needed some extra time in the neo-natal unit because she developed an infection in the lungs and needed extra attention.

Wendy carried her baby out of the hospital and placed him in his car seat. He looked up at her and gurgled. Wendy got into the back seat with her son while her husband drove. David turned the radio down as he didn't want to startled the baby and they drove in silence during the ride home. When they arrived home Wendy got out first and gently removed her son from the car seat. David meanwhile grabbed the bag of baby stuff he had picked up at the store a few days earlier.

They walked up to the elevator of their building and pressed the button for their floor. "I can't believe we're parents." David said.

Wendy felt tears streaming down her face. "I am so happy. I am now complete. I have a husband and two gorgeous children and a happiness that you would not believe."

David gave her arm a squeeze and they walked to their door. They heard muffled voices in their apartment. David smiled. Grissom had mentioned something about a surprise party being planned.

David unlocked the door to the apartment and went in. The lights came on and sure enough there was a surprise party waiting for them. Grissom and Sara were there not to mention Riley and Greg, Ray, Nick, Catherine and her mom Lily. Mandy, Henry, Archie and Bobby Dawson were also there. And lastly Conrad Ecklie was there too and he had a smile on his face.

"Let's not scare the baby now." Wendy said.

"What's his name?"

Wendy and David looked at each other then at the crowd.

"David Gilbert Jeffrey Simms-Hodges." replied David "Or D.J. for short." He added. "The Jeffrey come from our dads, coincidently both our fathers were named Jeffery. The 'Gilbert' obviously is named after you Grissom. You are my mentor and I've learned a lot from you. I was devastated when you decided to leave the lab and go to Costa Rica and I recall being a bit rude to you that last night… " he said and cleared his throat.

"What about your daughter? I know she's in the neo-natal unit, but what did you name her?" Sara asked after a moment or two of silence.

Wendy hesitated and then replied. "Samantha Sara, Kristine Simms-Hodges" replied Wendy. But we are going to refer to her as Sara. "Wendy looked directly at the very shocked Sara Sidle-Grissom.

"Sara we named her after you on purpose. You are like a mentor to us, especially me, I have learned a lot from you at the lab and just from observing you with your son." Wendy stopped. The other two names Samantha and Kristine come from both mine and David's mom.

A/N: No cliff hanger in this chapter but there's more to come. Jack Malloy has been arrested and now he has to answer to Jim Brass and other law enforcement people, not to mention Catherine. There is also the fact that it has been found out that Jack is not the father of the twins but Lindsey isn't saying who it is… so why is she not saying????? TBC….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This may be my last chapter for this story for a while as I am running out of ideas. I will continue this story eventually – once I figure out where this story is going. (LOL) This chapter is total drabble with not much substance.

A few days later Wendy and David's daughter was released from the hospital but they were told that they had to monitor her breathing very closely. Wendy bought a basinet for her daughter and kept her in their bedroom all the time.

Wendy knew what was best for the twins, was breast milk so she asked Lindsey if she wouldn't mind pumping. Reluctantly Lindsey obliged and pumped a week's worth of bottles for the twins.

Wendy decided to take another leave of absence from the lab but encouraged David to continue working as someone needed to bring home some money. Wendy said she didn't mind staying home with the twins. Sara, who was also a stay at home mom with her son often brought Gil Jr. who was over a year old now when she and Wendy would get together for girl-talk.

Sara brought Gil Jr. over one day and arrived just as Wendy was putting the twins down for a nap. She left the bedroom door open and had the baby monitor attached to her pants. Both babies were sleeping soundly.

"Hi Wendy, how are things going with the twins?" Sara asked.

"Better than during the first week. Now that I've got the hang of things, it's getting better." She replied. "How are things going with Gil Jr.?"

"Good, the doctor says he should be walking soon." Sara said as she moved closer to her crawling baby.

"Sara do you know of any daycares in the neighbourhood that takes infants?"

Sara looked at her surprised. "You are thinking of putting them in daycare? Aren't they a bit young?"

Wendy shrugged. "Well I want to work at the lab a few days. I think I'm going to go stir crazy if I stay home with them all day." Wendy said.

"I am sorry" Sara said. "I don't know of any daycares that cater to infants. Most centres I know of start at 18 months and when he turns 18 months I am putting him into one. You have to get the child on the list very early on. The spaces fill up fast!"

"I had better get my twins on the list for the centre you have baby Gil at then"

"Yep now is a good time to put them on the list." Sara nodded.

They were quiet.

"How are things with you and Grissom now that you're back in Vegas?"

Sara shrugged. "I don't know how long I want to stay here. There are too many memories here and some of them bad. I am happy that he's teaching at UNLV and working part time at the lab, but I am seriously not sure how long I want to stay."

"Does your husband know this?"

Sara nodded. "I have made him aware that I don't want our son to grow up in Nevada. I told him that I am happy he is teaching his entomology classes, but if he can find a teaching job in another state or even country that would be better."

Sara's cell rang.

_"This is Sara"_

_"Sara. I uh am going to be late tonight" _Grissom told her.

_"But Gil, we have dinner reservations! It is our anniversary!" _ she said.

_".Ok. see you later." _ he said and hung up.

Sara frowned. "What was that about?"

A half hour later. Grissom arrived at Wendy and David's house to pick up his wife.

"Now Wendy are you sure you can handle Gil Junior and the twins?" Grissom asked.

Wendy looked at him. "The twins are sleeping and Gil Jr. is watching a cartoon. Things will be fine."

"Well if you need us you can call our cell phones only in um an emergency." Gil said and looked at his wife longingly.

Wendy got the message and looked at Gil Jr. _Well little one, maybe you will get a sibling to play with soon!_

Things went well for about an hour, then chaos took over. Gil Jr. wanted his mom and the twins both started crying. Wendy calmed Gil Jr. down with another cartoon and then called David who immediately came home. Apparently things were slow in the field so all David needed to do was ask Greg to take over the Trace stuff. He briefed Greg on what was to be done then grabbed his jacket and left.

He arrived just in time. Wendy was going a little nuts. Gil Jr. was still enjoying his cartoon, laughing crazily at it but the twins were still screaming.

"You take D.J. and change him while I feed Sara." She ordered. David did what he was told. D.J. calmed down after he was changed then he placed the infant in the playpen while he warmed up the milk. Wendy fed Sara and the infant slowly fell asleep. When D.J.'s bottle was warm David fed him and he too fell asleep very quickly.

Suddenly Gil Jr. stood up from where he was sitting contentedly, put his hands on the table to steady himself and took three steps then fell on his bum.

"Did you see that?" Wendy asked.

"Gil Jr. walked!"

"And they missed his first steps."

They were quiet again as Gil Jr. resumed watching his cartoon.

"Well D.J. is asleep" David said and stood up and carried him up to the bedroom and put him in his crib.

"Sara's snoring away – can you take her please." Wendy said when her husband had come down the stairs again.

"Sure." He replied and took the sleeping infant from his wife's arms. Wendy took a tissue and wiped the spit-up from her shirt. Gil Jr. was getting sleepy yawning and rubbing his eyes so David lifted him up and put him in the playpen and after taking his teddy-bear in his arms he stuck a finger in his mouth and promptly fell asleep.

"They're asleep." David said looking longingly at his wife.

"I know." Wendy replied looking at him.

"Are you up for a little … y'know what?" David said.

"Yes I am." She said and leaned over and kissed him to which he kissed her back.

"I missed this David." She said panting.

"It's been too long…" he replied as he caressed his wife's breast.

"I know" she said… and for the next half hour they made the earth shake and neither Gil Jr. (who was in the room with them) nor the twins woke up.

Two hours later….

Sara and Gil arrived back at their babysitters' home and as soon as they walked in the living room they saw Wendy and David completely nude sleeping soundly.

"Not a vision I really want to remember." Gil said to his wife.

"Me either." Replied Sara. "But uh they are new parents and probably haven't gotten any for a while."

Neither Wendy nor David awoke.

"AHEM!" Gil said clearing his throat.

Wendy and David woke up and noticed they had nothing on and that they had visitors.

They grabbed the blanket that had fallen on the floor and looked at Gil and Sara guiltily.

"S-sorry" David said. "we-uh-em" he couldn't finish so he looked away.

Sara looked at them. "No worries guys, we had the same kinda thing happen to us."

"Sara!" Grissom said. "That was embarrassing, must you share it ?"

"Gil, shush!" Sara told him and continued her story. "Our story was like this – we hadn't been romantic in a few months and one day we were fooling around like you guys and it got totally out of control…."

"Did someone walk in on you?" David asked.

Sara nodded. "OH yeah…" she said and giggled. "We were expecting Gil's mom and caregiver to come over and lost track of time. Gil's mom has a key to the condo and well when we didn't answer the door she and her caregiver walked in."

David's jaw dropped. "Grissom! Your MOM walked in on you and Sara?"

Grissom, now really embarrassed nodded. "Yeah she did, now do you feel better!?"

"Yes I do. At least my mom has never walked in on me while I was having sex."

Sara picked up her sleeping child and after saying a quick good-bye and thank you, they left.

A/N: Again not a very good chapter – full of drabble and nothingness. I need to probably go back to my Greg/Riley storyline for a bit.


	41. Wendy & David's wedding smutty

Chapter Forty-One

A/N: A special thanks to _"__Smilie-Loz-x__"_ for reminding me about David Hodges and Wendy Simms' wedding. I don't know why or how I forgot about their wedding. Another note too – this is a smutty chapter not quite "M" but take caution….. :)

Wendy was sitting in her bedroom watching her children sleeping and thumbing through her wedding album. She looked at some of the funny shots that her CSI co- workers had taken and began to laugh.

FLASHBACK…..

Wendy sat in her hotel suite fretting about her wedding day. She was a little nervous. They were able to have their big extravagant wedding they wanted on the day they wanted. Apparently the original couple who was going to get married on that day in question broke up. Something about her getting knocked up by the groom-to-be's best friend. Wendy shook her head.

"I'm so glad we were able to do this last minute." Wendy said to Sara, her matron of honour.

"It pays to have someone in the business of planning weddings." Sara said fixing Wendy's hair.

"You should keep your hair down." Mandy suggested as she nibbled on a cracker.

Riley nodded. "Yeah I agree Wendy. You look nice in the pony tail, but with your hair down you'll knock David's socks off" she said raising her eyebrows.

Wendy sighed. "Ok. Ladies you win. I'll keep the hair down. Sara can you fix it for me?"

Sara nodded and took the brush off the dressing table and began to brush out all the stray hairs. Then she took a curling iron and curled it. Riley assisted with the makeup but Wendy was adamant not to have much.

"Come on Wendy it's your wedding day" Riley said.

"So. I don't like that stuff, I like being natural. It is my wedding day so I'd like only the barest amount." She said with meaning.

A half-hour later Wendy was ready. Mandy and Riley were her bride's maids and of course Sara was her matron of honour so she went first then the other two followed. Grissom, Greg and Henry were the ushers and Archie was video recording the ceremony.

The actual ceremony went well with no problems but it was four hours later at the reception when some things got a little out of control.

"Hey Davey why was I not invited to your wedding. " a voice demanded.

All eyes turned to the person who said this a man who looked a little younger than David had spoken.

"I didn't invite you Danny because you're a drunk." David retorted.

"I'm not a drunk. You're a dork." Danny Hodges said and walked over to where David and Wendy were standing.

"Danny please leave. You are ruining this day for my wife and I." David said quietly.

"Not until you cut me a piece of cake."

"Just cut him the cake and he'll leave." Wendy whispered.

They made the ceremonial first cut then Wendy handed it to Danny who, instead of eating it took it and hit his brother in the face with it.

The entire crowed gasped and stared at Danny. "That's for not inviting me to the wedding!"

David began to laugh. Tears streamed down his face he was laughing so hard. Wendy looked at him like he had a screw loose. Danny backed up and slowly walked away from his hysterical brother.

"David? A-Are you ok?"

"Hahahahahahhaha" was all that David managed, his face still covered in cake and Archie still had the tape rolling.

"Excuse us." Wendy said and guided her hysterical husband out of the reception room and into the bridal suite.

"David?" she said handing him a cloth to clean himself up.

He stopped laughing. "I am so sorry Wendy. I- he is the family black sheep – I had no idea he'd try to crash the wedding. Mom and dad promised that he wasn't going to be told, but someone obviously told him."

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?""

"Your mother David."

David made a face. "Come in mother."

"You need to go and apologise to your brother for not inviting him."

"He's still downstairs?"

"Yes he is we convinced him to return to the party."

David shook his head in disbelief. "He is a drunk, mother. He ruined many a birthday party for me and my college grad not to mention Christmas last year! This is my wedding and I am not returning downstairs until he's gone!"

"Then you'll be up here alone for a very long time." She said.

David looked at his wife with a shrug and she nodded. "I'll get Sara to bring the cake up." David smiled – he knew what she had in mind……

Disgusted, David's mom returned to the party and Sara, having an idea what Wendy and David wanted to do, brought up the cake (the 2nd cake just for this purpose) with some whipped cream and cherries….

David and Wendy had a little bit of fun with their food for the next three hours. After their fun they returned to the party and joined the fun as if they hadn't left. By then David's brother and parents had left too. Archie had continued to video tape the party while the happy couple were in their suite.

------------------------present

Wendy looked at a particularly interesting photo – it showed David wearing absolutely nothing, but the whipped cream. Wendy started to feel just a little horny looking at the photo. She knew her husband was on his way home, so she got herself ready.

David Hodges arrived home from work and noticed that there was something different about the apartment. There was a trail of cherries and strawberries leading from the front entry way to the bedroom. David, now feeling a little horny left a trail of clothes and when he arrived at his bedroom looked his wife in the eyes. "Wow! You look yummy can I eat you up?"

Wendy, covered in whipped cream and berries nodded. "MMMM yeah go for ite baby!"

A/N: Ok I'll go on to Riley and Greg in the next one!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I'm back. I am sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter may not be the best as I am directly typing whatever my muse dictates and her mind, like mine, is still a little muddled.

Summary of chapter 39: Lindsey's boyfriend (who is also Riley's brother) Jack Malloy was arrested. She claims that Jack is not the father of the twins although it was led to believe he was. Wendy and David were able to take one twin D.J. home but their daughter Sara needed to stay a in the hospital a little longer.

6 Months later……………..

Wendy and David were back at the lab full time but their schedules were flexible and everyone at the lab understood if they had to leave early to tend to the children. Both children were a little more susceptible to illnesses because they were a little premature and because their biological mother was so young.

Wendy and David decided to take the kids out of daycare three days a week and hired a nanny named Claire for those three days. They decided that full time daycare was not the way they wanted it for their children. They put an advertisement in the local Vegas newspaper and got a lot of responses. Each took turns interviewing the various applicants and asked both Gil and Sara to talk to the five they had narrowed it down to. Wendy and David wanted to make sure they made the correct choice. They did not want to make the same mistake they did when they hired the PSW for Wendy – which turned out to be disastrous.

"You realize that it is a three day a week position right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes I do."

"The pay is $15 per hour and all you would need to do is tend to the child's needs, feed diaper and do their laundry. You would not have to do any other housekeeping duties. But once in a while we may ask you to put our supper in the oven." Wendy said. "I'd have something prepared for David and I and all you would do is put it in the oven"

Claire nodded. "Three days a week at $15 an hour is fine. It is about an 8 hour day correct?"

David nodded. "Well it may be longer Claire, we both work in the lab so if we have an overload and need to work overtime – we need you to be there."

Claire frowned. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that. You wouldn't know what your shift hours end?"

Wendy expelled a breath. "Normally it is an 8 hour day – but from time to time we get overloaded and stuff comes in for us to analyze and we just can't leave."

"I wouldn't even get any notice?" Claire said. "I mean I do have a social life and wouldn't want to have my plans screwed up."

"Please watch your language." David chastised. "We would let you know as soon as we know when we'd have to stay late."

Claire shrugged. "Would I get over time pay for having to give up my plans?"

"You would get your regular overtime pay which is still $15hr Claire." Wendy said to her.

They continued chatting for a little while longer.

"Well Claire, we will let you know. Thank you for coming down here to the lab to speak to us." David told her.

Claire thanked them and left.

"What do you think?" Wendy asked David.

David frowned. "I like her – I guess. Out of the five we narrowed it down to, she is the best of the lot. At least she didn't demand time and a half for overtime."

Wendy shuddered and thought of the previous girl they had interviewed. Christine was even more annoyed at the fact her plans would be messed up if Wendy and David had to stay late at the last minute. She had practically demanded $20 hr for any extra overtime at the last minute. They immediately crossed her off their list.

"Let's sleep on it and make our decision." Wendy said.

This had been Claire's second interview with them. She had a first interview then spoke with Gil and Sara and then this was her 2nd interview with Wendy and David.

The next day Wendy and David had off so they had arranged for Claire to come and see the babies for a trial interaction to see how the babies took to her and vice versa. They didn't anticipate what would happen later that day.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

The next day promptly at nine the door bell to the Hodges/Simms apartment rang. Wendy ran to get it.

"Hi Claire come in." she said greeting the young woman.

Claire smiled and returned the greeting. "Hi Wendy. Where are the kids?"

"Well D.J. is in his high chair getting fed by his daddy and Sara is still sleeping. That child loves her sleep." Wendy said and adjusted her shoe. "David! Claire is here, it's time to go."

"Y-you are leaving? I-I thought this was a trial?" Claire said nervously.

"We just got called in this morning Claire – there was a massive attack and a lot of evidence was brought in. We have to be there to help our colleagues."

Claire's face went pale as a ghost and Wendy's stomach sank.

"Y-you do have experience with infants don't you – I – I mean you gave us fantastic references who backed you up."

Claire looked at Wendy and then at David, who had just walked into the room.

"My experience is primarily with children over the age of 18 months. Those references I provided - I uh paid them to give good references and talk all good about me."

"Get out" Wendy said.

"Pay me first."

"Excuse me?"

"Law says that I must be paid for 3 hours work."

"You lied to us so all contracts are null and void you are getting nothing."

"You will be hearing from my lawyer."

"Waste time and money on a lawyer for $45?"

"It is not the money it is the principle of the thing. You are obligated to pay me for 3 hours work. "

"Good bye Claire" Wendy said and told her to leave again. Claire left but not before spitting in her face.

"You bitch. You'll rue the day you messed with me." She said angrily.

Wendy and David sighed. "I'll stay David – you go on to work. I'll call Ecklie and tell him what happened. Maybe Greg will fill in. Or maybe that bitch Mia will fill in. I don't have any other choice."

Wendy stayed home with D.J. and Sara while David went off to work. Mid-afternoon she put the kids down for their nap and she, too fell asleep on the couch.

What woke her up was frantic banging on her door.

"Wha?" she muttered. She ambled to the door and opened it. It was Claire.

"What do you want Claire. You were relieved of your duties as our nanny."

Claire hit her across the face, knocking her to the ground. She then went down the hall to the kids bedroom and grabbed one of the twins and cradling the child in her arms walked out the door, closing the door behind her.

Seven hours later David Hodges arrived home. He unlocked the door to the apartment and found his wife lying on the floor unconscious. He frowned as he checked her pulse. He quickly radioed for help. "This is David Hodges, please send ambulance to my apartment..and send the police too STAT" he said.

He walked down the hall to the children's room. His daughter was sitting up in her crib playing quietly with a toy as she sucked on her pacifier. She looked at him with eyes full of fear and put her arms out as if to say pick me up. He did so and then with his daughter in his arms looked over at his son's crib. D.J. was gone.

David Hodges began to hyperventilate but not wanting to scare his daughter tried to calm down and walked back out to the living area, put little Sara in her playpen and went to stand by Wendy, who lay unconscious.

The ambulance and the police arrived within moments.

"David? What happened?" Brass asked. "MY wife is unconscious and my son has been kidnapped. I suspect Claire Johnanson, our former nanny….long story why she was fired." He added when Brass looked at him funny.

Wendy was transported to the hospital where she was stabilized.

"Do you know anything about this Claire?" Brass asked.

"I have her info right here. She did lie though about her experience with babies. So who knows if this is all true?"

"We will look into it." Brass said.

"Thank you Jim." Hodges said with a smile.

Sara and Gil took care of baby Sara while Hodges stayed with his wife in the hospital. Gil and Sara's own son Gil Jr. was walking and having fun playing with the younger child even though baby Sara couldn't do very much at the age of 6 months.

In the hospital Wendy awoke and began crying. "David what the hell is the matter with this world today?"

David shook his head. "I don't know Wendy. People are upset over the economy being in the dumper so they do whatever it takes to get what they want."

"Where is our son?!" she cried.

"Brass and his crew are looking into it. They have all the info on Claire so they're going to check things out."

Meanwhile Claire was at her apartment with baby D.J. "I am going to type up a ransom note and god almighty they will pay the ransom. You have the nerve to fire me? The nerve! I left a well paying job at the daycare for a nice home job - where all I had was two kids to care for. Less stress and more money and money is the most important thing. Just because I lied about my experience and references does that mean that you get to back out on paying me the minimum? No way! I settled my score with her by kicking the crap out of her and taking her child. " Claire babbled on merrily. She looked at the picture on the table. "Next move is to get you my love out of jail. Jack Malloy – you and I and our new baby will move away together and be a family. I am sorry for what the bitch Lindsey put you through by denying you were the father of this beautiful child – I can tell you now that this child is your baby it is in his eyes."

A/N: I know a little crazy chapter – but I needed another way to link back to Jack Malloy (Lindsey's ex who is in jail) It will be proven if Jack is the father or not soon…. I will leave this as a cliffhanger for now as I need some lunch. (yes it is a late lunch) And go back for a fluffy Greg /Riley chapter. (To get away from the angst)


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Wendy stayed in the hospital because of her injuries and stress related to her attack. Hodges took time off work (with pay) to stay with her and help Jim Brass and the cops in any way he could to find Claire and baby D.J.

"Where did you find this woman?" Brass asked Hodges.

Hodges sighed. "We put an advertisement in the local paper for a nanny. We got a lot of responses and interviewed them all intensively. We chose five of the top candidates and had Sara and Gil screen them too and they also liked Claire. We called all her references that backed up her claim that she had top-notch experience. The only reference we didn't get in touch with was her boss at the daycare she worked at because we could never get her on the phone. We'd ring the daycare and it would go to voice mail."

"Did you try going over to the centre?" Jim asked.

"We didn't honestly think of it." Hodges said.

Brass pursed his lips in thought. "Ok. I'll go and speak to the woman in charge. It'll be quite a surprise for her."

"Her name is Allie Shaw." Hodges said and handed Brass a file folder of info. (their search for a nanny was extensive – all potential nannies on their list had folders with the candidates info and what people said about them as well as notes from their interviews)

"Hang tough David, go to Wendy."

"Grissom and Sara are taking care of baby Sara for us for now thank goodness." He said.

"Go to your wife. We'll talk soon."

Hodges got in the vehicle and headed to the hospital while Jim, along with Nick headed to the daycare.

They arrived at the centre and had to use the intercom to get access to the centre.

"May I help you?" A voice said.

"This is Jim Brass and Nick Stokes – LVPD and Crime Lab, we need to speak to Allie Shaw immediately." Jim said.

"What is this about?"

"A crime one of your previous daycare teachers has committed."

"Who?"

"Claire"

"No comment"

"Madam, we will need to speak to you either here or downtown. You do not need a lawyer – we just need some info."

"Get away from my place of business now. I am calling my lawyer."

Jim frowned. He certainly did not want to scare any children by busting in but this woman was being very uncooperative.

"Madam, you were called for a reference many times on this woman and never returned calls. It is imperative that we speak with you now."

"I have nothing to say about Claire."

"Madam you have been warned. You can be arrested for not cooperating. All we want is to chat." Jim said getting a little exasperated.

Finally the door buzzed and they were let in.

"You have harassed me to the point that I do not give a damn anymore. My lawyer is on the way anyhow. What do you want to know about Claire?"

"Did she have infant experience?"

"Claire? " Allie said. "No she had no infant experience. She was the 'floater girl' She does not have her credentials for any actual teaching. All she'd do is go from room to room covering the teacher's breaks. She'd read to the kids and do some crafts but she'd never be alone with them. There was always another teacher in the room."

Jim frowned and looked at Nick. "She lied on her resume and had her other references lie for her too."

"What is going on what did she do?"

"I can't go into detail but I can say this; she obtained a job as a nanny on false pretenses and was fired immediately. She then kidnapped one of the charges after beating the mom."

Allie gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "No!"

Jim looked at her. "I am afraid so."

"Why did she leave her employment here?" Nick asked.

"She was fired. We told her that she needed to get her credentials and that we'd even pay half the cost. There were course offered through the local college. She outright refused stating that it would take up too much of her free time with the homework etc." Allie shook her head.

"Another lie she told Wendy and David!" Jim said.

Allie looked at them. "I apologize for being so non-compliant earlier. It is hard to talk mean about a relative even one as messed up as Claire."

Jim and Nick exchanged glances. "Relative?"

Allie sighed. "She's my sister. My twin sister. We are fraternal twins as different as day and night. She's involved with that Jack Malloy guy" Allie shuddered. "He's a piece of work…"

Jim looked at Allie. "This gets stranger and stranger all the time." He said with a shudder.

"Ms. Shaw – um have you met Jack Malloy's sister?"

Allie looked at him. "Of course. Riley is a nice girl. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's always been nice to me."

"Thanks. We'll be in touch."

Jim and Nick left the daycare and sighed. "Now what"

Jim looked at him. "I am not sure…"

Nick's cell phone rang. "Stokes"

"Nick it's Mandy. We have a location where this woman Claire is…"

"Where?" Nick asked

The cell phone line went dead before she could answer……

A/N: Gonna leave ya with a cliffhanger for now while I go make a pot of coffee and think of my next chapter. **evil laugh **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Ok so I left you guys dangling with a big cliffhanger. (LOL) I couldn't let it dangle for long… As for the Greg/Riley romance – I'll get to it at some point… what I'm doing now with this is too good to let go even for a chapter.

Jim got on his cell phone and dialed the lab and was put through to Mandy.

"Mandy – Nick's phone went dead where is the location?"

"459 Tropicana apartment 405." Mandy replied.

"Thanks Mandy. We're on it."

Brass called for backup and made sure they did not use their sirens for obvious purposes. The all arrived at the location and then Brass briefed them.

"Stay here around the entrance of the building in case she makes a run for it. Do not fire your weapons – she'll have the baby in her arms." Brass said with definite meaning.

Nick and Brass went up the stairs to the apartment #405. They heard a baby crying in the background and a woman yelling at it to shut up.

A door nearby opened up and an elderly lady stepped out. "Can you please do something about that woman?"

"Has she been yelling a lot lately ma'am?" Nick asked.

"Yelling, cursing. My geez it's been all the time!"

"Have you seen any men going into the apartment?" Nick asked.

She shook her head. When I spoke briefly to the woman she claims he is in jail for something he didn't do and that he'll be out soon."

"Thanks, now get back inside your apartment and stay away from the door."

The woman complied.

Brass knocked on apartment 405.

"Who is it?"

"LVPD" he replied.

"Go away, not interested." She said.

"Open up Claire if you know what's best for you." Nick told her.

"NO"

"Claire we know the truth about you so its best you just open up and give us the baby. It is NOT your child so you do not have any claim to it."

"Neither does that Wendy chick. She has no claim D.J. is not her kid."

"Wendy adopted D.J. Claire. Jack Malloy is NOT the baby's father."

"He says he is."

"Claire please open up so we can talk without your neighbours hearing your business." Brass told her.

Claire opened up and let them in.

"You are not their mother. Lindsay Willows is the biological mother. You have no claim to D.J."

"Lindsay is a slut!She went after MY man! She needs to pay. I guess I hurt the wrong girl!"

"Claire you are mistaken and you are going to jail for kidnapping. Now hand me the baby before you hurt him."

"NO!" she screamed and ran out the door and down the stairs after knocking hard into Jim and Nick, catching them off guard. She was out the door of the building but the cops surrounding the building were there to stop her. One of the cops raised his gun to shoot the fleeing suspect as she ran down the stairs.

"Are you crazy! What did Captain Brass say about shooting the suspect!" another cop said and knocked the gun out of the potential shooter's hand. That gave Claire a chance to escape. She ran down the street, baby in arms leaving three cops standing there looking absolutely stupid.

Nick and Brass finally arrived outside the building. "What the hell happened?"

"She escaped"

"There are three of you and one of her … how the hell… why the hell are you standing here? Go after her!" Brass commanded.

The three cops went after her on foot while Brass and Nick circled the neighbourhood in Brass's car.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

A/N: A small Riley/Greg interaction is noted in this chapter..... Who does Claire turn to when she needs help?

Meanwhile Claire was still on the run. She had absolutely no where to go since the cops were after her. She wished she could trust her sister Allie, but she couldn't not after what Allie did to her at the daycare. She fired her then talked to the cops about her. She was a rat and a nasty bitch and needed to be taught a lesson. Claire had only one person she could turn to. Jack Malloy's sister Riley. Riley was a nice woman and someone Claire could trust. What Claire did NOT know was the Riley now worked for CSI.

Riley Adams and Greg Sanders were sitting in the break room of CSI chatting. They were technically off the clock, but were on standby in case anything happened with the kidnapping case.

"I am worried about her Greg. She is becoming unglued and well I don't want to see that in a person."

Before Greg could answer her Riley's cell phone rang. She looked at it and mouthed the word Claire. Greg knew what he had to do and left the room.

"Riley Adams." She said.

"Riley I'm in trouble and I need your help and secrecy"

"Oh really? What is up Claire?"

"You're gonna be my sister in law soon so you're family…. You have to help me."

"Claire – you have to tell me what is the matter before I help you." She replied as she walked towards the AV lab where Archie and Greg were.

Claire sighed. "I did a bad thing Ri – I kidnapped a baby and I need some help."

"Oh no Claire you didn't?"

"The baby that your brother Jack fathered. I was hired by his adoptive parents as a nanny – they fired me for no reason and I got mad and kidnapped the boy." She said.

"Claire. The best advice I can give you is to go to the police station and turn yourself in. I am sure the parents are worried."

Conrad Ecklie walked by the A/V lab and just as he was about to open his big mouth to yell at Riley (for what I dunno – it's Ecklie) Greg stopped him.

"Don't say a word Conrad – she's on the phone with Clarie –the kidnapper. We don't want to tip her off that Riley is working at CSI…. Anything can set this Claire person off."

"Archie is tracing the call?"

"He is working on it. Riley wrote down the number that Claire's calling from and I got an order to get the number traced from the phone company. I await their return call with the location now."

"Ok keep up the good work – pass it on to Riley and Archie too." Ecklie said with a smile.

He smiled… how weird. Greg thought.

When Greg returned to the A/V lab Riley was getting a little riled up. "Ok Claire calm down please….it is going to be ok."

Greg got the call he was waiting for and Archie pin pointed the exact location of where the call was coming from.

"I am scared Ri. I don't want to go to jail." Claire whined.

"You kidnapped a child and you beat a woman you are going to jail. No lawyer will get you off I hate to tell you."

Claire didn't reply.

What Claire did not know was the cops were on their way to her location and this time they were not going to stop until they got justice and had her arrested.

"I hear sirens Riley. I hear sirens."

"Stay calm Claire. I am sure the cops just want the child to be safe. He is only six months old for goodness sake. He's a baby."

"Wait a minute. Are you a cop? What is going on here." Claire's voice suddenly changed.

Riley was not concerned. The cops would get Claire and she knew it. A thumbs up sign from Greg confirmed it.

"See you in court Claire."

"You are a cop and a traitor. I hate you" Claire told her.

Claire was taken into custody by Brass, Nick and the bumbling cops that were with them.

Riley and Greg were waiting at PD for Claire as she was brought in.

"I should have known not to trust you. You were always a bitch towards me Riley Adams."

"Well Claire. You should know better then. As you know my brother is no prince either. He raped Lindsey Willows and no, he is not the father of the twins, but he raped her nonetheless and is in jail for it. You will be going to jail for kidnapping and assault. "

Claire said nothing, she just hung her head in resignation. "All I wanted was a baby and a family that's all is that too much to ask for?"

"It is when it is not your own child." Riley said to her.

After she was taken away Riley collapsed in Greg's arms. She had held in a lot of hurt and anger and everything that she had bottled up over this issue. Greg led her to a room so they could talk privately. Brass told them that if he needed that room for suspect interviews then they'd have to go somewhere else. Greg and Riley nodded and said they would not be too long.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Six

Wendy was sitting up in her hospital bed drinking a cup of tea with David by her side when Jim Brass came by.

"Hi Jim." She said. "Did you get my son back?"

Brass nodded. "Yes we did. He's with Sara and Gil as we speak."

"Good."

"Dumb question – but it is protocol to ask. You going to press charges?"

"Of course. The woman is crazy." Replied Wendy.

"We remanded her into custody and she makes her first court appearance tomorrow for a bail hearing." Brass rolled his eyes. "We will try to make sure she does not get bail, but you know lawyers."

"I will be getting out of the hospital soon. I want to testify against her Jim." Wendy told him.

David looked at her. "Wendy are you sure that it is a good idea?"

Wendy glared at her husband. "David if I don't testify against her then who else will testify what a horrid woman she is. She attacked me so I have to testify."

"Sara, Gil and I will testify against her too. Not to mention her sister."

"You will get her sister to testify? Wow that's brave." Wendy said to Jim.

"No choice in the matter Wendy, Allie Shaw was her employer and she can provide a lot of info about Claire."

"What about Jack?"

"Jack is in jail. He has no knowledge of what his alleged fiancée did."

"Did you do a DNA test on the babies to find who the father is?"

Jim didn't reply.

"Jim?" Wendy asked looking at him.

"We are still trying to convince Lindsey to tell us who the father is."

"Take the DNA samples Jim and run it. Maybe something will come up."

"I'll have Greg run a DNA profile to at least get it on file…" Jim said.

"Thanks." Wendy said. "I want to get some sleep now." She said and that let both David and Brass know it was time to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Wendy. I'll go pick up the babies and tend to them tonight." He said.

"Uh David we need you in the lab. Gil and Sara will be taking care of the twins tonight."

"Oh ok." He said. He kissed his wife and he and Brass left her room.

They were quiet on the way back to CSI.

"Is she going to go to jail Jim?" David demanded. "I mean Claire is nutso!"

"They could let her out on bail until her next appearance."

"She could come back after us!"

"That is for the judge to decide David. It is really out of our hands. If the judge is convinced she's not a risk then he will let her out on bail."

They arrived at CSI and all hell was breaking loose.

"What's going on?" Jim asked Nick who was standing there looking panicked.

"They let her out on bail. Claire is out on bail because her lawyer convinced the judge she would not be a risk to the neighbourhood. Bail was set at $5000. She paid it up front."

"Oh no…what did she do."

"This is what's left of Allie Shaw and her daycare centre."

Allie was beaten to a pulp and the daycare was smoldering. Nick showed him photos of Allie and pointed to video of the daycare.

"And Claire?"

Nick shrugged. "I have no idea. Oh and get this Jack Malloy is out of jail too. Somehow I don't know how, but he ended up with a visit with his lady love and they somehow escaped the jail through a window."

"Get the cops to the hospital to guard Wendy and to Grissom's house to guard them. We now have two psychos on the loose!" Jim ordered.

There were two cops at the hospital in minutes and two more at the Grissoms house. In both cases everything was explained in advance. David called his wife and told her not to worry but there will be two cops coming to guard her. Jim called Sara and Gil to warn them of the same.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

Catherine sat down in her house with Lindsey directly in front of her and Jim Brass by her side.

"Lindsey who is the father of the twins." Catherine demanded.

Lindsey said nothing.

"Lindsey we need to know who the dad is. If the father is Jack Malloy we can charge him with rape. Those two babies are in grave danger! Sara, Gil and Wendy could be in Grave Danger! "

Lindsey said nothing. "I don't have to say a word. I know my rights I am an adult"

"Lindsey, as your lawyer I'd advise you to cooperate." Her lawyer told her.

"Why should I?"

"Lindsey it is in everyone's best interest if you spill it!" Catherine said angrily.

"Jack Malloy is out of jail isn't he?" Lindsey said with a half smirk.

"How did you know that?"

"How do ya think?"

"YOU helped him out?" everyone said exasperated.

Lindsey said nothing.

"We do have Jack's DNA on File so all we have to do is run it against the twins DNA and see if there's a match" Jim mused.

"Jack won't get custody of the kids though will he?"

"Lindsey are you now telling us he is the father?"

Again Lindsey went quiet.

"Catherine this would not have happened if you would have taught your kid better!" exclaimed Jim.

Catherine stood up and slapped Jim across the face. "I don't care if you are a cop, you do not speak to me that way. Get the hell out of my house NOW all of you!" she said with anger.

Everyone heeded the angry Catherine's words and left.

"Lindsey once and for all is Jack Malloy the father of the twins? You need to tell me because if you don't…" Catherine stopped. She was tired of arguing with her daughter.

Jack Malloy and Claire, both fugitives knew their life was on the line. They knew they weren't going to last long without being caught. After Claire broke Jack out of jail, they went after Allie and the daycare. Luckily for them it was only Allie at the centre when they broke in. They spared nothing. Armed and dangerous, Jack and Claire broke in to the daycare and without even saying a word to Allie, just beat her to a pulp, obviously killing her. Jack then relieved himself on the body after stripping Allie naked. Then together they set the daycare on fire in a separate area of the centre. Then they took off. They hid a block away and watched as the cops and ambulance and fire trucks came by. They smiled at each other. "That will teach Allie to disrespect me." Claire said to Jack. Jack smiled in return.

"Do you really think we'll get custody of those babies?" Claire asked him as they rode the bus to wherever.

Jack shrugged. "Do you really think we are fit parents Claire, I mean we just killed my sister and burned down her daycare."

Realizing he said that a little too loud he smiled. "Were practicing a play stop staring people" he said.

At the next stop, a few passengers got off but Jack and Claire continued. When they reached the final destination of the bus, Jim Brass and crew were there to arrest them.

"No matter what happens to us I will always love you Jack." Claire told him.

"Yeah me too babe."

"You are going to jail." Brass told them and read them their rights again. This time after they made their court appearance, they were not given bail. Bail was denied and they were thrown in a different cells.

Jim Brass went back to Catherine Willows house that very night. He banged on her door, waking her and Lindsey up.

She came downstairs and opened the door. "What do you want Jim?"

"Where is your daughter?"

"LINDSAY" Catherine yelled.

Lindsay came down the stairs and glared at Jim Brass.

"What."

"DNA came back on paternity of the children"

"Yea so"

"Jack Malloy is the father."

Lindsay shrugged. "I told you that I didn't know who the father was. I didn't say for sure that he wasn't"

"Lindsay just how many were you sleeping with for goodness sake?"

"Jack raped me. I slept with my boyfriend Jake. But he dumped me when he saw me arguing with Jack. He didn't believe I was raped by him he just thought I was a slut."

"Jack gave up paternity so the babies will go back to Wendy and David for good with no worries that they will take the twins away." Jim said.

"I want them back."

"You signed away rights Lindsay. It is a contract you can't go back." Jim told her and showed her the contract that all parties signed.

Lindsay huffed.

Back at the hospital David was by Wendy's side. "It is so sad…I don't understand what drives someone to be so horrid"

David shrugged. "I have no clue. I mean…" he said and shuddered at the thought of the coroner performing the autopsy on what was left of Allie Shaw.

"Their poor parents…what a nightmare"

"One daughter dead the other charged with her murder.

"Come in bed with me and snuggle David. I - I am in need of some cuddles." She said. "I have been through some horrible last few days."

He hesitated. "I'm not really comfortable - it's a hospital Wendy." He said.

"David please indulge me in cuddles. I'm not asking you for sex. Just hold me." she said tears starting to fall.

He climbed into bed with her and held her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: More to come soon.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

A/N: Just a warning about some violence in this chapter – a flashback to the night Allie Shaw was killed.

Greg was in the break room looking for something when Riley ran in.

"Greg my life is falling apart!" she cried.

"Riley what's up?" he didn't hear about Jack Malloy's latest crime.

"My brother and his fiancée are in jail again and my parents wants ME to help get Jack out!"

"Hold on a second Riley, do your parents know what your brother did?"

"They do not believe it for a second that their precious Jack would rape a teenage girl OR commit murder. They just don't think he is capable."

"They have him on video killing Allie. Archie already analyzed the video – they have him for rape, murder and arson. Clean case."

"They're hiring the best lawyer in Vegas to defend him Greg and they want ME to be on their side!"

"You know he's guilty Riley."

"Greg they told me that if I don't side with them and help get their innocent son out of prison then they are going to disown me." She told him.

"Are your parents here?"

"They're talking to Brass right now." She said.

In the interrogation room.

"I want my son out of this place immediately!" Renee Adams told Jim. "My boy is innocent of all charges."

"Mrs. Adams – we have him on video killing Allie Shaw. We have him on video urinating on her nude and tortured body and we have him on video for arson. OH by the way he raped a 17 year old girl and she bared his children."

That made them happy. "Jacky had kids? We'd like to see them." Renee said.

"They have been adopted." Jim said. "You have no access to them anymore. YOUR SON IS A MURDERER"

Renee and her husband Andrew looked at Jim Brass. Show us the video.

Jim looked sick. "Are you kidding me? You want to see your son's torturous ways?"

"If my boy did what you are accusing him of, I want to see it."

Jim paged Archie to bring the video to which he did.

"I hope you haven't had supper. Jim said.

---------------------------------------the video plays -------------------------------------

Jack Malloy and Claire take a tire iron and break in to the daycare through a window. No alarm sounds as it is not armed because there is still someone in the centre. No children are there because it is after hours.

"Where is that Allie bitch?" Jack says to Claire.

"Try the office she's usually there at this time." Claire replies.

They find Allie in the office with her earphones on looking over bills. She is totally unaware. Suddenly Allie becomes aware of people in her office but before she could say a word Jack takes the tire iron and hits Allie hard on the head with it. Allie collapses on the desk with at thud.

"Grab her legs, I'll take her arms."

"She's not dead Jack."

"I know that Claire. Help me get her on the floor and we'll finish her off."

Claire watched as her fiancé took the tire iron and proceeded to beat the unconscious woman with it. There was blood everywhere.

"Strip her Claire."

By now Claire was a little scared. She didn't want her sister's death to be so brutal, even though she deserved to be punished. Claire stripped her sister and watched as her fiancé looked over the dead and brutally beaten woman and then unzipped himself and urinated all over her.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Enough enough" cried Riley's mom. "I have seen enough"

"Did we convince you that your son is a nut case?" Jim demanded.

Renee and Andrew exchanged looks, both looked very sick. "We'll be in touch. Where is our daughter?"

"Riley is down at CSI. She's working." Jim told them.

"We are taking her home." Renee said.

Without any other words They got in their car and drove down the block to CSI and stormed in to the front lobby.

"May I help you?" Judy asked.

"Riley Adams NOW." Renee said.

"Riley please come to reception." Judy said through the intercom politely.

"That's my parents!" she said to Greg.

"It's ok Riley, it's ok. Let's go out and talk to them."

Greg and Riley walked out to the lobby where Riley's parents were.

"We are going home now Riley you need to come with us."

"I am working mother." She said.

"You are no longer working here I forbid it. Who is this boy?" demanded Andrew.

"This is Greg. He's my friend."

"Are you sleeping with him?" demanded Renee.

"That is none of your business." Riley retorted.

"Are you having sex with my daughter?" Andrew said to him, his eyes blazing.

"Yes" Greg replied. "We uh did it once. But uh I love her"

Riley smiled at Greg and gave his hand a squeeze. "I love him and I am not going anywhere with you." She told her parents angrily.

They said nothing else as they left CSI.

Riley's parents, after seeing the video decided not to attend their son's hearing. The video of his actions was enough to convince them that their son was delusional. They went so far, on their own to set up a trust fund for the twins. They hoped that may be some day the twins would learn the identities of their real biological grandparents.

A few days later at David and Wendy's apartment, Wendy had been released and David still took some time off to be with her. The twins were sleeping soundly in their bed when their phone rang.

"Hello?" David said.

"Can you buzz us up. It's Riley and Greg."

David rolled his eyes; he really didn't want to entertain but buzzed them up anyway.

"Hello Greg, Riley, what can we do for you?"

"We just want to let you know that uh you know that Jack Malloy and I are siblings right – uh anyway – uh Jack is the bio father of your twins and uh the bio grandparents are my parents and uh ---- " Riley couldn't finish.

"Here – they set up a bank account in trust for the twins for when they become 18. The twins have a college fund." Greg said and showed them the certificate.

"Are they trying to tell us something? Are they trying to buy the twins' love?" David demanded angrily.

"They are just trying to help David. They are the twins' biological grandparents you know." Riley explained.

"This is insulting to us – it's like saying we can't take care of our own children." Wendy said coming out of the room.

"Wendy – go rest please. You don't need this stress."

Wendy went to lie down. David requested that Greg and Riley leave.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

A/N: After three long months (almost) of nothingness, here is the next chapter. I apologise to my reviewers for the long delay - but my inspiration was lost and my muse on vacation. Go figure!

Two months later:

Jack Malloy and Claire, who had been caught and in jail since their horrible crime were awaiting their trials. Jack was denied bail but Claire was released on $5000 bail, had to surrender her passport and live with her parents. Other conditions were that she would have no contact with Jack or anyone involved in the case.

Wendy was home that day because one of the twins was sick with a fever. She had gotten permission to take the day off to tend to her child. Little Sara was sleeping (finally) as Wendy contemplated what to make for supper that night. David had promised he'd be home early if he could and Wendy wanted to make something special. She was searching for a pot when the phone rang indicting there was someone downstairs to be let up. Wendy frowned. She was not expecting anyone.

"Yes , how may I help you?" she said.

"Let me up"

"Who is this?"

"Never mind Wendy – just let me up."

Wendy's heart almost stopped. She recognized the voice. _Claire._

Wendy then heard something she did not want to hear through the phone…

"Miss, did you need to get up?"

"Yes, I do actually. My roommate won't let me in and I forgot my key." Claire told the man.

"NO don't let her up" Wendy screamed through the phone.

"Now now missy it's your own fault for not letting your roommate up!" he admonished and disconnected.

Wendy dialled Jim Brass.

"Brass"

"Jim, it's Wendy – send a patrol car to my apartment STAT! Claire just got let upstairs by some bozo in my building who doesn't even know her!"

"Calm down Wendy please - I'll send a few cars to your apartment. Meantime, do you have that gun David told you about?"

"I will go get it and load it."

"DO not let her in Wendy. Lock yourself in your bedroom with your baby and keep the phone handy." Jim advised.

"I'm scared Jim."

"I know you are sweetie – I know you are. She should never have been given bail, but her lawyer convinced the judge she'd not offend again…who knew"

Wendy laughed hollowly. Then she heard it. The banging on the door and then baby Sara waking up.

"They are on the way – just answer the phone when it rings Wendy."

Wendy was crying five minutes later when the call came in.

"ya"

"Let us in Wendy – it's gonna be ok" It was the police.

Wendy ventured out of the room and to the button on the wall to buzz the cops up. The banging on the door by Claire had subsided but that did not faze Wendy. She knew how manipulative Claire was and Claire was just waiting.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Jim" he said. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door.

Jim walked in and hugged Wendy who burst into hysterical tears. She looked over at the other cops who had Clare in cuffs. "I'll be out in 24 hours Wendy and I'll be back!" she snarled.

Meanwhile David Hodges was completely unaware of what was going on at his apartment until he saw Claire being led into a police car handcuffed. He raced up to his apartment where he saw Jim comforting his wife.

"What happened?"

Through choked tears, Wendy told him what happened.

David glared at Jim. "Why the hell wasn't I notified?"

"David, you were out in the field on a case …" Jim said and then he stopped. "It was wrong not to tell you, I am sorry. "

"Maybe it is best that you leave town for safety reasons - go visit your parents for a little while." Jim told them, . "I know that Claire will be back on the streets very soon. She didn't exactly do anything physical did she?"

Wendy shook her head. "No she didn't, she scared the hell out of me though."

"Uh yeah maybe it is best we get out of town. My parents have been nagging me to visit them." David said.

"I'll clear it with Ecklie, you two pack up and go. I'll make sure that Claire stays locked up for at least six hours. That will give you time to get packed and organized and get out of Vegas."

They nodded. Wendy went to check on her daughter, who was sleeping while David dug out the suitcases from storage. Jim told them everything would be ok and not to worry.

A/N: more to come shortly


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

David and Wendy were packed and ready to go within three hours. They had their childrens' diapers, portable cribs, and clothes all organized and also chose some toys to amuse them as well. David had called his parents who were thrilled that they were coming to visit, but told them they could only stay two days at the house because they were expecting other guests. David and Wendy decided to book a hotel for the remaining time they were away from Vegas.

D.J. and Sara slept contentedly in the car. David and Wendy had music playing softly. Both were a little worried and didn't say anything to each other for a little while..they were lost in their own thoughts.

"I am scared David. What if Claire gets off?"

"She won't get off Wendy, she was an accessory to her sister's murder. She won't get off scot free."

Wendy sighed. "I certainly hope not."

"Jack Malloy is going to jail for the rest of his life! So we have no worries about him either."

"Jack Malloy is the bio father of the twins David – what if the murder gene is in them?"

David looked at her. "Wendy don't fret – we are not raising murderers! We will teach the twins good behaviour… you know.'

"They will ask questions."

"Wendy, we are not going to tell them they are adopted until they absolutely need to know!" David said. "Why don't you get some sleep…we have a long drive a head of us."

Wendy nodded and retracted her seat a little and dozed off………………………………

Wendy's Dream

******************************************15 years later ******************

D.J. and Sara both arrive home from school that day. Sara handed Wendy a note.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Its something new for school. Our teachers need our blood types the blood types of our parents." She replied.

Wendy paled but Sara did not notice.

"Why do they need our blood types Sara?"

"Oh its something that our new principal has ordered every high school student have on file. Apparently the school board approved it like that!" she said and snapped her fingers.

Wendy frowned. "New principal? Since when did your school get a new principal?"

"Since the old one died two months ago." Sara replied.

Wendy continued to frown. "Can we say 'no'?" she asked.

Sara looked at her mom. "Why would you? Do you have something to hide?" she said looking at her mom directly in the eye.

"Sara what do you know?"

Sara glared at her mom. "Why have you never told me that Lindsey Willows is my real mom?'

D.J., who just walked into the room began to choke on the carrot in his mouth. "Lindsey Willows is our mom? Good god!" D.J. said and made a bee line for his bedroom.

"What's up with him."

Sara looked upset then turned to Wendy and said. "He's dating Caroline Willows..and I guess now that he knows the truth – he's dumping her."

D.J. walked into the kitchen and looked at Wendy and Sara. "I'm gonna be sick"

"OH no D.J. Don't tell me!" Wendy said.

"'I'm sixteen! I'm a teenager!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wendy yelled, waking herself up and startling David in the process.

"Shhh! Wendy you almost made us go off the road!"

"GESUS! David what a horrid dream!"

'I gather that from your yelling!" he said. 'What did you dream?"

Wendy told him and he shuddered.

"Wendy relax please, our children will be told in due course…we will keep track of the people they date. We will make sure they do not date any of Lindsey Willows' future children!" he told her.

"Are we almost there – I gotta pee!" she said.

"Two more hours Wendy. We still have a while." He told her. She sighed.

They pulled into he next service station and Wendy ran in and had her washroom break, grabbed some coffee for her and David and then got back in the car. They continued on their way with no additional problems.

They arrived in L.A. at David's parents house at 8:00pm that night. When they arrived there was no car in the driveway nor were there any lights on.

"They were expecting us weren't they?"

"Yes I called them yesterday and confirmed with them."

Wendy stayed in the car with the sleeping kids while David walked up to the house. He looked under the front mat and found an envelope. He opened the envelope and it contained a note to him and Wendy.

"When you two didn't show up as you were supposed to at 6:00 tonight we assumed you weren't coming and decided to take off for a couple of days. You should know by now David that being late is considered rude and unforgivable. You should have called if you knew you were going to be late." He read this letter aloud to Wendy as they sat in the car.

"Did you tell them we'd be here for 6?" she asked.

"I told them that we'd be here between 6 and 8 depending on the traffic. I never said a specific time."

"I guess we go to the hotel" David said.

"Why not go to my parents house for two nights? They live close by."

"Call them." David said. "Wait what about your brother Andrew? Is he going to be there too?"

"I'll call my parents – but we ARE going to the hotel in two nights remember that –it is paid for"

Wendy called her mom, who told her that they'd gladly put the family up for two nights. They drove the ½ hour drive to Wendy's parents' house.

When they arrived her parents were waiting outside, along with Andrew and another guy.

"Wow! Wendy sure got beautiful!" the stranger said.

"Yes she did Carl and you are going to get her away from David. Romance her and do what you do best." Andrew said.

"She's married to that guy Andrew, I don't mess with married women."

"Carl, she doesn't seem to understand that the men control the women in this family – well , I control the women in this family and I do not like David. You will provide for her in a much better way. You will convince her to stay home and mind the kids and home like she should"

Carl still was reluctant to listen to Andrew.

Wendy's parents hugged their daughter and son in law and cooed at the babies. Wendy and David lifted their kids out of their baby seats and handed them to their grandparents while Wendy and David grabbed the bags.

Wendy and David went upstairs where Andrew showed them to their rooms.

"Wendy, you and the children will be in here and David you and Carl will be in the next room" Andrew said.

"Andrew, David and I are married and we are going to be together, David is NOT going to room with Carl."

"Wendy, child, as long as you are staying under this roof, you will obey me" Andrew said.

Wendy looked at Andrew. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Nice girls do not swear Wendy." Chastised Carl.

"Butt out Carl, I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Now Wendy that's not very nice to say to your future husband." Andrew told her.

Wendy turned to David. "Call the hotel, we are leaving now" Wendy said and turned to head towards the stairs, but Andrew stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going"

"David and I and the children are leaving now. We are not staying here one more second."

Wendy and David walked down the stairs, with Andrew and Carl following.

"We are leaving."Wendy said.

"Why, you just got here?"

"Andrew is being a total unrealistic, unreasonable jerk"

Her parents looked at her. "How so?"

"By expecting me and David to sleep in separate bedrooms. Secondly what the hell is with Andrew trying to set me up with Carl?"

Wendy's parents glared at Andrew and apologised to her.

"We are sorry Wendy. Your brother is a little out of it I guess. You and David of course will be together with your kids. Andrew a word alone NOW"

Wendy's parents escorted Andrew out of the kitchen for a chat.

"What do you mean let it go? Mother what about the rules?"

"What rules – Andrew what are you talking about?"

"You told me I can choose Wendy's hubby" he whined.

"Wendy is married to David and you have no say in the matter. You are delusional son, if you think that you can set up Wendy with Carl. This is 2009, no one has _obey_ in their marriage vows any more! " his father told him.

Wendy and David and the kids had a nice visit with Wendy's parents. They soon grew very tired of Andrew's harassment so they left for the hotel a few hours earlier than planned. Meanwhile all during their time away, both Wendy and David had been checking in with Brass to see what happened with Claire's arrest. Sure enough she was released as they suspected because she didn't actually do any harm to Wendy or David. Brass told them that the prelim for Jack Malloy was coming and he, himself was gong to testify in court. Unfortunately Jack had friends in high places that had lots of money so the best and sleaziest defence lawyer was acquired.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

David and Wendy, after their well needed vacation went back home, and unpacked. They had just settled the twins in their cribs and had turned on the TV when the phone rang.

"Hello" David said.

"Hodges, it's Brass, um there's been a snag with the Jack Malloy case."

"Oh no, what's the snag?" he said.

Wendy heard this and shuddered.

"He was being transferred from one cell to another and he escaped. We do not know where he is – worst of all we think Claire is with him. There is no doubt they are together. " Brass said.

"We just got the kids down for the night. What are we going to do?"

Brass paused, deep in thought. "I'm sending Grissom and Catherine to your apartment. They'll be there with two other cops. Don't worry you guys will be safe." He said.

"Thanks. " Hodges muttered.

Within a few minutes the phone rang, indicating a visitor.

"Hello"

"Its Grissom, Sara and Catherine. " Catherine said.

A few moments later, they were all in Wendy and Hodges' apartment. They quietly set up Gil Jr.'s bed in the twins' room and the twins were sleeping so soundly that they didn't awaken.

Wendy was visibly upset and shaking. "It is going to be ok. There are cops stationed downstairs. They are checking everyone's ID as they enter the building. No one is getting up unauthorized." Gil told them.

"I just want this to go away. All this happened because we fired Claire. It escalated after that." Wendy said.

"Jack Malloy is going to jail for a very long time. He murdered Allie Shaw not to mention what he did to Lindsay. I shouldn't tell you this, but he did more to Allie Shaw apparently." Gil said.

"Oh no."

"It will come out in the trial so you should know. They're going to play the video at trial." Added Sara.

"I pitty the jurors"

"Yes me too" piped in Hodges.

"Ok what did Malloy do to Allie besides brutally murdering and urinating on her.

"He had sex with the dead body."

Wendy paled. "This is Riley's brother! What the hell…." Wendy shook her head wondering what Riley was going through.

At this moment Riley was in the arms of Greg. She had been shopping at the local dress shop when someone recognized her. It was actually the store clerk who recognized her……

"You're Riley Adams right?'

"Yes. " she replied and searched for a sweater in her size.

"Leave my store." The clerk told her.

"Excuse me?" Riley said as she chose the sweater in her size.

"I don't want you in this store, you are scaring off my other customers."

"What have I done to you – except want to spend money here?"

"Its your brother Jack Malloy that is the problem. And we know that siblings have similar traits so get out of my store."

Riley was stunned and angry and disgusted with the clerk so she left her intended purchases, which incidentally was a few hundred dollars and headed out. "Just so you know, I was going to tell all my friends to come shop her e because of the merchandise, but now that you've disrespected me for no reason, you will have none of my friends and colleagues in this store. I also have an abundance of contacts who like the clothes here – sorry to say you've tainted yourself."

The clerk didn't reply she just stood there, arms crossed. Riley left and immediately called Greg. Greg , who was off shift came running to see her. The moment he saw Riley, Riley burst into tears.

"What is it Riley? What's the matter?" he asked.

Riley told him, through choked tears. Greg stormed into that store with vengeance.

"Where is the manager?"

"May I help you sir?"

"Yea you can get me the manager!"

"She's unavailable."

"Get me the manager or I close this store down" Greg said angrily.

That brought the manager from a room on the other side of the store beside the change room

"What is the problem here?"

"Are you the manager?"

"Yes I am - Christine Wilkes. What do you want, I have a lot to do today."

"These clerks were rude to Ms. Adams here, just because of her brothers antics. They caused her undue strife. " Greg began and slowly Greg told her what Riley had told him.

"Is this true Kathleen, Karen?" asked Christine.

"We don't want anyone associated with that disgusting murderer in this store." The taller of the two; Karen said.

"I have nothing to do with my brothers crimes. NOTHING!" Riley cried and buried herself in Greg's chest.

"Apologise to Ms. Adams NOW." Christine told them.

Reluctantly the two clerks apologised and the manager turned on her heel and went back to her work.

"You are such a bitch!" Kathleen said to Riley.

Greg, before Riley could do anything, escorted her out of the store and to her car.

"Are you going to be ok Riley?"

"Come home with me Greg. I need you now."

Greg knew that she was very vulnerable and didn't want to take advantage

"Riley, you are vulnerable – I don't know if it is a good idea."

Riley looked at him. "Greg I want it and I want it now!" she said.

"Lets go to your place." He told her.

Riley and Greg got in their cars and drove to her house. They were going at it hot and heavy and then some for awhile.

It didn't take long for that store in question to close down thanks to Riley. Neither of those clerks knew what kind of power Riley had… word of mouth travels fast and sure enough the sales within a week of to incident went down to nothing causing them to close.

Riley had no knowledge of the new found evidence of Jack having sex with the victim Allie Shaw. so she wasn't ready for what was shown at the prelim either.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

A/N: a little more gross detail is given about what Jack Malloy did to Allie Shaw on the night of her murder and also some discussion of uh…size the issues pertaining to Jack that way.

Within a short time, Jack Malloy and his accomplice Claire were caught, arrested and held without bail.

A few weeks later, everyone involved in the Jack Malloy case waited for the judge to start. Jack's case was the first one on the docket and everyone wanted to get through it and fast.

"People verses Jack Malloy, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty by reason of uh sex issues" his lawyer said.

"What?"

"Sex issues. He has sex issues."

"So he has a right to murder an innocent woman and then have sex with her?"

"I love the female body, it is a turn on" said Jack.

"Counsellor that is no defence!"

"Play the tape." Jack told the judge.

"NO it is too brutal!" Jim Brass spoke out. Your honour, if I may – it is not appropriate to play it during the prelim!"

"I've got nothing to hide, why not just show it." Jack said.

The judge not realizing just how brutal it was played it and once he realized just how horrible it was he turned it off.

"You missed the best part!"

"Are you on drugs Mr. Malloy?" the judge asked outright. No one in their right mind would act like this.

"No" he said.

The judge remanded him into custody with no bail until the trial.

In his chambers, the judge continued watching. After Jack had urinated on the dead woman he removed his pants and underwear and had sex with the dead woman. He then proceeded to get Claire involved by having sex with her right there as well against her will, but she was so terrified of him that she did what she was told.

"How are we going to chose impartial jurors? He's going to plead insanity and try to get off, his lawyer is going to dig up dirt on his sister making him act this way. " the judge muttered.

Two months later: a jury was chosen and the case info presented to them. Jack Malloy's trial was about to start.

"People versus Jack Malloy in the brutal slaying of Allie Shaw.

Everyone involved presented their case. It went back to the fact that Allie's sister Claire had been hired by Wendy Simms and David Hodges as a babysitter for their twins. They fired her after finding out she lied on her application and apparently paid her references to lie too. It was also indicated that Claire was angry that Wendy and David refused to pay the 3 hours minimum and David and Wendy replied that she had lied to them so all contracts were null and void. The case continued as Allie was brought up. Allie was the owner of a daycare and sister of Claire. Allie hired Claire to be the 'floater girl' at the centre and had been put down as a reference but never returned any calls from David and Wendy. Jack Malloy wanted to get back at Allie for firing Claire and did so in a horrible manner.

"So it is all David Hodges and Wendy Simms's fault that we are here today. Had they just paid Claire then none of this would have happened. " the lawyer said.

"Counsellor, are you aware that Claire also beat up Wendy Simms and then kidnapped her son?

"The baby is not biologically theirs anyway – Jack is the father." The lawyer said.

"He raped the mother of his children so he has no rights."

"Lindsay Willows is a slut just like her mother!" Jack Malloy said. "and a horrible lover as well!"

Lindsay, who was in court, because she was one of the victims in question stood up and once he judge acknowledged her spoke. "Look who's talking a bad lover Jack. You bastard tied me down and had to _play with yourself _ to get an errection. You have nothing to be proud of Jack as your _unit_ is probably the tiniest one on the face of this earth! It takes way too long for you to heat up! " Lindsay said.

Jack said nothing as Claire, on the other side of the lawyer tried not to laugh.

"Claire shhh!"

"Claire do you have anything to add?" the judge asked.

"Lindsay is right. Jack does have a very small _unit_ and it takes way too long to warm up. I watched as he brutally raped my sister and my god he took forever to get it up. "

"You'll be sorry Claire!" Jack said through clenched teeth.

"I speak the truth." Claire said.

"Do you wanna see my bits?" Jack said leering at one of the jurors.

"It would be highly inappropriate for you to do so sir given there are young'uns in the courtroom."The jury foreman said.

"The youngest is Lindsay and she's seen it and god knows how many more."

"Enough Mr. Malloy!." The judge said.

Sitting beside Riley was her mom and father and on the other side of the room sat Jack's father. They were all horrified at what they had witnessed so far.

"I-I can't believe that is my son up there." Riley/Jack's mom said.

"I told you he had severe issues when he was younger but you didn't believe me!"

"Riley that's enough"

"You didn't come to my graduation unless I would have refused my valedictory honour! You wanted me to dumb myself down! You hardly praised me for my grades which were high and gave the love to your son who was failing." Riley said.

"Jack did not rape that girl. She went willingly." Jack's father piped up.

Lindsay stood up. "You are as crazy as your son. I was 18 I would not have sex willingly with a guy that old! EW!"

"She was dressed like a slut and in a nightclub drinking, what more could a girl want? She was asking for it."

"Asking for it? Did you care when I told you I was not on the pill? Did you care when I demanded you wear a condom and you told me that you don't wear them? Did you care when I told you I was pregnant with twins and asked you what you're gonna do about it?."

"She's a slut with tiny tits." Jack said.

Lindsay had a photograph in her hand. It was a very intimate photo of Jack.

"I submit this into evidence." She said

The judge took it from the lawyer and then passed it to the jury foreman.

"This is a murder case, why has it turned into a case of the size of Jack Malloy's privates?"

"Good point, but he was being terribly rude regarding Lindsay as well."

"It is valid because we were talking about what kind of lover jack was and the fact it takes so long for him to warm up!"

"The point is – is that jack murdered Allie Shaw for no valid reason , then urinated on her body after having sex with it and then burned down the daycare!"

The jurors took very little time deliberating and after only two hours came back and convicted him of all counts. The judge sentenced him to life in prison without parole.

Jack, in the ultimate contempt dropped his pants and gave everyone a free peep show.

The CSI team left the courtroom and went to Franks for a nice long meal.

A/N: Ok so I think I shall end this story here. I don't think I have any other dangling storylines going. Jack Malloy is going to jail or life and Claire, his accomplice – she's gong to jail as well but not for life.

Riley and Greg continue their relationship as do married couples Wendy and David and Grissom and Sara.

End


End file.
